


The Six Colours

by pascaler23



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beating, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drama, Family, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Erik, Rejection, Sports, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 62,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a cheerleader for the NY High School for Gifted Youngters soccer team. Erik is the soccer captain. They both are distant from the other teenagers for completely different reasons. And as they say, opposite attracts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araelle105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araelle105/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just want to say thank you for reading me. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it!  
> I am also french speaking so I am sorry for any mistakes you can find in the text. I have about 30 chapters written, I'll post the others if you want me to. :) I do not own X-Men or any other fandom I may make a reference to, and this statement stands for the whole fanfic.
> 
> Just want to mention that Charles and Erik are technically both 17 at the beginning of the story considering they're in High School. They'll turn 18 in the following chapters. So the first part of the fanfic is technically underage. Doesn't really matter if you ask me, but this is just a warning. :)
> 
> This story is based on one of my idea, and my friend Araelle105 is helping me a lot to get it going and finds ideas with me.
> 
> Without her there'd be no story. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"2 vs.2," said Hank, the sport commentator of the Mutants of NYC high school for gifted youngsters. ‘’There’s one minute left to the game. If the Mutants want to win, they need to make another goal, or they’ll go in extra time. It’s all in the hands of the captain, Erik Fassbender. And as always, the beautiful cheerleaders are here to support us!’’

At that, Raven, one of the cheerleaders winked at him and Hank blushed. Since the beginning of high school, he has always found her amazing, unique and beautiful, but he never had the strenght to talk to her. He volunteered to be the team’s mascotte to get closer to her during the games and to admire subtily while she stretched and danced. But it didn’t last long. People started to mock him because of the blue costume, started to call him "Beast". Things got worse, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He decided to be the sport commentator instead. He wasn’t beat up anymore, and that was enough for him. Since then, his best friend Charles has been the new prey of the football players. Hank was consuming with guilt, but Charles didn’t resent him. They’ve met years ago, when they both volunteered to do homework help. They’ve been best friend ever since. That’s how he met Raven, Charles’ friend. They were both cheerleaders. Another reason for which Charles was intimidated. He was homosexual. When Hank first confied to Charles that he liked Raven, he’s been very supportive. "Come on, my friend, take a chance. She’s quite extraordinary. She’s not superficial like most people think. She’s brilliant, and I know she finds you interesting."

"’Interesting’..." mumbled Hank. She only wants to be friends. If she does wants to be friends. Girls find me nice, smart, but nothing more."

"No Hank, they don’t," Charles sighed. "I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Raven thinks you’re adorable because you’re kind, and she finds you cute because you’re shy and keep blushing when you’re with her. Come on, take a chance my friend! You’ve got nothing to lose. She likes you. I’d love to see my two best friends together."

Hank did nothing of the sort, even if he saw obvious signs that Raven was indeed interested. He found her so intrigant, looking so strong and independant, but knowing by Charles that she lacked of self-confidence and felt alone. He wanted to help her so bad, and he didn’t know how.

"This is it," he said, "the players are taking position. In one minute it will be over. Fans of the Mutants, hold your breaths." His voice was barely audible, all the crowd yelling excitingly "Mutants and proud! Mutants and proud!" He saw Charles, Raven and the other cheerleaders holding hands. This was it.

"Jackman has the ball," says Hank in the microphone. "He passes to Fassbender, Fassbender runs toward the goal… HE KICKS RIGHT IN THE GOAL" yelled Hank as everybody jumped and hugged each other. ‘’Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the Mutants of NY won! We won! We won!’’

The team took Erik in their arms, the whole crowd cheering at him. Hank saw Raven jumped in Charles’ arms, all the cheerleaders joining them.

His friend saw him standing alone, and he found his way out of the girls to see him. "We did it Hank!" said Charles, grabbing his shoulders. ‘’Come celebrate with us!’’

20 minutes later, all the players and cheerleaders were in the locker room changing. Raven was shining, her eyes bright with joy, making Charles’ heart warm and smile. He loved to see her happy. That smile disappeared soon enough when he heard his name.

"Hey, McAvoy! Leaving before the party’s over?"

It was one of the player. Pyro was his nickname.

"...Cause the party didn’t even started! Your leggings weren’t too tight tonight? You were able to do all your stretching? I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable for what is coming," he said with fake compassion, making the others players laugh, all except Logan Jackman, who was ignoring them all, listening to his music while packing his clothes. "Maybe you should wear a skirt like your girlfriends, eh? So we could see your legs. You like it when we look at your legs, don’t you? You little gay shit. You’re nothing of a man. You just want to be ravished, but no one would want to ravish you. You’re scottish, aren’t you? So you’re used to wearing skirts anyway. All scotsman are probably gay as far as I know. At least you can tell yourself it’s not your fault."

"Shut up," warned Raven.

"Oh look at the little cheerleader trying to defend her poor friend. Stop wasting your time with a wuss like him, baby. I know that inside, you’re begging for a real man to take care of you."

"He’s more of a man than any of you. He’ll go farther than all of you."

"Raven it’s ok, just go," said Charles. "I can take care of myself."

"He won’t go far lying on the floor bleeding all night," said Pyro right before punching Charles on the nose, making him land on the lockers while using his hand to stop the blood from running.

"What do you think you’re doing?" asked Erik Fassbender while entering in the room. Everybody shut up and straightened, his simple presence bringing a tense calm like a wave. Raven got down on her knees, inspecting her groaning friend.

"You all think you’re better than him," Erik said, pointing at Charles, "because you’re stronger than him, or so you think. The truth is, you only believe that because you’re full of prejudices. He is the better man, intelligent, respectful and open to new things. It’s man like him who are gonna rule the world, and we’ll be slaves to his mind before we know it. He is the next stage of human evolution, and instead of beating him up, you should pay him respect and enjoy your pathetic lives while you can."

And with no other words, he went out, followed by Jackman.

It was a well known fact that Fassbender despised most of people, the only person he really talked to being Logan. Power emanated from him, and he was respected by all, but also feared. People felt a superiority in him, and obeyed him without question.

Raven, in the awkward silence, helped Charles get to his feet and together they joined Hank at the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just wanna say there's an additional character, Charles' sister. She's not in the X-Men movies.  
> And I repeat myself, but please forgive me for any mistakes- I'm french speaking.  
> Thanks for reading me! :) Enjoy!

“You’re feeling alright?”

“Of course.”

Silence weighed on the car. After 5 years, Logan knew his friend enough to know when he was not in his normal place. He also knew him enough not to push him. He turned the music on.

“Wanna grab a beer at my place?”

“No, I have to finish the essay for tomorrow,” Erik said, looking down at his ipod.

“Alright, see you at practice.”

“Yeah.”

“If you need anything…”

“I won’t.”

“Okay. Good night, man.”

“Thanks for the ride. Say hi to your mom.”

Logan’s mom has been the closest thing Erik had from a mother since his own mother died three years ago from an attack one night she was coming home late from work, having to work twice as hard to support herself and her son alone. Logan’s mother always has been there for him since, and he was grateful for it, but he couldn’t live with them. They did enough for him already. He didn't want to be a burden.

Erik selected a new song in his ipod and watched the car go, the lights becoming smaller in the darkness. He started running, and didn’t stop for an hour, music pouring out of his headphones. He loved the feel the wind in his hair, his wet skin cold from the contact with the fresh night air, his muscle hot and tired from working, his lungs burning. New York during the night hold no magic for Erik. The impressing buildings, sounds and lights of the city were just an escape, all the life surrounding him leaving no place for his thoughts. He escaped. He was free.

Entering the lobby of his apartment, he ran up the stairs two by two, panting. Opening his door, he saw it was already 11:30 pm.

“Oh fuck.”

He throwed his bag on the table, walking toward the couch of his very poorly furnished 1 1\2. It was dark, but clean, and he spent so little time there that it barely mattered.

After drinking a glass of water, he opened his computer and started typing his essay.

His mind kept drifting back to Charles.

 

* * *

 

“You’re feeling alright?” asked Raven while entering the McAvoy’s house.

Charles took her hand.

“Of course. Thanks for defending me by the way.”

“Hey, that’s what friends do. Together, protecting each other.” She smiled.

“Hey Charlie, ya had a great game tonight?” Gen, his little sister asked, turning to face him. “Hi Raven!” Then she froze. “What happened to you? There’s blood on your shirt!”

“Don’t worry love, it’s nothing to be concerned about. The players were just a little… enthusiastic tonight,” Charles reassured her, brushing it off with a movement of his hand.

“Oh Charlie…” she moaned. “It’s so unfair. You’re the best human being I know. At least you’ll graduate in a year. This gotta stop.”

“Everything’s gonna be just fine, Genny,” Raven said. “He’s strong, and we’re here for him.”

“Yeah… I don’t know Charles, I don’t like seeing you like this. We gotta do something.”

“You already do sweetheart. Go to sleep now. It’s getting late.”

Gen hugged him, then disappear in her room.

“Want me to stay for awhile?” Raven asked her friend.”

“Of course, if you don’t mind.”

She smiled.

“Come with me, we’ll clean you up.”

 

* * *

 

“So, do you wanna to talk about it?” Raven asked to Charles.

“I never want to. Why would today be any different?”

“Because Erik came.”

Charles didn’t answer, sitting on his bed. His friend joined him.

“What did you think?”

“He helped me. He’s intelligent, you know… Open. He has a good soul. He’s just so closed to everyone. There’s so much more to him than we know. Not just the pain and anger. There’s good too, I felt it.”

Raven humed, lying on the bed, hands behind her head.

“I hate this. I don’t want to put pressure on Genny, she’s only fifteen. She doesn’t deserve to witness the ugliness of the world…” He paused. “It doesn’t bother me what they’re doing, though, it’s just their prejudices talking. One day the world will realise how aberrant this is. I have faith. They’ll see that a minority isn’t a bad thing, or that homosexuality isn’t a sin or a sickness. Sometimes when they look at me, and I feel like I’m a mutant. Not human. That’ll change. I learned I didn’t have to be like everybody else.”

Raven moaned in agreement, then snuggled into him.

“I love you, Charles,” she mumbled against his chest.

He sighed, holding her against him.

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)
> 
> I hope you liked the two first chapters! I'm not really happy with this one, I'm sorry. The others after are better.
> 
> There's much more coming soon! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Charles woke up with a soft whimper, the dim light entering the room through the curtains next to his bed. His nose was still hurting. Sitting up, he held it with one hand while opening the curtains with the other. “Stop complaining” he told himself, “or you’ll have a very long day. You’ve lived worse, Charles.” The bright sun enlightened the room, making him close his eyes again. He passed his hands on his face, then got up after a deep breath and aimed for the bathroom.

“Good morning Charlie!” Gen mumbled, almost incomprehensible with her toothbrush in her mouth. She beamed at him in the mirror, her eyes shining with amusement, and he couldn’t help but smile back, his goofy little sister always making him feel better. “Good morning sweetheart.” 

“Is your nose feeling any better? You looked like Copernicus last night.”

“Lovely. But yeah, thanks. Do you really need to use my bathroom? There’s plenty in the house.”

“I know, but yours is better. Plus, I prefer the view from your window.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Have a nice day!”

“You too!” he said, but she was already in the hallway. After closing the door, Charles took his clothes off, neatly folded them, then stepped in the shower, turning the water on. He should have taken one the night before, after the game, but they had been distracted. The interruption of Erik Fassbender should surprise him, he knew it should, but somehow it didn’t. Erik had a good soul, Charles had always known it. The soccer player was a mystery he couldn’t help but resolve, he realised, shocked.

 

* * *

 

 Erik woke up, curled on his sofa, the computer on the table next to him. He’d been too tired to open the sofa bed last night, finishing his essay at 3:00 am. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. It was bright. Too bright.

He was late.

Jumping out of the covers, he looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am. Practice had started an hour ago. He’d never miss one. He was captain of the team. He couldn’t be late. Fumbling, he picked up his things and quickly dressed himself, not taking the time to shave. He then noticed his phone beeping. He had a text from Logan.

_hey erik. i wanted to pick you up at your bus stop, but you weren’t there. don’t worry man, i told the coach you had to see one of the teachers about a test. he’s pissed, but you won’t be sanctioned, but you better get your ass here before class_

Relieved, he put his phone back in his pocket. He had just enough time to make himself a coffee to drink in the bus and say hi to his mother’s picture.

 

* * *

 

After picking up Raven and Hank, Charles had difficulties following their conversation. He was happy, anyway, that Hank seemed more comfortable talking to her since last night. He smiled helplessly. He knew they were made for each other, the way Hank always smiled and blushed when Raven was around and the way she never gave as much attention to another guy, even though she was one of the most desired girl in the school. He parked the car at its usual place, a ten-minutes walk from high school so that no one would trash his car. He was sure his mother would understand if that happened, but he didn’t want to take any risks with his father. He liked this usual walk in the morning, hands in his pockets, him and Raven doing most of the conversation, but it was nice for a change to see Hank change his attitude. It had taken Charles so long just to convince him to go to school with Raven every morning.

When they were 100 meters from the entrance, Charles’ view of the parking was hidden by the city bus. A river of students got down of it, but the cheerleader’s attention was concentrated especially on one of them.

Erik Fassbender.

Normally, he arrived much sooner, and people barely saw him during the day except in class. His posture was straight, his leather jacket matt, his v-cut t-shirt matching his grey eyes. His face looked more hard than usual, and Charles wasn’t sure if it was due to this change of schedule or the look of the stubble on his jaw.

A view that left Charles breathless.

Erik was a beautiful man, Charles had always thought so amongst all the boys he knew, but this new style just made him look sexier. The soccer player looked a bit more dangerous, and Charles liked it despite himself. He had always appreciated Erik’s body, and that wasn’t a problem until now, but after the events of yesterday he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He couldn’t take the risk to let his heart rule his head, or to be attracted on a sentimental base. Even physical. Charles was rational. Erik was clearly not gay. He couldn’t do anything about that.

And he wished so bad he could.

But as Erik noticed him glaring, he gave him a sharp nod, and Charles couldn’t help but smile.

He might find a way.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> This is the first chapter where Erik and Charles get closer. I really like it, it was very fun to write. I hope you'll like it too!

  _ **2 months later**_

 

You could see five silhouettes making their way to their cars in the NYC High School parking lot. Two of them were holding hands. You could hear the sound of a voice.

 

“Tonight’s match was simply epic! I’ve never seen the crowd so enthusiastic. Oh, and Logan, that last ball you stopped!” said Charles, imitating his friend in the goal. “It was awesome!”

 

“Come on everybody, give us some for THE MUTANTS!” yelled Raven, a hand next to her mouth while clinging to Hank with the other. “Congrats, guys!”

 

“Thanks.” said Logan, laughing. “It was a great game tonight. I’d better be off tough...”

 

“Oh no, stay with us. Hank and I are going to the movies to watch Star Trek into Darkness. You know Benny plays in it?”

 

“Who the hell is Benny?”

 

“He’s Raven’s obsession since she was a kid. Benedict Cumberbatch. She used to have tons of posters of him in her bedroom,” answered Charles with a wicked smile. “And I believe she still does. Hank, I believe you should know?”

 

To that, Hank became red, and the two other men started to laugh.

 

“I’m not ashamed,” said Raven, sticking her tongue out to Charles.

 

“Yeah, I gotta admit he’s not so bad-looking,” said the latter, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Well, thanks for the invitation, but I gotta go. My little sis Gaby is coaching a 10 years old devils soccer team and I want to support her. She’s always been there for my games.”

 

“Yeah, say good luck to her for me. And that I miss her,” said Erik before taking his hand and tapping his back. The others looked at each other, looking surprise, but they said nothing.

 

“Sure. See ya guys! And Hank, I’ll text you for the chemistry homework.”

 

“Ok! Have fun!”

 

When Erik started walking to get to the bus stop, Charles asked him “So... you care for a ride? Since Logan is gone, I mean,” sounding slightly nervous.

 

Wondering what was wrong, Erik faced him. He found nothing apparent. “Sure.”

 

“I bet you wouldn’t want to be stuck with the two lovebirds” the cheerleader said, pointing his chin toward Raven and Hank, who blushed even more if it was possible.

 

“Yeah, let’s give the kids them some privacy.” He winked at Charles, and Raven winked at him. She loved to make Hank uncomfortable. He was adorable.

 

“Come on, baby, let’s go, the movie starts in 20 minutes.”

 

As they were leaving, Charles pointed his car to Erik. “Over there.”

 

They silently got in the vehicle, Erik pushing the sit backwards so his legs could fit. Charles handed him a pile of CDs.

 

“What would you like to hear?”

 

“CDs? You’re like the last person who doesn’t use an Ipod,” the soccer player laughed.

 

“I have one, but I’m rather old-fashioned about some things. I like to see all my albums standing next to each other on my tablet.”

 

“Yeah, I can get that.” He sorted through the CDs, stopping his research when he saw Amy Whinehouse. “Oh yeah, Amy.”

 

The music filled the small compartment, and Charles made a thin smile, looking at the road. He started humming softly.

 

“So where do you live?”

 

“In Bronks. 221B Clinton St.”

 

“Bronks? That’s… far.”

 

“Nice way to put it.”

 

“No, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry. I’m just surprised. How come do you live there if you can afford our school?”

 

“Soccer scholarship.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

Silence. Finally Erik talked, looking down.

 

“I really don’t like it there.”

 

He looked distressed. Which made Charles surprised. And distressed, to be honest.

 

“Wanna crash at my place tonight?” he asked tentatively.

 

Erik answered before he even realised what he was saying. “Sure.”

 

_What the hell?_

 

“Your parents will be okay? You might want to call them.”

 

“My parents won’t say a thing,” laughed Erik ruthlessly, looking outside to avoid Charles’ questioning gaze upon him even if he could feel it. What he saw blew his mind.

 

“Fucking hell, did you see that?” he asked Charles, but the huge golden manor he saw was now hidden by a forest.

 

“See what?” retorted the latter, trying to look outside through the window on the opposite side.

 

“The giant-ass house. Who owns that?”

 

Charles got back to a more appropriate position.

 

“Yeah I do. It’s Sir McAvoy.” He looked neutral.

 

Erik pointed a finger to him, a note of incredulity in his voice. “You mean your father owns this damn castle?”

 

“Yeah” answered simply Charles while opening his window. “He works for the CIA.” He grabbed a pass hidden in the glove compartment and pushed it against a reader in front of a gate which opened automatically.

 

“Woaah.”

 

“He’s kind of always on a power-trip. But he is a good man.”

 

Erik umed.

 

They got out of the car and made the short walk to the entrance of the house, Erik not being able to help himself but staring at everything, amazed by the luxury of his environment. He’d never seen that before.

 

“Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship.” He grinned at his friend, who poked him in the ribs.

 

“So, do you want to sleep in one of the guest…”

 

“Hey Charlie! So, did your “Prince Charming” Raven told me about has...” Gen cut him in the middle of his sentence. She appeared in front of the two of them with a silly grin, stopping straight when she saw Erik. Charles gave her an exasperated look, putting his hand on his mouth.

 

She tried to hide a small smile. And failed.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming here with a date- friend. Umm, yeah. Enjoy your night.”

 

She gave a serious look to Erik. “Be careful or you’ll hear about me.” Then she winked at him and left without another word.

 

Charles shifted his weight on his feet, searching his words.

 

“Yeah, that was my sister Gen. A little bonfire if you want my opinion. I’m sorry, she’s just so excited at the idea of…”

 

“It’s fine, Charles.” Erik said honestly. “It’s been two months. If you were interested, you would have made a move by now.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s go upstairs, I’ll show you your room.”

As they made their way up in the stairs, Erik tried to find a way to lower the tension that clung to Charles like a second skin.

 

“Charlie…” he repeated, pulling his tongue at the principal interested.

 

“Shut up,” Charles said, but he laughed anyway. “Here, third door to your left.” He opened the door for his guest, following him inside. “The bathroom is to your right. The door of the balcony is locked, but ask me if you want the key. I’ll go get it.”

 

Erik looked around, the room way bigger than his compact 1 ½.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. It’ll be fine. The room is great.”

 

Charles shifted nervously.

 

“So do you want to have dinner? Or do you like video games? We have quite a collection, or maybe you just want to stay alone, which is…” He said too fast. Erik raised his eyebrows.

 

“Maybe just hang out in here? I’m not super hungry.”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Charles turned on the light to their full capacity, finding the lightning a bit too subdued for the situation before sitting in a chair in front of Erik, a chess game separating them.

 

Charles curled up in his chair while Erik installed himself comfortably.

 

“So, how come you don’t want to go home? Are you having problems with your parents? If you need help, I’m here.”

 

Erik smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He thought this was a rather feminine approach, but it was well-meaning. He was used to it with Charles, after having spent two months with his gay friend. Anyway, Erik was rather fond of feminine approach.

 

“So, how come you live in Bronks?”

 

* * *

 

 

Gen was careful not to be seen as she passed in the hallway. She aimed on her tiptoes for the bedroom next to the one Charles had chosen for his “friend”. After having silently closed the door, she sat down against the wall, readjusting the pillow behind her back. This might take a while, she thought with a devilish smile. She had her phone in her pocket in case it was too boring.

 

“So how come you live in Bronks?” her brother’s voice asked. It was a bit muffled by the wall, but if she strained her ears she could understand.

 

“It’s the only place I can afford.”

 

 _Not as romantic as I was expecting_ , she thought, making a face.

 

“You live on your own?”

 

“Yeah, my mom…” He cleared his throat. “She died three years ago. I never knew my father.”

 

_Oh my God he’s opening up to him! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC AWW CHARLIE!_

 

“Dear God, Erik, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

 

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t know.”

 

“No, it was quite obvious.” It was silencious for a second. Even Gen could feel the tension.

 

_Damn, why are you ruining this Charles!_

 

“I mean, when you said you live alone…”

 

“Yeah, all right mate.”

 

Silence again. Gen heard the wheels turning in Charles’ head..

 

“Erik, sorry my friend, but I gotta ask… Was there no one to help you? Were you alone through this? I can’t imagine…”

 

_That’s right Charlie! Make him talk! He’ll be sensitive, then you’ll cheer him up!_

 

“No, no, I wasn’t. I’m still not. Logan’s mother has practically adopted me. I just didn’t want to be a burden. They’re fantastic, as a family. It’s just that the youngest- a little boy named Caleb- doesn’t have much self-esteem. I mean, he’s shy and he’s not very good at sports. Logan’s the center of attention of his mom, even if he doesn’t like it, and his sister Gaby is the coolest, sweetest, funniest bad ass I’ve ever met. Doesn’t leave a lot of place for the little one. I didn’t want to take more attention. But they’ve been good to me. Tracy- the mother- keeps giving Logan leftovers for me. I’m not much of a cook. I go supper there every sunday night. It makes her so happy, she deserves it. His father is a great man, too. They help me a lot financially.”

 

_Ok, this is just perfect. Charlie’s gonna fall for this._

 

“Wow. I would never have guessed. This is fantastic.”

 

“They are.”

 

_Oh my God this is cheesy. Just like my brother. Perfect._

 

“So, who do you think is gonna make the first move tonight?” Charles asked.

 

_WAIT, WHAT?!?!?!_

 

“Hank or Raven?” He continued.

 

_Oh._

 

Erik laughed.

 

“Raven. Definitely.”

 

“Yeah. Then Hank will have a heart attack. The poor sod. He’s just too funny. I don’t even think his brain’s gonna work enough to kiss her back.”

 

“Wanna bet? I have faith in this guy. He’s crazy for her, and I don’t believe for a second that his brain could stop working. He’s a genius. A bugging one sometimes, but still.”

 

Gen could almost hear Charles smile.

 

“No, we shouldn’t do that. He’s a friend.”

 

_Oh come on Charlie. Don’t be so straight! He’s trying to make you have fun, for God’s sake!_

“Oh come on Charles. Don’t be so straight!”

 

_I’m really starting to like this Erik guy._

 

She could hear Charles laughing a little.

 

“All right. What are we betting?”

 

“The one that loses pays 24 beers to the other. Than we see who can drink more in one night.”

 

_Pff, like Charlie could drink two beer without being completely drunk. Even I can drink more than him._

 

“All right!”

 

_Oh, little Charlie is trying to look cool. I like it!_

 

He’d probably kill her if he heard her thoughts. She heard moving, to shake hands probably.

 

_Well, this is gonna be an interesting night…_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> Here's chapter 5!
> 
> I just want to say, I know Gen has been here a lot since a few chapters, but the following ones are more about Charles, Erik and the other characters. :)
> 
> I hope you like it! :) Feedback is always apprediated! Thanks xx

_Erik woke up with a cry, trembling and sweaty from his dream. He sat up, breathing hard. Passing his hands on his face, he tried to inhale profoundly. He got out of bed and opened the light, looking down in search of his boxers. After having put them on, he went out the balcony, needing some fresh air._

_He’d been dreaming of his mom again. He’d been here with her when she was killed, but couldn't move, just stood there helplessly. He had done nothing to save her, and had watched his mother yelling, grunting, debating, until all he heard were her weak moans and the cruel laughs of the people that had stolen her life for no reason. Just because they were psychopaths._

_No matter how many times he dreamt about that, the scene kept changing, and it was more horrible every time, the element of surprise still there._

Why I am doing this to myself? I should never have spoken about this to Charles. That’s all it does to me. All it does.

_He started to shiver, the cool night air freezing his wet skin. He saw the light in the room with which he shared the balcony opening. He sweared when he realized he’d woken up Charles, not wanting to disturb him when he’d invited him and served him so kindly._

_His friend appeared on the balcony, clad in a pair of trousers and a t-shirt, his dressing gown thrown over his shoulders._

_“What are you doing here my friend? It’s 3:00 am in the morning.” Then he looked down. After a moment of silence, during which Erik swore he saw Charles’ eyes widen when they passed  over his chest and boxers. It only lasted for a second before his friend cleared his mind._

_“Dear God, Erik, you must be freezing.” He took him in his arms, and Erik leaned into the touch, looking for comfort and heat. Charles passed a hand in his friend’s hair, gently pulling the hair at his nape, and Erik groaned softly, nuzzling at his neck. Charles let him got for a second, and Erik moaned, but he stopped when he realised Charles was putting his robe over his shoulders only to take him in his safe arms again._

_“Why are you out there?”_

_“Bad dream,” he mumbled._

_“Come inside with me.” Like a puppy, he followed Charles, discovering his private space for the first time. “It’s pretty.”_

_“Thanks.” Charles clutched his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed and disposing Erik’s head on his lap, the latter sitting on the floor._

_“Do you need to talk about it?”_

_“No,” answered Erik, gently grabbing one of Charles’ hands and kissing it._

_“What do you need, Erik? I’ll give you whatever you need.”_

_“I need you Charles. I need you.”_

_“Then you’ll have me.” He looked down at him with something shining in his eyes. Slowly, he stood up, and removed his t-shirt._

_“Oh yeah…” Erik murmured, wanting more._

_He sat down a little straighter, his pupils dilated and his breath coming out in short gaps. Charles smiled adorably at him, but if you looked closely you could see something wicked on his lips. Then he advance, taking off his belt, and…_

 

Erik woke up with a cry, trembling and sweaty from his dream. He sat up, breathing hard. Passing his hands on his face, he tried to inhale profoundly. It has just been a dream, he told himself. It meant nothing. Nothing.

 

He tried to get up, but something down his hips told him it might not be a good idea. He wished he could go outside though. Might cool off his ardor. He should have asked for a key, he reprimanded himself. But then, how the fuck could he have guessed this would happen? Sighing, he laid down again. He was not gonna jerk off, he told himself. He’d wait, but we wouldn’t to this. It’d ruin everything, if it wasn’t ruined already, he thought angrily.

 

It was gonna be a very long night indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

From the other side of the wall, Gen, who was lying down on her stomach on the neatly made bed with her feet crossed in the air,  stopped texting Bobby. They’d been talking for awhile, and she’d rather talk to him all night than to go to sleep. Anyway, she told herself as a weak excuse, this was not even her room and she couldn’t risk being catched in the hallway at 1:00 in her day clothes with her cell phone in her hand. Mom would kill her.

 

Putting her Iphone in her pocket, she silently got down to go back to her previous position against the wall. Making sure she wasn’t imagining things, she listened.

 

“I need you Charles. I need you.” It was Erik talking, sounding out of breath.. He was asleep, she realized. But didn’t dreams represent our desires?

 

She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide open. She didn’t believe what she was hearing. “I was right!” she murmured, doing a little dance of victory.

 

Then she heard a faint “Oh yes,” and she realised it was even better than she originally thought.

 

_This is PERFECT!!!! YEAH! Oh, my brother has a loooooover………. Man, I’m always freaking right! He really should listen to me more._

 

When she heard Erik wake up, she jumped back on the bed, taking her phone back and feeling guilty for abandoning Bobby even for five minutes. She hoped he wasn’t asleep. Thinking about what she learned earlier, a mischievous smile formed itself on her lips. Bobby was a year older. Which meant he was in Logan’s sister year.

 

_Hey bobby. do u have gaby jackman’s phone #? ♥♥ Sleep tight!_

 

She was an awesome sister.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! This is chapter six. Enjoy! :)

When Charles got out of his bedroom, the first thing he saw was Erik’s back. He was sitting in the stairs, his shoulders down, fully dressed, probably waiting for him.

 

_Dammit, I’m such a bad host. I hope he hasn’t been here for long. Gen should have taken him in the kitchen! Well, no… probably not. I bet she’s still sleeping anyway. She’s a complete mess every morning since last month._

 

“Good morning, Erik,” Charles said, smiling.

 

Erik ducked his head, clearing his throat. “Good morning Charles.”

 

The latter frowned. “Slept well?”

 

“No, not really.” He still hadn’t moved.

 

Silence. Awkward.

 

“So, what would you like to eat?”

 

“Umm, nothing, it’s fine. I don’t usually have breakfast anyway,” he lied. He still wasn’t looking.

 

“No, please, I insist. By the time you get home anyway, it will be far past breakfast time.”

 

Erik finally turned around, regretting it instantly. He loved the way the colors heightened when he realised how undressed he was and the way his eyes were still a little foggy from sleep. He quickly looked at his phone instead, pretending to be texting.

 

 _I’m such a jackass_ he told himself. _He invited me to his place, the least I should do is try to show some respect. This is not how mom raised me._

 

Feeling guilty, he looked up again and attempted a smile. He’d stay for breakfast, he decided, then go home and think. He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

“All right,” he agreed, getting up.

 

Charles looked relieved, which surprised him a bit. Why would he care? Making a movement to lead him to the kitchen, he followed.

 

“So what do you want to eat? We’ve got tons of food.”

 

“Ah, just something simple. The easiest for you.”

 

“I can make anything you like. I’m sort of a cook. It’s one of my passions,” Charles said when they got into the kitchen, just before frowning and turning his head.

 

“Gen, you’re bloody waken up?!”

 

“Yup.” She was sitting on the counter, looking down at her phone, smiling. Not a devilish smile like the day before, but a happy, tired, beautiful smile.

 

Charles gaped, then looked nervous.

 

“You’re never up before noon. Has something happened?”

 

“Obviously not. I wouldn’t be smiling.”

 

Then her brother noticed.

 

“You’re wearing the same clothes than last night. You didn’t go to bed.” He approached, trying to see what was on her phone. “What are you doing?”

 

Erik sat down, ready to enjoy a good show. He’d always found Logan and his sister fighting just too damned funny.

 

“Nothing! I was just… reading a fanfiction.” Erik smiled knowingly. She sounded way too nervous, and she was red.

 

“Ah please, this is ridiculous. Don’t do that again. Reading this will make you brain rot. It’s useless and stupid, unsophisticated writing.”

 

“Shut up Charlie. I know you read some about Sherlock.”

 

“Yeah, but Sherlock is…”

 

“And Jane Eyre,” she cut him. “About the movie with the beautiful actor, his eyes and his sleeves…”

 

Charles became red. Gen smiled. Erik liked her, he decided. She was a funny little thing. She knew where to poke her brother. She also knew how to change a subject.

 

“Well, yeah… you liked him too, remember.”

 

“Of course.” Then she got down, capping out of the kitchen, tapping Erik’s shoulder on her way.

 

“Hi Erik!”

 

“Hi!”

 

The other man sat to face him.

 

“Sorry for that.”

 

Erik laughed. “I’m feeling more sorry for you man. She totally got you. She wasn’t reading.”

 

Charles froze, which only made Erik smile more. “What are you implying?”

 

“I’m implying that she was texting.”

 

His friend shook it off. “Naah. Genny would never lie to me.”

 

_He’s so naive. It’s adorable._

_No it’s not._

 

“Dude, she was texting a guy. She stayed up all night. She was red and smiling like crazy. She didn’t want you to read. Or that, or maybe she was reading smut.”

 

“My sister would never do that! She’s way too young! She’s innocent!”

 

“Then she was texting a guy. Trust me, Gaby’s been texting someone for weeks now. I know what a flirting teenager looks like. Especially if she tries to hide it. Logan’s been trying to guess her phone passcode to see who it might be. He’s pissed.”

 

“No, please, she wasn’t. I know her.”

 

Erik smiled, not duped. “As you wish.”

 

“So any decision about breakfast?” Charles changed the subject, quite not subtly.

 

Erik thought about french toast. It’s been so long since anyone had cooked this for him. The last time he remembered was on his last birthday before his mother died.

 

“Can we have french toast?” His friend laughed.

 

“Of course. Do you prefer it sugary or plain?”

 

“Anyway you like.”

 

“Sugary it is. It’ll take me about 30 minutes.”

 

_Fuck. Didn’t think about that._

 

“Can I help you?” the soccer player asked hopefully to make things go faster.

 

“Sure, if you want.”

 

While working, Erik realised what a bad idea that was. Charles and him kept bumping into each other, and his friend seemed to be very determined to discuss. Erik did his best to look enjoyed.

 

"So, where are your parents?" he asked, wondering why he still hadn't see them. He had been in this house for a good 12 hours, and even though it was big, he guessed he should have seen them. The way Charles' face hardened and his posture straightened left him perplex though.

 

"My mom is probably sleeping," Charles mumbled, blending the mix with a little more force than necessary, and Erik thought he'd better not insist on the subject, even though seeing Charles like this make his heart ache a little, and he wondered suddenly why he cared that much.

 

_The dream was only because of his sister said the night before, about us being on a date… She’s fourteen. She doesn’t know anything about this. I’m not into him. I am not gay. I’ve had tons of girlfriends._

_The word bisexual rang in his mind, and even though he tried to shut it down, a small part of his brain couldn't unconvince him that that was surely an option._

 

* * *

 

 

On his way home in the bus, Erik had plenty of time to think about what had happened the night before. Honestly, he knew it couldn’t just be a dream. Everybody had weird sex dreams time to time. He certainly didn’t mean that he was attracted to Charles. He wasn’t ugly, and his baby face was certainly cute, and yes, their bodies were like two pieces from a puzzle, but Charles wasn’t the first guy he met who was like that. He also did a lot of sport, which counted. But Erik wasn’t stupid. It was normal to judge people’s appearance. Of course Charles was a fine man. Outside.

 

That wasn’t the part that worried him.

 

The part that did was the inside. Inside, Charles was wonderful. They were opposites, and it was good to meet someone that was irrevocably and utterly good for once. Himself, Logan and his family were all great people, but none of them had a good soul like Charles. He was caring, open, talented, loving, funny but shy, and Erik died to make that shyness disappear, to enhance his self esteem and discover his true personality. More selfishly, he had to admit, he needed Charles as a support, as a lover, to help him enjoy life again, to stop being haunted by his past. He wanted to be free, to feel fully, to breathe, to laugh, to smile, to live. He wanted Charles to be his home.

 

And that was the problem. This feeling couldn’t be felt for a friend. He thought he could escape it, but last night he learned it was impossible. Since the beginning, he knew there was something special in this man, and he’s been a fool to ignore it. In his dream, he clearly said that he needed Charles. He was his pillar. He could just hang on to him like a buoy, and he knew he’d feel safe and warm. This wasn’t just friendship, or even physical. And Erik couldn’t do just that. The last time he loved with all his heart, that someone had been his everything, he had lost her, and he couldn’t bear another weight like this. It’d break him.

 

Charles had cared for him so much these two last months, for everybody. He’d been kind, generous, understanding, cheering people up, optimistic and loving. It was beautiful to see him. Especially with his sister. They were quite a pair.

 

As the bus made its way through the city, the buildings becoming more apart, Erik faced the evidence. He was falling in love. He couldn’t help it. The only problem was Charles. He wasn’t in love with him. He made it clear. And it was clear anyway. He’d never done any clear moves in two months. It was evident.

 

The other evidence that literally hit him in the face was the fact that he was bisexual. He couldn’t deny it anymore. Even though he was sexually attracted by women, he now was by men, too. That was surprising of course, but Erik didn’t take it bad. He may be different, but he always had been, and beside, he wasn’t alone. And it explained why he was in love with Charles and not Logan, for instance. They were, in a way, more alike. Both living the same things and emotions. Anyway, Erik had always found gay and lesbian people interesting. They had a spark in their personality that the rest of the world didn’t, and that he enjoyed. But he couldn’t let Charles know he was bisexual. The man was not interested in him, Erik would know by now, and he didn’t want to make his friend feel awkward or put pressure on him.

 

He was gonna have to either forget his feelings, or lose him.

 

Erik knew which one was gonna hurt him less.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> Here's chapter 7! I'm introducing Pietro and Gaby (Logan's sister) to you for the first time. I really have something for them, they're adorable.
> 
> I hope you like them too! Pietro is one of my favorite character to write.
> 
> As you can see in the fanfic's tags, there is some underage kissing. It's mainly because of those two. Gaby is 16 and Pietro 18.
> 
> PS: I posted a new chapter 8 with Erik and Charles too ;)
> 
> Thanks a lot xx

Gaby typed on her phone, torn between excitement et nervousness.

_Ya here?_

_Yeah. Waiting ;)_

Gaby couldn't help it but smile. She was feverish. It was the first time she saw him alone since last summer. She had met him while doing her training course to be a camp counselor at a summer camp. His nickname with the children was Quicksilver, and he was the climbing instructor. The first time she brought the kids to that activity, he'd been incredibly adorable with them, very careful for their security and entertaining. He had a way with them. It was magical. One of the girls in Gaby's group, a little uncontrollable red-hair witch that no one supported, was completely bemused by him. She did everything he said and answered everything he asked. Nobody understood why him and no one else.

Then she saw him during parties and reunions with the other teenagers working at the camp, and Gaby discovered a new facet to his personality. He was the funniest guy in the world, but he wasn't really social. It was all a mask. His real name was Pietro. Little by little, she started to talk to him, and she discovered they had many things in common. They both played soccer, both laughed at the same jokes, both liked the same music, the pure rock'n'roll of the 70's that no one of their generation listened to. He was shy, but after a while they were close enough and he opened up to her. He confided in her that he never knew his father, and that he was very close to his little sister, being her daddy in a way. He had a lot of responsibilities taking care of her, and for that reason he felt he was in another dimension, like he was living his life in accelerate, that he couldn't just stop and take it easy like people of his age. He told her that she changed that, that she was his ground. His tastes were also very particular, and he admitted he felt he didn't live in the same decade as others. They spent a lot of time playing soccer, climbing, watching movies and sharing headphones in the bus on their way home. Pietro also had a passion for old video games, which she started to learn about and found awesome. He was her best friend, even if she only had been able to see him occasionally during camp reunions since the beginning of school. He had to watch his sister, and Gaby preferred not to have him visit her at her parents' place anyway. He was 18. She knew it was perfectly fine. They only had 2 years apart, but she knew her parents would freak out if she brought and 18 years old boy home. And that wasn't even the part that worried her more. It was Logan. Either Pietro would die, or her brother would. She knew he knew something was on, and as much as she loved him, Logan was seriously starting to bug her with his attempts to find out who she was talking to and watching her. Gaby and Pietro texted a lot to make up for not seeing each other, and those messages were the highlights of her days. He was so sweet and sarcastic, and she felt a connection with him she'd never felt before. So when he told her his sister and mom would be out for the night and that he'd find an excuse not to come, it was her chance. She was missing him so much.

Gaby opened the window, thanking God for the thousandth time that her room was on the first floor. Looking around, she saw Pietro leaning on the wall, a little smile playing on his face.

"Hi!" she murmured, beaming.

"Hi Pet!" He stayed there for a minute, waiting for her to move so he could get in. Gaby started to fret, wondering why he wasn't coming in. Had she misunderstood what he meant? Was she imagining things? Was even her feelings reciproque? When he raised his eyebrows, looking up and down at her with amused eyes, she realized her mistake.

"Ah shit, sorry..." She blushed, distancing herself from the window. His smile only grew, and he gallantly jumped and landed in her bedroom.

There was a guy in her bedroom.

"Don't worry," he said, looking at her intensely. Gaby was starting to feel awkward, shifting her weight to her other foot when he murmured, "It's so good to see you again," before taking her into his arms and burying his face in her hair, trying to commit her smell to his memory, and Gaby finally relaxed, holding him back. He truly meant the words, she could hear it, and she remembered that it was Pietro with her, that she could let go of her defenses.

"You too," she happily mumbled against his chest. Without letting go of him, she guided them to the bed where they sat. Gently, he cupped her neck and pulled her back off a bit, staring directly into her eyes. "Let me look at you," he breathed against her lips.

"I missed you," she answered, cupping his face in her hands to remember his traits.

He didn't answer, instead tilting his head on the side before gently enrapturing her bottom lips between his, stroking gently, the kiss telling everything he needed to say. He got back a little, gauging her reaction. She made no sound, but her eyes were warm, her pupils dilated and her color heightened. She was beautiful, so natural and pure. Slowly, he kissed her again, chastely, and she kissed him back this time. It only lasted 10 seconds, and it was a little clumsy in a beautiful way. It was love itself. No words were needed. They spoke every day. This, this reunion, was sacred.

Carefully, he laid down, Gaby leaning on him, her head on his shoulder, and he put the covers over their entwined bodies, making them a warm cozy nest, enjoying the feel of her breathing against his neck. It was simple and comforting, knowing the girl he loved was with him at last. Even as he slept, he was aware of her presence, savoring those precious moments before he'd wake up at dawn to go back home, before his mother realised he was gone. He left Gaby a note when he did, not wanting to distract her from sleeping. She was so beautiful when she did, the little smile he loved so much playing on her lips. He couldn't resist the temptation of bending down and kissing her hair before opening the window. Pietro was looking forward the next time he'd see her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's chapter 8! :)
> 
> Just wanna say, I read a lot of fanfictions in which Magda is a complete bitch, so I decided to make her a nice person, even if I'm not exactly fond of her. I added her some qualities. Anyway she won't be an important character, just a little incentive for our two men. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_**Two days later, on Monday morning** _

 

Charles was sitting in a chair at the cafeteria, waiting for Raven and Hank to join him. He kept stealing looks at Erik. He’d been extremely distant that morning when Charles had come up to him. His eyes had widened when he saw him, and he had hummed at everything his friend had said before mumbling something and leaving, not looking back. He’d look hurt, and the cheerleader was wondering what had happened during the weekend to make him act like this. It wasn’t him. Charles was going to ask Logan about Erik’s behaviour. If he could help his friend, he would.

 

“Hey Charles, what’s up? You’re making your ‘Something Is Bugging Me’ face.”

 

Charles looked up, and he was able to smile when he saw Raven. It’d do him good to have someone to talk to.

 

“Just thinking about Erik. He’s not being himself today. He avoids me.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry. He probably just wants to spend some time with other people. You two have been hanging out a lot lately. Give him some space.”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” answered Charles, not convinced for a second. There was more to this than just that, he knew it. Frowning, he noticed something. “Where’s Hank? He follows you everywhere since last month. You’re giving him some space, too?” he teased her. Raven punched him lightly on the shoulder, making him smile. “Shut up, Charlie. He’s eating at the cafeteria today. He’s waiting to be served.”

 

“Aw, and you’re not joining him. Maybe you should. People might talk, you know,” then he whispered, “Gossip.”

 

“Pff, he told me to join you. You didn’t look good. And anyway, there’s so much gossiping about you that no one notices Hank and me.”

 

Charles frowned, straightening and confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“You don’t know?” asked Raven, honestly surprised. “Oh, Charles… Everybody’s been talking about Erik and you. But I guess it was clear from the beginning, wasn’t it? I mean, we thought he was hetero, but you never know until you find the one...”, she said before winking. Charles shook his head.

 

“Raven, this is nonsense. Sounds like Gen. You’re acting like a child. Erik is not in love with me. Believe me.”

 

She could hear the tint of desperation in his voice, and she smiled despite her friend’s pain. And don’t believe she didn’t notice he didn’t talk about his own feelings toward the other man. After all, Charles, even if he always thought the contrary, was extremely bad at hiding his own feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Two days later, on Wednesday morning** _

 

“And that’s how my sister and I ended up at Frankfurt at 3:00 am in our pajamas without gas.”

 

Erik laughed. This girl, Magda, was quite something. He’d never really talked to her in the last years, and he was regretting it. Lately, he realized that it was actually good to meet new people, like Raven and Hank. He discovered that not everybody was a jackass, and that some people could care for him. It had been so long since anyone had that he still had difficulties believing it. Magda was a really interesting person. She’d traveled a lot, especially in Germany, excelled at music and had a beautiful voice. She was so vivid, always having scatty stories that made him laugh every time. She was a bit hippie, too, and her style was completed by her brown eyes, beautiful red curls and her white skin, and she had the more astonishing smile he’d ever seen. He’d been talking to her a lot in the last three days, and they had soon become good friends.

 

“Oh my God, so did you finally get on the train?”

 

“Yeah, I did, but they’d closed my bunk, so they gave me a room. It was so large, I felt like a princess.”

 

“So everything worked again. Man, I can’t understand how you always get out of those situations.”

 

They were sitting outside, leaning on a tree. She had a book opened in front of her with drawings in it. She had it everywhere she went, and since he knew her, Erik had always seen her with it every lunch break, whether she was in the library, sitting outside or in the cafeteria. He heard the bell ring.

 

“So, what is your next class?” the man asked, getting up and offering his hand to her.

 

“Umm… I think it’s physics. Not so bad. You?” They were walking in the hallway, heading for their classes.

 

“Gym.”

 

“Nice! We’re starting badminton this week, right?”, she said, her curls softly bouncing as she walked beside him. “It’s my favorite sport, with soccer.”

 

He turned his face toward her, a smile forming on his lips. “You like soccer?”

 

“Of course! I’m on the female team of the school. You should come to see one of our games.”

 

“Yeah, totally. Just tell me when the next one is, I wanna see you girls play.”

 

They arrived in front of an opened door, students entering the local. “This is where I stop.”

 

“Alright, see you later!”

 

“Yeah, have a nice afternoon!”

 

As she said those words, Erik saw Charles entering the class. He looked sad, but nodded to him anyway, and Erik felt extremely guilty, nodding back. It made his soul ache to see his friend suffer because of him. He was missing him so much, but as much as he wished it wasn’t, he couldn’t bear being with Charles. It was hurting him too much. He tried on Monday morning, but seeing his face, hearing his voice, his accent, was just reminding him of what he couldn’t have, and was turning the knife in the wound. When Charles turned away, Erik cast his eyes down.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Later that day** _

 

“So, how’s Charles taking it?” Hank asked Raven, the phone stuck between his head and his shoulders while he was playing with a rubik cube. He always got stuck with one square different on each face. It was driving him out of his mind since last week, and he was working on it.

 

“Pretty bad,” she answered, her voice faint because of the phone. “I mean, he’s asking normally, but I’ve known him for years. I mean, you saw it, too.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t have any free time to see you guys after school. This physics project is really taking a lot of time. I’m happy for you that you don’t have my teacher.”

 

“Yeah, I’m kinda pissed about that. I miss you baby.”

 

Hank couldn’t help but smile. The last month had been the happiest of his life. He was dating the most fantastic girl in the universe. He just hoped he was worthy of her.

 

“Me too, sweetheart.”

 

“But whatever Charles says, I know he’s in love with Erik. And hell, he loves him too. Just look at their eyes, and you know it. You don’t act like that when you’re just friends. I mean, what else could explain Erik’s jackass attitude? He’s not an asshole, and if anything bad had happened between them, Charles would have told me. The only thing he’d keep silent is if he was in love. And he clearly has feelings for Erik. Last night, he was trying to be cheerful, but I could see the pain in him. It kills me to see him hurt like that, and doing nothing to fix it. He’s sure that Erik knows he loves him, and is disgusted and avoids him. It’s the first time he doesn’t admit something to me, so I know it’s serious. I even agreed to play his weird war board games with all the pieces and complicated-ass rules to make him happy! Hell, they’re so hot together, and everybody saw it. They’re driving me crazy, Hank! They clearly need a girl to put them on the right path.”

  
  
Hank laughed. He could so easily imagine the smile on her face and the determination in her eyes. She was the best friend Charles could have.


	9. Heterosexuality was never an option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> This is chapter 9. I think you'll like it, it was great to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Two days later on Friday afternoon** _

 

Erik was making his way to the language pavilion when Magda joined him, grabbing his arm.

 

“Hey Erik, what’s up?”

 

* * *

 

 

Charles was trying to unlock his locker, fumbling with the padlock for a moment. “Crumpets. I’m gonna be late.”

 

When he finally succeeded, he took all the books he needed for the rest of the day, his heart tightening a little when he saw the picture of him and his friends scotched to the door. Erik looked so happy that day, his arms over Charles’ shoulders. It was after they had win a game, they had all gone out to celebrate.

 

Charles missed those days. He’d feel happy and loved, accepted. The way Erik was disgusted by him now made him feel rejected, almost ashamed of being homosexual. He thought he was over that, but being cast aside by the person you love would do that to you. Nauseated, Charles snachted the photo and tore it into 4 pieces, a single tear escaping his eye. He had try talking to Erik again the day before, but it had been inefficacious. Erik didn’t like him anymore. How could he love him? He saw him as everybody did, surely. A pathetic gay coward. He could achieve everything intellectually, but socially, he was a failure. He had nothing to offer. He wasn’t funny, or popular, and he shared no interest with people of his age. No wonder no one liked him. He had Raven and Hank, but no one could ever love him. Proof, they were now a couple. He was happy for them, but he wasn’t as important. He was just passing in people’s life until they got tired of him. He was worthless.

 

He turned around to make his way to his class after wiping his tear away, jogging not to miss the beginning of the lecture when he stopped straight, his books hitting the floor with a loud crash before everything became silent.

 

Just like his heart did.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik laughed at the joke Magda just made, and when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a corner, he simply thought that she was moving them so they wouldn’t block the hallway, but  suddenly he felt hot lips against his and little hands grabbing his hair, pulling it. His eyes widened in surprise. When he didn’t kiss her back, she retreated a little to see his face, but she was distracted when a loud crash happened not far from them. Erik followed her gaze, gasping when he saw what was waiting for him.

 

Charles was frozen, looking at them with betrayed and hurt eyes, his lips trembling. Before Erik even had the reflex to detach himself from Magda, the cheerleader was running away, leaving his things laying on the floor. Coming to his senses, Erik followed him, running faster than he had during his soccer games, than he had in his whole life. He was fighting for the last thing he had, and couldn’t lose. Love.

 

“Charles, wait!”

 

Erik grabbed his friend’s arm, but when the latter looked at him, his eyes wet and hard, Erik could do nothing else but let go, shocked. He’d never seen a look like this before, never seen a man so broken. Erik wasn’t sure if he could ever make up for this. Helplessly, he watched Charles leave, realizing he was also leaving his life.

 

He’d ruined everything.

 

Not giving a care in the world about his classes or his things, Erik left the building too. He didn’t know if Charles could ever forgive him, but he had to try. It was his last chance.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles opened the front door in fury, then slammed it. Running, he made his way upstairs, breathing hard.

 

“Charles?” he heard his mother ask with a drunken voice.

 

 _For one time that she_ _realizes I'm here, it has to be this one!_

 

“Not now!” Then he entered his room and slammed the door once again, letting himself fall on his bed with a hoarse cry. He’d driven all the way from school to home, and that had been a really unwise decision in his emotional state, but for the first time Charles didn’t care. He needed to get away. Away from all those stares of pity or contempt, away from Erik, away from his own life. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was tired of everything, tired of being judged, tired of being rejected over and over again, tired of being himself. Erik was the man that could either save him or destroy him, and he chose to destroy him. Not that Charles could blame him. Why would he love him? How could he love him? He was nothing.

 

In a sitting position, leaning against the side of the bed, Charles let himself fall to the floor slowly. He passed his hands on his face. He was dripping from everywhere. He must be the most unappealing sight in the universe. He was getting up to get a towel in his bathroom when he heard a pounding at the door.

 

“Open the door, Charles, please! I can explain!” It was Erik’s voice. It was faint, but Charles would recognize it everywhere.

 

“Who's that at the door?” his mother asked weakly, trying to get up but falling back on the couch, her head fuzzy.

 

“Please don’t open it!” Charles said. He was trying very hard to keep his voice even.

 

********

 

Gen frowned when she saw Erik pounding at the door, yelling at Charles and begging him to let him come.

 

_Oh my God, what happened?_

 

Running, she made the long distance between the gate and the door in a record time, stopping to take her breath on the porch.

 

“Erik, what the hell is happening? Has something happened to Charles? Is he okay?”

 

In the same moment, she heard her brother yell “Please don’t open it!”

 

Instantly she became aggressive, her posture straighter, looking at Erik directly in the eyes.

 

“What have you done?” She pointed the door. “Did you hurt him?”

 

For the life of him, Erik had never thought this little funny girl could be that serious.

 

“Yes,” he answered honestly, and Gen didn’t know if she should be relieved that he admitted it or pissed at him for whatever it was he’d done. “Please Gen, you gotta let me in and fix this.”

 

She looked uncertained. “My brother doesn’t want you to come in. I don’t want to disrespect his choices.”

 

He leaned forward to be on the same level as her, making a desperate gesture with his hands. “Please, it’s my last chance. If I don’t apologize, he’ll never forgive me.”

 

Gen looked at him with a glare that was way too serious for a 14 years old. “Do you love him?”

 

It was the time for Erik to admit his feelings. If he didn’t do it now, he could never again, and as scary as it was, he had to.

 

“Yes,” he whispered.

 

She stared at him for a long time, trying to see if he was lying or not, but when she saw nothing on his face but raw guilt, hurt and love, she retrieved her key from her pocket.

 

“Fine. You can come in. But…,” she started, pointing a finger at him and looking in his eyes, “...if you hurt him more, I’ll kick your ass out of this house and if I ever see you again close to him, I’ll kick other things you might hold dear. My brother may be pacifist but I am not.”

 

Coming from a 15 years old, those words were barely scary, but the pure love and care that they transported was enough to pass the message.

 

“Thank you,” was all he said before entering the house and making his way upstairs as fast as possible, trying to remember which room was Charles’.

 

“Charles?” he asked. “Please, let me come in. I don’t want to enter if you don’t want me to, but know that I’ll stay here as long as I can’t explain what really happened.’’

 

“ ‘Really’ “ Erik heard Charles echoed in a hoarse, ruthless voice he’d never thought his friend capable of using. “Sounds promising.”

 

Erik walked toward the provenance of his friend’s voice, stopping in front of an ajar door. “Charles, can I come in?”

 

He heard no sound for a full minute, staying still and waiting, until he heard Charles breathe out and answer “Yes.”

 

With permission granted, Erik slowly opened the door, then closed it and installed himself on the floor in front of the other man. He was careful not to look at his face until he was settled down. What he saw terrorized him. Charles looked like he was about to kill himself.

 

“So, let’s get this over with,” the cheerleader began. He looked at Erik expectantly, arching his eyebrows. The taller man said nothing, bemused by what he was seeing. He was speechless in front of him. Charles laughed, a laugh that didn’t reach his eyes, then turned his head right before looking at the floor. “That’s right. You don’t know how to tell me. Spare yourself the trouble. I have a pretty good idea of what you wanna say. Don’t need to hear that.” With this last sentence, he stared directly in Erik’s eyes, and the latter had never seen so much pain in someone. That made him come to his senses, and grab Charles’ arm when he tried to get up.

 

“No. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true.”

 

Charles didn’t go down, but didn’t shy away either, which Erik took as a good sign.

 

“And how would you know? You think you can read my mind? Cause yours is crystal clear.”

 

“I know,” pushed Erik, “because if you knew the truth, I hope you wouldn’t be mad at me.”

 

“I am not mad at you Erik. I’m mad at myself. I just don’t want to see you now.”

 

That left the other man perplex. Instead of trying to understand, he changed the subject so all of this could come to an end. “She kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back. I don’t love her.”

 

“Dry your eyes, Erik. It doesn’t justify what you’ve done.”

 

“I know I’ve been an asshole all week. And I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. But it doesn’t mean you don’t matter. It was just… a clumsy way to say you do.”

 

To that, Charles looked down. Erik was ready to bare his soul. If one person deserved it, it was the man in front of him.

 

“Explain yourself,” the latter said, sitting down on the bed.

 

“What I am saying is…,” Erik stopped for a minute, searching for the right words. “I am saying that you broke me.” At Charles insulted look, Erik realized those words sounded a bit pejorative. He hastened to explain himself. “You broke all those fences I had, this character I played… I don’t want to play anymore. You made me see through the mask I didn’t even know I was wearing. I’m baring myself to you Charles, because you made me realize who I am, and you deserve it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Charles aked. Erik kneeled to get closer to him, putting his hands on his friend’s knees.

 

“I’m vulnerable again, Charles.” He was down looking at his hands, not wanting to see Charles’ eyes. in case he rejected him. Erik had never declare his love to anyone before, and he found that it was much more difficult that it seemed. “I tried to be strong for so long, but I don’t want to be strong with you. You made me open my eyes. I’m not a strong person. I am like everybody else. I need what everybody else does.” Erik cupped Charles’ face in one hand, finally looking up. “I need love.”

 

Charles instinctively leaned on the touch before clearing his mind and backing off. His voice uneven and shaky in disbelief, he asked the question to Erik that would either save him or destroy him, staring intensively in the grey eyes in front of him. “Whose love do you need?” The answer at this point was quite obvious, but Charles couldn’t take any chance.

 

“Yours,” Erik said, cupping Charles’ other cheek in his hand. Although this was one of the most important moments of his life, the soccer player had never been more certain of anything. The weight that was on his shoulders since the two last months suddenly disappeared, leaving him feeling free and light. It didn’t matter if Charles loved him back or not at this point. What was important was for Charles to know he was loved.

 

“You love me?” Charles asked, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears of joy and disbelief.

 

“Yes,” Erik confirmed. There was a moment of silence during which both of them looked at each other with happiness, until Erik couldn’t bear it anymore, the question burning on his lips.

 

“Do you love me too?”

 

“Oh Erik,” Charles murmured, smiling. He gently grabbed Erik’s hands on his cheeks and kissed them. “Of course I do. You make me feel like I can be myself truly. With you, I don’t have to hide.”

 

Erik inhaled shortly, then threw himself at Charles, pressing his lips against his. They had waited way too long, lost too much time playing hide and seek. They had to make up for it. Charles squeaked in surprise, but when Erik receded, the cheerleader grabbed his waist, his pupils dilated and his breath coming his short pants. Charles pushed him back against himself, and Erik got up, pushing the other man against the bed and leaning on him. Relieving in the feeling of Charles’s chest moving erratically against his own, Erik gently took his lower lip between his and sucked fondly, his lover’s moan of enjoyment filling him with happiness. He then sucked his upper lip, subtly changing the angle now and then to show Charles all the ways they could kiss, trying to notice the places that Charles reacted the most to. When the latter grabbed the hair at Erik’s nape and pulled, Erik’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he boldly licked Charles’ lips, who cried. It was enough, Erik decided. They were both too emotional, and his baby was still new to this.

 

When Charles looked up at him, his lips swollen from the kiss and his eyes shining with joy, beauty itself, Erik smiled. “That was my first kiss,” the cheerleader admitted to the man over him, his voice a little shy but content. Erik kissed him one last time chastely on the lips, then kissed his eyelids and rested his head on his friend’s chest, feeling his uneven breathing, and encircled his waist with his arms, thankful and pleased to finally hold the man he loved. Charles caressed Erik’s hair affectionately, sighing happily.

 

“I love you, Erik.”

 

The latter had difficulties containing his tears.

 

“I love you, Charles.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> Here's chapter 10! I'm sorry I couldn't post it earlier, I was away this week-end and had no internet connection.
> 
> I want to say thank you for all the lovely comments, it is very appreciated to have feedback. :) I'm glad you enjoy the story.
> 
> Now let's see what's going on with our two babies! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Charles smiled, his eyes closed as he felt Erik nuzzling his neck and dropping light kisses all over his chest, neck and collarbones. They had been laying down together for an hour, enjoying each other’s company, and he’d never felt more content in his life, gently tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s waist and sighing happily.

 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked Erik.

 

The latter raised his head and placed his chin on Charles’ chest.

 

“I’m thinking about how good your arms feel around me.” The other man’s smile only grew, and he opened his eyes to look at his lover. He was in a sort of happy daze he never wanted to get out of. He was almost afraid this was a dream, but no dream could ever feel so good. He was loved by the man he loved, and nothing could be more perfect. He chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Erik asked, pleased to see Charles so happy.

 

“This, us,” he answered, gesturing at them, “is gonna make Raven so damned happy. And Genny. Oh dear God, we won’t be able to get out of this room without facing her,” he laughed.

 

“Then it’s a good thing cause I have no intention of leaving this place.”

 

They both sat up, never letting go of each other, and just leaned against the wall, looking eye to eye. They gently kissed again, Erik’s hand holding Charles’ neck.

 

“So… how is this gonna work?” the latter asked, retreating. Erik wondered what could have made his good mood fly away so suddenly.

 

“What do you mean?” Erik was truly lost.

 

“Well, right now you’re with me, but what about Monday? I mean, do you want people to know? Will you, umm, you know, kiss me in public, or hold my hand?” He blushed a little, but he kept going. “I’d understand if you don’t want to, truly. It can be a burden at school.” Even though Charles meant the words with all his heart, he still looked hurt at the idea.

 

“Baby…” Erik realized how hard it was gonna be for Charles to trust him completely. He had to prove himself, and he couldn’t blame the other man after what he’d been through. He was gonna make this right. “What about we go on a date tomorrow night?”

 

Stars light up in Charles’ eyes. “Really?”

 

Erik didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry in front of his disbelief. “Really. I’ll pick you up at seven?”

 

“But you don’t have a car.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure everything is perfect.”

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

 

“No, but I want to. I want to do right by you.”

 

Charles smiled, then he cuddled him, not finding the words to express what he felt. Erik understood, and he fondly stroked his boyfriend’s hair.

 

Boyfriend. That sounded just right.

 

* * *

 

*texting*

 

_Hi! Its gen mcavoy. im in the same school than u_

_hi…?_

_u logans sister right??_

_yeah. what do you want?_

Jeez. But Gen understood why Gaby was reacting that way. They didn’t know each other.

_im charles mcavoys sister. hes a friend of eriks. and i’m a friend of bobby btw. thats how i have you number. sorry i forgot to tell u..._

_That seemed to explain enough to Gaby._

_oh ok, right. so, whats up with erik? why R you texting me?_

_i think my brother has a crush on him. and im pretty sure erik is 2._

_um, are u really sure? i mean, no offence, but eriks not gay…_

_i know, but i thought the same of charles a year ago. we cant always know. im telling you theyve been spending a lot of time together and i saw the way they look at each other. and ive heard erik saying some stuff. i dont want to betray his privacy, but it really leaves no doubt. hes into my brother._

_listen, im sorry but this is really none of my business. erik does what he wants. i dont even know what you want do to…_

_im trying to get them 2gether, theyre fighting it._

_well do whatever you want, but i dont want to have anything to do with it._

_ok, well tks anyway. sorry._

That last text was 4 days ago. Now things had changed a lot.

_hey gaby. sorry to bother u again, but i think charles and erik are 2gether now! :D :D im super happy 4 them. just thought you might want to know. have a nice evening!_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :) Here's chapter 11! I had a lot of fun writing it, I love the Logan/Erik relationship. :)
> 
> I hope you all like it!

**_Saturday, the next morning at Erik’s apartment_ **

 

“So, you have something to tell me?” Logan asked with a wolfish grin as Erik opened the door of the car with his bag of clothes in hand.

 

He chuckled. “Yeah, maybe.” Logan got out of the car with an happy laugh, grabbing his friend’s hand and hugging him. “I’m so happy for you, brother.”

 

“Thanks,” Erik answered earnestly with a smile.

 

“So, what do you say if we skip practice and go smoke those cuban babies I took from my dad this morning?” Logan suggested while showing a plastic bag containing two cigars. “We gotta celebrate!”

 

Erik laughed. “Yeah sure. Where to?”

 

“My place. My parents are both working today, Caleb is with them and Gaby’s out.”

 

“Alright.”

 

They made their way to Logan’s house, talking about everything and nothing, just happy to be together since that last difficult week.

 

“And how do you know by the way? Me and Charles?”

 

“Gaby told me. No idea how she knows though…”

 

Erik frowned, perplex. “Ok.”

 

The two men got out of the car and made their short way to the house, installing themselves in the living room, lighting their treats.

 

“So, um…” Logan began. Erik smiled while exhaling the smoke he’d been holding in his mouth, his throat burning agreeably. It was very rare that Logan was shy or embarrassed. He was sure to enjoy this.

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“When I had a sex dream about him,” Erik said as a joke to relax the atmosphere. It seemed to work.

 

“Haha right,” Logan said, more natural. The soccer captain smiled knowingly, keeping the veracity of what he had just admitted to himself.

 

“But more seriously, I don’t really know. I more or less realized it last week in the bus while I was thinking about it. Charles’ just… everything I’m looking for and even more. Doesn’t matter if he’s a man or a woman to me… he’s just what I need and who I love, really. He makes me feel like I can be a better man, makes me want to be one. I wanna live and be happy and loved when I’m with him, and he succeeds in making me feel those ways. I’m free, lightened, protected, understood, a part of something… I don’t really know how to say it.”

 

“Just say you’re in love, man!” Logan laughed, but inside he was amazed. He had never seen a look like this in his friend’s eyes, or hear a tone like this in his voice. He had never realize how broken he was before he saw what he looked like happy. Erik laughed more often, held his head higher and was simply brighter, as if he wasn’t holding a weight anymore. Logan inhaled a puff, then asked “I’m curious though. How did you take it that you’re gay? Or wait, bisexual?”, he asked, smoke coming out of his lips as he pronounced those words.

 

"Bisexual," Erik confirmed. "I don’t really know, though. I’m still trying to cope with that honestly. I’m fine with it, I mean it doesn’t bug me, but still it’s a change. I never even imagined I was… I like girls, too, but I’m in love with Charles… And that’s what matters. I never had a problem with bisexuality, or homosexuality, and I’m happy I am, actually.”

 

The boys were really not used to having this sort of conversation, and it was kind of awkward, but they were brothers. If someone was gonna have that talk, it’d be them.

 

“No, that’s great.”

 

“Yeah. I want to make Charles happy, so I’m glad I can.”

 

They then started talking about soccer and the upcoming games. The state championship was still far away, but things were getting serious. Elimination started in two weeks, at the 15th of March game. “Pietro and Alex are doing great. I think with them, we should be fine. We’ll just have them on the field more often than the others,” Erik commented.

 

“Yeah, and we still have to select next year’s recruits. I know Alex has a little brother in middle school. Maybe he’d want to join.”

 

“Yeah I hope so. We should do a reunion about that.”

 

“Yeah. You free tonight? It’s gonna require some preparation. You could stay over.”

 

“Um, no, I have a date with Charles.” Erik scratched the back of his head, looking nervous. “I have no idea where to take him.”

 

“What does he like?”

 

“I’m not really sure… I don’t want to do something like eating in a restaurant before going to the movies. It’s too classic, and I want this night to be special.”

 

“Yeah, but Charles is a classic guy,” Logan reminded him.

 

Erik sighed. “I really don’t know…” he repeated helplessly. “Wait, does your sister have facebook?”

 

* * *

 

_*texting*_

 

_Hi Gaby :)_

_Wtf Logan? Im in my karate class._

_ok stop right now with the bullshit. i saw your kimono in the washer this morning. i know youre with whoever this moron is._

_and i know you should be at practice. ill shut up if you do._

Logan cursed.

_fine. i just wanted to know if you had gen mcavoy on facebook._

_shes a bit young for u bro._

He sighed. Erik laughed his ass off.

_i bet youre too young 2 for the guy youre seeing._

_“_ Weak, man,” Erik commented.

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

_ahh just get over it. what it is 4 anyway?_

_erik wants to talk to her._

_oh yeah :D say hi to him will ya? and congrats!_

_he says hi too._

_about gen, i have her phone number if u want to text her._

_yeah sure! tks._

_ok. ill see you 4 supper_

_yup. say hi to your boyfriend._

_yeah. he’ll see ya on monday._

_wait gaby, you mean hes in high school?!?_

_;)_

He cursed again.

* * *

 

 

_hey gen! its erik._

_hi! Whats up?_

_well i was wondering what charles might want to do if we go out tonight. what does he like?_

_hhmm… he loves nature, like canoe and stuff,  and music and reading. and he loves war society games._

_any activities? like going to the movies or something?_

_eehh….. like maybe go hiking? theres kind of a little mountain not far from our place. he loves it, spends all his summers there. he hasnt been there for a while. i guess its hot enough right now to spend some time there…_

_ok thanks :) have a nice day_

_u2! i guess ill see you later ;)_

_yeah :P_

 

“Logs?” Erik asked.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Could I borrow your car tonight?”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the first date! It was a very cute chapter to write, we see our men as a couple for the first time. :)
> 
> It's kind of awkward of course, but progressively it's gonna get better in the next chapters.
> 
> Thanks a lot for the lovely feedback, I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

**_Same day, 5:00 pm._ **

“What about this one?” Charles asked, taking out another shirt from the drawer.

“Roohh Charles, they’re all fine!” Raven grunted, pushing her head against the pillow.

“I’m not sure about the cut, though… Maybe I should try the grey one again…”

“Charles! You’ve tried like 10 shirts! Just pick one!”

He looked down, a bit ashamed by his behaviour…

“Sorry to bug you… I just want this to be perfect.”

Raven smiled softly. He was so damn cute.

“The pale blue one,” she told him. He looked so relieved that she laughed. She never thought she’d see Charles nervous about something so futile. This was really changing him.

“So what are you guys doing tonight?”

“Umm, I don’t know… He just said he’d pick me up.”

“I guess you’re gonna go to the movies or something like that. Oh!” she said, her posture straightening. “If you do go to the movies, buy only one small popcorn! And go see a horror movie! Or a romantic movie!”

Charles frowned, shaking his head, looking lost. ‘What?”

“So your hands will touch. And if you’re scared or if it’s really romantic, you can hold him or his hand.”

“Pff. You’re acting like a ten year old.”

“Maybe, but those tricks worked when I was ten, and they did last week with Hank. So I guess you should listen to the expert.”

Charles answered her by throwing a pillow at her, and she did a small cry, taking one too and punching him with it.

“If you wanna fight, Charles, I will give you a fight!” Raven yelled before throwing herself at him, making them lose balance and ending up on his bed. He poked her.

“Why do you poke my fat?” she asked in a little mocked-insulted voice.

“Cause it’s all there is,” he laughed.

She gasped at him, then turned around to grab a pillow and hit him again.

* * *

 

Erik had brushed his teeth, put on a pair of comfortable pants and a sweater. His bag containing lunch was ready on the table, and the keys of Logan’s car were in his pocket. Everything was ready. Grabbing the supper, he got out of his apartment and made his way downstairs. He installed himself in the car, enjoying the way the motor whirred when he started rowling. The way to Charles’ place was long, so he put a CD and started singing, the window open. He loved to drive, to feel the car, the engine purring, the rapidity. Especially at night, when he could see all the lights flying and disappearing in a couple seconds.

When he arrived close to his destination, he opened the glove compartment, taking the pass Charles had given him the day before so he could cross the gate. Parking the car not far from the house, he climbed up the stairs leading to the door. He could see Charles’ silhouette behind the glass. He knocked anyway. His friend didn’t move for a moment, then he opened the door.

“Hi Erik!” he said as he did so.

“Hey.”

Erik looked at Charles. He was wearing a neatly ironed shirt with dark gray pants. His hair was freshly combed. He looked impeccable.

On his side, he was wearing jeans and a sweater.

_He’s all dressed up. I probably should have told him we’re going hiking… He’s probably gonna think I don’t care about our date… Do something!_

“You look great,” he said honestly, but a bit of guilt was showing in his voice.

“Thank you,” Charles answered, not knowing if he should return the compliment or not. Erik always looked beautiful, but it seemed kind of uncalled-for.

“Umm, ready?”

“Yeah, sure, after you.”

This was not gonna happen this way, Erik decided. He started walking, then stopped and grabbed Charles’ arm. The latter smiled, relaxing a bit, and put his hand over Erik’s as they made their way to the car.

“So, where are we going tonight?” he asked once they were settled.

“We’re going hiking.”

Charles eyes lit up. “Really?”

Erik smiled back. “Yeah. There’s a little mountain behind your house.”

“Oh really,” Charles said smiling, not dupe. He looked at him with amused eyes and a knowing grin. “You talked to Genny, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Erik admitted, smiling.

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“We know so little about each other…” Erik flinched at that. “Have you ever played twenty questions?”

The soccer player smirked. “Are we like twelve years old?”

Charles hit him at that. “Shut up! It really works!” he insisted. Erik just laughed, then said “Alright, you go first.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Charles asked.

“Dark blue. You?”

“Green. Your turn.”

“Birthday?”

“April 21th.”

“April 2nd. We’re here.”

They got out of the car. Erik grabbed his bag and let Charles lead the way, waiting for him to voice his next question.

“Any stupid fears?”

“Eehh…”

“Oh come on!” he challenged with an amused voice, a side grin illuminating his face.

“Heights…”

“And we’re going hiking,” Charles laughed. “Good thing the mountain’s small.”

They arrived in a sort of glade the hill was surrounding. “There’s not many places to eat up there. Wanna have dinner now?”

“Sure.” Erik opened his bag and took the lunch out while Charles sat on the herb next to him. He had stopped at an asian restaurant and had ordered a kind of hot meal with duck. It was fancy, but not too much. He knew Charles cooked at lot and that he had a high living standard. He didn’t want to disappoint him. He held out a portion for his friend. “Have you made them?”

“No, sorry… As I told you, not much of a cook.”

“No, it’s fine. They smell delicious,” reassured Charles.

Erik retrieved a bottle of wine. “Want a glass?”

“Of course.”

As he poured the liquid in plastic cups, Erik prompted “You still haven’t told me what your fear is, you know?”

“Ah… I guess I’d say losing my hair.”

Erik gaped at him. “Are you serious?” he asked with an incredulous voice. When Charles nodded, he burst in laughs. “Where the hell does this come from?”

“Bald people put me off, I don’t know why!” his friend admitted, blushing a little but laughing despite himself. “It gives me goose-flesh to think about it.”

“Dude, that’s so random!”

“Yeah, you can laugh at me. I still got a ton of questions to make you ashamed.”

“Go ahead and try me.”

“Middle name?”

Erik’s smile fell.

“How did you know?”

“Tell me.”

“You’re a damn telepath!”

Charles’ eyebrows lifted in expectation.

“Alright, you got me…” he sighed. “Valdemarr.”

Charles looked at him in disbelief, then said “No, you’re just messing with me.”

“I’m really not,” Erik laughed.

“What were your parents thinking?!? It sounds so much like _Voldemort_!” asked Charles, who was chortling. ”I just might calling you _The-One-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named_ now!”

“The book didn’t exist then! And it’s a noble name! It means powerful warrior in german!” Erik defended himself. ”Anyway, tell me yours.”

“James.”

“That’s too simple. Boring.”

“Pff. You’re just jealous.”

“What’s your favorite movie?” Erik said, changing the subject not quite subtly.

“Mm… Clearly a Woody Allen… I guess… _Annie Hall_. No! _Love and Death_!”

Erik hummed in agreement. “You really are a classic guy.”

“This movie is nothing but classic,” Charles defended.

“No it’s not, but it is _a_ classic.” the soccer player retorted. He couldn’t help but kiss away the pout on his boyfriend’s mouth. Charles then installed himself between Erik’s legs, leaning on his chest.

 

“What about yours?”

“My all-time favorite is _Fargo_.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“What?” Erik asked.

“It’s… a particular movie.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing.”

Erik smiled, not buying it. He gently poked Charles’ ribs. “Tell me.”

“Eh… It’s just a bit too eccentric for me. But I recognize it’s amazing,” he picked up.

“Hmhm. Favorite sport?” Erik kind of expected the answer to be cheerleading.

“Dance and badminton.” There was no hesitation in his voice. Erik, surprised, backed off a bit to see his love’s face.

“Not cheerleading?”

“No… cheerleading is great, but it doesn’t have all the appeal of the music as when I’m dancing.”

Erik would never have guessed that.

“I won’t ask you your favorite sport,” Charles continued. “If there’s one country you could travel to, what would it be?”

“Czech Republic.”

“England.”

“Favorite musician?”

“Feist.”

“Black Keys.”

“Your idol?”

“Ian McKellen. And Andrew Scott,” Charles added, flushing a little.

Erik stocked that information in his head. He’d have to check who Andrew Scott was.

“Mine is Robert Carlyle.”

They kept talking and talking until sunset, the darkness settling over the glade. The two men were now laying on the herb, holding each other.

“Well we can forget the hiking now!” Charles laughed.

“Are you disappointed?” Erik inquired, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“Not at all,” the other man answered, cuddling more firmly against his boyfriend. “I love talking with you. Thanks a lot for the date.”

“It was most certainly my pleasure,” Erik answered honestly.

“Tease.”

“Hey, I’m serious!”

Charles simply smiled, not wanting the evening to end.

Erik let out a sigh. “We should think about going back home.” Charles only held him more tightly, contradicting the “Yeah,” he said. They both stayed there for another five minutes before getting up and making the ride to the car hand in hand. They made the short way home in silence, Erik’s hand caringly resting on Charles’ thigh as he drove him back to his place. When he stopped the car in front of the door of the mansion, he turned to face his boyfriend and bent over to kiss him goodnight. The kiss was soft and warm, Erik’s hand holding Charles’ neck gently, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. Their eyes met when they separated, their gaze expressing the love they had for each other.

“Good night,” Erik said simply.

“Good night.”

The soccer player watched his friend getting out of the car and making his way up the stairs. He grinned to himself in the car. As he was about to leave, he saw Charles coming out on the balcony. The blue-eyed man looked down at him with a soft smile, flying him a kiss. Erik repeated the gesture before leaving the property.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! :) I hope you're all having a nice day! Here's chapter 13, I hope you like it. It was adorable to write.
> 
> Thanks a lot for the lovely feedback, I can't tell you how happy I am you like the story. :) xx
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Afternoon the day after** _

 

The attacker was running like crazy with the ball, gracefully dodging all the other players in her path, her white short hair bouncing while she made her way closer to the goal. She looked determined and concentrated, not letting herself get distracted by all the yells in the crowd.

 

“You go girl!”

  
  
“Kick their asses!”

 

“Bring them down!”

 

“Come on Storm!!!”

 

The girl made a pass to Magda, then got closer to the goal. When she got the ball back, she kicked it powerfully, and it landed exactly where it was suppose to.

 

“YEAH!!!!!! YOU ROCK GIRLS!!!!” yelled Logan and Erik, who were sitting on the rostrum.

 

“Magda is really good,” Erik praised. “I would never have guessed. Our team rocks! It sucks no one even knows we have a girl team.’’

 

“Woah, this white-haired girl is awesome!” Logan answered, completely oblivious to what his friend just told him. “What’s her name?” I’ve never seen her before.”

 

“Ehh… it’s something like Oroonoko? Orooko? I don’t remember. I think we had history in common two years ago.”

 

“You lucky bastard,” Logan replied. Erik grinned. He’d never seen his friend like this because of a girl before. If you didn’t count Halle Berry.

 

“Go talk to her after the game, bro.”

 

“You’re damn right I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” said Logan while approaching the attacker. She was in the entrance of the gym talking to some friends. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken, and she was holding her bag.

 

She turned around, clearly not happy to be interrupted in her conversation.

 

“Hey,” she replied. Her bag was making a barrier between the two of them.

 

“I’m Logan…”

 

“Jackman. I know. You’re our goalie.” He flinched a bit when she cut him, but he quickly got some composure back, managing a seducing smile.

 

“Yeah. Great game tonight by the way. You’re amazing, Oro..?” he started, trying to learn her name.

 

“Storm. Thanks. Have a nice night,” she answered dryly before turning away and resuming her conversation with her team mate.

 

Logan didn’t move for a second, then  walked away with a playing smirk on his face.

 

“Dude, why are you smiling? That was horrible!” Erik commented with a laugh.

 

“I like her,” Logan answered with a grin. His friend was about to say more when he heard “Erik!”

 

The latter turned around, happy to see it was Magda. Then he remembered what had happened two days before and straightened.

 

“Hi Magda! Great game!” he said with a voice a bit too enthusiastic.

 

“Thanks! I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“I told you I would.”

 

An awkward silence imposed itself. The red-hair woman broke it first.

 

“Listen, about friday…”

 

“It’s ok,” he reassured her. “I’m just… not interested. I’m sorry.”  
  


“No, I’m sorry. I just thought you were into me... it's stupid, I don’t know why…”

 

Erik had spent the whole week always with her by his side and had never spoken to her before. Honestly, he couldn’t blame her for thinking so.

 

“It’s fine. I just hope you’re okay with this.”  
  


“Sure. I’d like to stay friends. I mean, if Charles’ cool with it. I don’t want to create anymore problems. Did you guys fix everything?”

 

“Yeah, we did,” Erik answered. There was no point of denying it now. Not even that he wanted to. Magda smiled earnestly, stepping closer to hug him.

 

“I’m real glad for you two,” she announced him. Awkwardly, Erik held her back. He was  _so_ not used to hugs

  
“Thank you. Me too.”

 

She disentangled herself from him, readjusting her shirt.

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

“Sure. Congrats again for the game.”

 

She smiled a little.

 

“Thanks. Ciao!” she told him before getting out of the room.

 

“Ready to go home man?” Logan asked his friend.

 

“Yeah, I’m hungry.”

 

Erik’s phone biped in his pocket. While following his brother to the car, he took it out from his pocket, noticing he had receive a text.

 

_Hey darling! i was just thinking of you. hope the game was good xx_

 

Erik smiled softly, his heart palpitating with happiness.

 

_it was, but i was missing u. what did you do today?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi boys!” greeted Tracy as her son and Erik got into the house.

 

“Hi mom!” they answered together.

 

They were hanging their coats in the closest when Dali, the family dog, came jumping at their feet to get their attention.

 

“Hi Dali!” greeted Logan, getting down to gently pet the animal.

 

Erik got in the living room after having remove his shoes, sitting on the couch next to Caleb who was playing _Mario Kart_. It was a nice cozy place, with a TV, a leather couch and a fireplace.

 

“Hey kid!”

 

“Hey Erik,” he answered, clearly happy to see him. “What’s up?”

 

“Not much. What about you?”

 

“I just unlocked another racetrack.”

  
  
“Nice. Mind if I get in?”

 

“Nope, but I get Yoshi.”

 

“Alright!” Erik answered, grabbing a remote of his own.

 

They played a couple games, Logan sitting next to them with his phone is his hand.

 

“What are you doing man?”

 

“I’m checking out the soccer girl on Twitter.”

 

Gaby came in at that moment. “You have Twitter?”

 

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?”

 

She sat down next to Erik. “If you have Twitter, I’m gonna ask mom and dad to have one too.”

 

_Does Pietro have Twitter?_

 

The soccer captain smiled knowingly. She was so cute.

 

“BOYS! DINNER!” yelled Tracy from the kitchen.

 

“So, did you follow her?” asked Erik to Logan while they got up.

 

“Yeah. Her real name is Ororo Munroe by the way.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Mr.Ballam could never get it correctly.”

 

“It’s hot.”

 

“It’s hot!” said the mother while disposing a lasagna on the center of the table, the oven mittens making it difficult to hold the container properly.

 

“Thanks for supper mom!” said Caleb.

 

“Thanks!” intoned everyone else at the table. Thomas then arrived from his study, sitting down at the end of the table.

 

“Hey Logan. Hey Erik. How was the game?”

 

“Great, pops. The team is really competitious. They have good chances I think.”

 

“Logsy, can you serve everyone please?” asked Tracy.

 

He started doing so while continuing his conversation. “I think they’re almost better than us. We could use some of them instead of a couple of guys in our team. I swear we’re gonna make next year’s selection correctly,” he said, turning to see Erik. “What they did last year was ridiculous. The test was too easy.”

 

“So, Tracy, how were the children at kindergarten this week?” asked Erik.

 

“Not so bad,” she admitted. “Sean Cassidy makes less noise now. He wouldn’t stop yelling and crying last week. I almost got deaf! But I imagine he’s getting use to being apart from his parents now.”

 

They continued conversing through dinner, Erik putting off the moment he’d have to announce he had a boyfriend. Logan kept giving him looks to prompt him to do so, clearly amused by his friend's shyness.

 

If Logan takes it that lightly, I guess they will too. And Gaby already knows, so…

 

“I have, eer, something to tell you,” Erik opened after having cleared his throat. Everybody stopped eating to look at him fixedly, and he tried to sound confident. It’d pass better if he looked sure.

 

“I am in a relationship.”

 

Everybody that didn’t know yet squealed in delight, and Gaby and Logan made a big smile.

 

“I’m so happy for you! When can we meet her?” said Tracy, clapping her tiny hands together and moving around the table to hug him. “You see, Logsy,” she said, pointing at Erik, “take note. This is an example for you.” Logan just rolled his eyes.

 

“Congrats Erik,” said enthousiascally Thomas. “What’s her name?”

 

“Eer… It’s actually a boyfriend. Charles.” It was taking all of his strength to look at him in the eyes. He wasn’t ashamed, but he couldn’t bear the thought of them being disgusted or disappointed. They were his family.

 

“Oh Erik this is so exciting! I would never have guess!” yelled Tracy.

 

“Well... this is quite a surprise! Again, congrats!” repeated the father, squeezing his shoulder.

 

They both looked so happy for him, hope started to bloom in his chest.

 

“You guys are ok with this?”

 

“Sure!” said the mother. “I’ve had tons of boyfriends!”

 

Erik laughed, all the weight removed from his chest. He hugged her back, then got up to hug his father.

 

“So, when can we meet him?” asked Tracy again.

 

The teenager couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“I don’t know, it’s still pretty new… But I guess soon enough.”

 

“Oh honey, I’m so proud of you. I wish your mom could have been here.”

 

“I’m sure she is,” responded Thomas.

 

Erik’s throat tightened a bit. “Thank you.”

 

“Tell us the whole story!” Tracy claimed.

 

“Well, the first time I noticed him, it was because he is a cheerleader…”

 

The soccer player told them the whole story, which wasn’t that long really, then they all got up. When everybody was gone, Caleb came and hugged his waist.

 

“Congratulations!” the ten years old said.

 

Erik hugged him back, gently tapping his back.

 

“Thanks kid.”

 

“Are you still gonna come here?” Caleb asked, his voice muffled because his head was against Erik’s belly.

 

That left the young man confused. “Sure, why?”

 

“You won’t go with him all the time, right? You’re still gonna visit us?”

 

Feeling his heart warming when he understood, Erik got down on his knees to be at the same height than the little one, gently ruffling his hair.

 

“Of course I will. We’ll still play _Mario Kart_ or _Just Dance_ or play  soccer together. He’s my boyfriend, he’s not my brother. He won’t replace you,” he reassured him with an affectionate smile.

 

“Okay,” said Caleb, smiling in return.

 

“Now, do you wanna go humiliate Logan by playing at _Just Dance_?”

 

“You know he’s not really any worse than you.”

 

Erik looked down at him with a little smile.

 

“Even better for you, then.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's chapter 14, enjoy!

_**The next morning** _

 

Erik was sitting on the stairs in front of his apartment building, cursing like crazy.

 

“Where the fuck is Logan?” he asked the emptiness. He didn’t want to be late for school when he didn’t have a practice for the first time in weeks.

 

Then he saw a BWM coming down the street. He would recognize it anywhere. Getting up, a smile lit up his face as Charles stopped the vehicle just in front of him, lowering the window.

 

“Coming in?” He was grinning like crazy.

 

“What are you doing here?” asked his boyfriend as he made his way to the other side of the car.

 

“I texted Logan yesterday night. I thought I could give you a lift this morning and he’d take Raven and Hank instead for a change,” he explained before bending down and chastely kissing him hello.

 

“I’m glad you did. This is genius.”

 

“So, how was yesterday?”

 

“Oooh the game was amazing. The girls are really awesome! They won. And Logan is completely obsessed with the attacker. She’s african, I don’t know if you know her. Her name is Ororo Munroe.”

 

“Ah, yeah, I do. The cheerleading practice is at the same time as theirs. She’s really good. Not afraid for a second. Very sweet, too. She’s a good person.”

 

“Cool. Maybe you could arrange something for Logan and her.”

 

Charles’ lips lifted up. “Perhaps I could.”

 

“And I told my family we were together,” Erik finished. Charles should probably be stressed a bit, but the happiness in his friend’s voice was telling him he didn’t have to worry.

 

“Are they ok with this?”

 

“Yeah, totally. I’m not surprised, honestly. Mom can’t wait to meet you. She’s been babbling about it all night. What about your weekend?”

 

“Well, Gen was super excited like I’ve never seen her before, and trust me when I mean this is like a lot of excitem…”

 

As Charles continued with his tale, Erik put his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, rubbing it softly in little circles with his thumb. They were gonna have a special day, their first day at school together, and they were facing it together. They were a team. From now on, they could always rely on each other. He was relishing the moment, the first of many.

 

When they arrived at Charles’ parking place, the latter quickly got out of the car so he could open the door for Erik, who found it adorable and completely Charles-like. This day was a big deal for them, and the scotsman took it extremely seriously. He wanted to be a good boyfriend. They took each others’ hands and started the ten minutes walk to school, people they knew gradually appearing on their way as they got closer to the high school. Some of them didn’t notice the new couple, but most just widened their eyes, pointing at them and whispering things to the person next to them. Charles and Erik showed no reaction to their behaviour, just continuing their way to school where they joined Raven, Hank and Logan.

 

“Hey guys!” greeted the latter.

 

“Hi!” They all hugged each other, celebrating.

 

“I knew it!” exclaimed Raven, pointing her little finger at Charles’ nose. “I told you! You see? I was _right_!”

 

“Yeah, well, kind of everybody knew, Rae,” responded Logan, laughing when she plucked her tongue at him.

 

“Congrats guys!” said Hank.

 

“Oh, oh, I have news!” sang-song Raven.

 

“What is it?” asked Charles, happy to see his friend so happy.

 

“Hank has finished his physics project last night!” she announced, taking hold of the latter’s arm and resting her chin on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, congrats! You’ve been working on this for- what, 4 months?” wondered Erik.

 

“Yeah, more or less… I added some lights in the buildings surrounding the crane and my beautiful girlfriend,” he said as he looked down at her with and happy smile, “painted a background for me.”

 

“I just wanted you to finish it so you’d come to bed with me for once.”

 

The three other man laughed. Hank, for the first time, only slightly blushed, having another couple in his friend making him feel less awkward. The bell rang.

 

“Ok, well we’ll see you at noon!” said Raven. “Have a nice day guys. Oh, Erik, we’re still together for the chemistry lab, right?”

 

“Course.”

 

“Cool!” she answered before coaxing Hank to follow her, the two of them disappearing in the crowd of students.

 

“So, have a nice day guys!” Logan saw them off.

 

“You too!” the two lovers said in unison. Once he was gone, Charles clasped both of Erik’s hands in his. “So, what class do you start with?”

 

“Spanish. You?”

 

“Calculus.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Yeah. It’s gonna be long without you.”

 

“I can always send you naughty texts if it can help.”

 

Charles reddened like Erik had never seen his friend do. Maybe he was still a bit too new to being in couple for this kind of jokes for now. Well, half-joke. The soccer player was sure to change that fact.

 

“Erik, you… know I don’t use my phone in class. It’s disrespectful.”

 

“Of course baby,” he bought. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that, even if that was a way of changing the subject, it was true. “I’ll see you in the cafeteria.”

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

This was it. It was the first time they were gonna kiss. None of them were nervous, surprisingly. They were more excited, actually. It was the beginning of it, of them, for real. After two months of uncertainty and insecurity, they couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Erik gently grabbed Charles’ cheeks, coaxing him closer. The latter was smiling, grabbing Erik’s shoulders. Their mouths met softly, Charles for the first time taking control of the kiss, fondly capturing his lover’s upper lips in his before repeating the gesture with the other one, grazing it with his teeth for a brief second before separating himself from Erik with a mischievous smile and a spark shining in his eyes.

 

 _Might not take me that long to corrupt my man anyway_ , thought the taller man.

 

“Have a nice day.”

 

“I will.”

  
Then they both turned away and stopped straight when they saw all the people looking at them, or happy, disgusted, not caring or simply impressed by their inhibition. Charles felt the icy hand of fear in his stomach when he noticed Pyro and Sebastian Shaw looking at him. Taking Erik’s hand in his to give him strength, he did his best to dismiss it. He wouldn’t let them ruin this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :) This is a sort of texting chapter, so we get to see a little bit of each of our couples. I hope you like it. Feedback is always appreciated. :)
> 
> By the way, I know there was a fuck up with this chapter (only three lines appeared) so here it is fixed! :) Thanks a lot to the people who pointed it out!
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience.

_**Later that evening** _

 

_Hi Rae_

_Hi Hank ♥♥☺_

_Whatcha doing?_

_reading a magazine. u? :)_

_just watching doctor who_

_pff this show makes no sense. watch sherlock instead_

_no offence sweetheart, but i had my fair share of benedict cumberbatch since im with u ;P were taking a break him and i_

_what a shame. i thought we could have a threesome, but i guess it wont work out ;)_

_Today was sooo boring. in gym were doing this kind of aerobics class where we have to create choreographies, its horrible_

_aah poor baby. but i like it! i wish i had your class. and, hey, can you give me a lift me on thursday for the game, it would really help me._

_yeah no problem :)_

_do you have anything to do tonight?_

_i thought you would never ask! :P_

* * *

 

_Hi Erik_

_Hi baby :) Whats up?_

_Im hiding in the basement. gen is putting on some nail polish and she wants to paint mines 2_

_want me to come and save ya?? ;)_

_you would really wear nail polish for me?_

_id do anything 4 u baby_

_ooh you really are my knight :)_

_comparing me to prince charming?_

_or shrek._

_which would make u fiona… i believe i am the ginger one here ;)_

_YOURE GINGER!?!?!_

_umm, yeah… naturally. next time i grow a beard youll see it_

_oh i bet you look so beautiful. beards always make u so sexy. not that ur not now. youre the most beautiful man i ever had the chance of seeing ;)_

_even with nail polish?_

_especially with nail polish_

_i mean, you just called me shrek…. :P_

_yeah, but he is kind of good-looking in the second one when he turns into a human… ;)_

_i dont know, ive only seen the first one_

_nooo, you gotta be kidding. the second one is the best one! we have to watch it together!_

_yeah id like that very much :)_

_so, what are u doing tonight?_

_i gotta do my research for the eco &politics class, then i have to make a poster design for the ad for next years soccer team recruitment (i dont know why logan thinks i can make something pretty of this)_

_well if u need help, u can ask raven_

_na, i wont bug her with this. hank is finally free to see her. anyway, its for soccer. doesnt matter if its not fancy_

_im sure its gonna be great :)_

_yeah… i think ill ask gaby to draw some stuff on it… shes really good in art and this sort of thing_

_sorry darling my phone is ringing… ill text u later tonight ok? :)_

_sure, have a nice night xx_

_u2. i love u :)_

_me 2 ♥♥_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello?” said Charles, unsure. He didn’t recognize the number.

 

“Hey Charles. It’s Magda.”

 

The man froze, a bit nervous. Was she mad at him? She clearly liked Erik. He hoped they hadn’t hurt her by being public earlier that day. It must have been incredibly humiliating for her. He was so inconsiderate, he cursed himself.

 

“Oh, hi… Listen, I am so sorry for…”

 

“No! Charles, don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault, it’s mine. It was a bit obvious honestly. I knew Erik wasn’t really interested in me from the way he’d been with you in the weeks before, but he is just so hot... I knew I was probably just a sort of rebound or something, but... Umm, nevermind, I’m sorry.”

 

Charles laughed in a short breath, calming down a bit.

 

“No, it’s fine. I just hope we didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, not at all. I’m really happy for you guys. I want to say congratulations to you both.”

 

The scottish man smiled earnestly.

 

“Thank you Magda. And thank you. Without you kissing him, nothing would probably have happened. I’m grateful for that.”

 

“Oh it was my pleasure.”

 

Charles laughed again. He knew that she was just being sweet and that she meant nothing by it.

 

“Well we’ll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night.”

 

“You too! Goodbye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Hey storm :) whats up?_

         Seen at 09:41pm

  
“Shit.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's another chapter with Gaby and Pietro (seriously they are so adorable). I really hope you like it. :)
> 
> Next chapter is back with Erik and Charles! :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, good or bad.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: It's been one month since I started to post this fanfic today, so I just thought it was worth mentionning. :P

_**Tuesday, 12:30** _

 

The training room was one of Logan’s favorite place in the world. He loved to go there and work out alone, the silence, calm peacefulness and his overheated muscles working, clearing his mind. The sweat coming out of his body was a sort of way of forgetting things, too, like he was removing all the bad things from his body, leaving him anew. In the morning he came with Erik to workout when there was no practice, but he enjoyed all more during lunch break. No one ever came there at that time to bother him.

 

“Hey Logs.”

 

He turned his head too see his little sister, never stopping lifting the metallic weight doing so. “Hey Gaby. What’s up?”

 

“Just reminding you not to wait for me tonight. I have a spanish oral and my team and I are staying after school to work on it.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Oh! And if you want me to, I can take Dali for a walk on thursday. I know it’s your week, but you have the game.”

 

“Sure, thanks a lot!”

 

“Cool. Have a nice evening! Take a shower by the way.”

 

“Go to hell.”

 

She got out of the room, making her way across the gym, which was the only area common to the high school and the middle school. She wasn’t supposed to be there during lunch though. When she looked on her left, she noticed Pietro with a group of small children. He was giving them climbing lessons as a bonus activity so he could make some more money to bring home. He was giving her his back, his hair brought together in a little ponytail that Gaby found completely adorable. She loved his hair so much. He always found it so funny that hers was shorter than his, but she was grateful for it. She loved to play with it. Sometimes, she was missing having long hair, so he made up for it. At some point he turned around to talk to one of the kids, and when he realized Gaby was here, an half-moon grin lightened his face. Smiling back, the girl blew him a kiss, and he winked at her, forming the words “See you later” silently on his lips. As she left the gym, Gaby felt a tiny bit of excitement in her stomach.

 

She couldn’t wait to meet him in the gym after class was over.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pietro?” an uncertain voice asked in the giant empty room, the word slightly echoed.

 

“Over here!” the man responded.

 

Gaby entered the gym, her steps unsure. She couldn’t see him. Then she noticed an enormous blue curtain.

 

Of course. That’s the curtain hiding the climbing wall. We won’t get catched. My boyfriend really is a genius.

 

She made her way across the room walking a bit too fast for normal, the desire to see Pietro taking the better of her. When she finally disappeared behind the curtain, she found him grinning like crazy, running to take her in his arms, then he spinned, making her laugh and wrap her arms and legs around him not to fall. When he mobilized, he rested his forehead against hers. “It’s so good to see you again. I’ve been missing you like crazy.”

 

She captured his lips in hers. As they kissed, he dropped her only to grab her waist and pull her closer to him, feeling her body’s warmth through their clothes. She passed her hand in his hair, thankful that he didn’t wear a ponytail anymore. The kiss was frenzy and passionate, making up for all the time they had spent apart. When Gaby felt her lungs burn from the lack of air, she separated their mouths and started kissing his neck gently, feeling numb in his arms.

 

“I guess that means you missed me too,” said an out of breath bright eyes teenager.

 

“I’m more into body language,” she answered, resting her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers, chuckling. They hold each other for a while, Pietro softly caressing her hair as she breathed him in.

 

“Wanna sit with me?” he asked, pointing at one of the little gymnastic mattresses.

 

She looked up at the wall, almost shyly. She had so many memories linked to climbing.

 

“Umm… I’d like to climb with you. Just like last summer,” she proposed.

 

His eyes lighted up even more.

 

“Yeah, sure!”

 

They both started to climb on the wall, having flashbacks of when they got to know each other, laughed, teased, became friends, fell in love. All through sport and music and talking, almost always sitting against the climbing wall. Their fingers hurted a little from grabbing the clutches when half way through, Pietro decided to spice things a bit.

 

“You only get to use the blue ones, and I’ll use the red ones.”

 

She looked at him with a challenging look, her lips subtly curved upward.

 

“First one to the top.”

 

He knew what they were doing was kind of really extremely dangerous, but he had install a lot of mattresses on the floor, and he was experienced enough to know she was just fine. She didn’t know it, but the blue clutches were the safest. He wouldn’t risk hurting her, and honestly, the wall wasn’t that high. She’d just end up with a few bruises if she fell.

 

And anyway, what was life if there was no danger?

Even if she was all the adventure he needed.

 

She had really progress since the last time they did this in summer camp though, he realized, and he had to gain some speed if he wanted to win. He could be very fast when he wanted to. They both arrived at the top at the same moment, then carefully got down (which was a little trickier), but they both managed it. Once on their feet, they laid down on one of the blue mattresses, holding each other tenderly.

 

“So,” Gaby began, playing with the end of his t-shirt, “are you nervous for the eliminations? It starts in two weeks.”

 

“No, not really. I think we might win, actually. With me, Logan, Erik and Alex, we’re a pretty good team. What about you? Are you gonna play soccer next summer?”

 

“I don’t know… You know I applied to work at this kind of summer camp, one different from ours. I’m still waiting for an answer. I guess if I don’t have the job I’ll work at ours and play soccer, but if I do get it, I won’t play this summer. I’ll have enough things to do, especially if I coach Caleb’s team.”

 

“Hm-hm. Speaking of this summer, I have a surprise for you,” he announced her with a small devilish grin playing on his lips, looking at her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m moving out. I received a scholarship because they want me on their soccer team. I’m going to share a flat with a guy who’s going in the same college than I am. Won’t cost me a penny.”

 

She got up a little, a smile of wonder illuminating on face as she looked at him. “Really?” When he nodded, she continued. “I’m so proud of you! You’ll be able to go to college! I’m so happy for you!” She bent down to kiss him, holding him and rolling them on their side, laughing through her nose as she covered his face with tiny kisses. He laughed too.

 

“Where is it? The college?”

 

“New York,” he lied.

 

She was about to answer when they heard steps on the other side of the curtain.

 

“Fuck,” hissed Gaby.

 

They didn’t move and made no sound, holding tightly and hoping the intruder would go away quickly. Gaby almost screamed when Erik appeared in front of them.

 

“Did you guys really think you could fool me?” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's the new chapter! I'm looking forward posting the next one though, it's quite cute.
> 
> Thanks a lot for the lovely feedback. :)
> 
> (By the way, in this chapter, Charles and Erik are passing notes to each other. When I wrote it originally I used manuscript writing, but sadly I'm gonna have to use a normal script here. So when it will be written in italic it's the characters' thoughts and when it's written in bold it's their hand-writings. Just to make things clear. :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Did you guys really think you could fool me?”

 

“Well, for our defense,” answered Pietro, ”we never really thought we’d have to fool you.”

 

Gaby was trying very hard not to hide her face against his torso.

 

Erik smiled a little.

 

“I guess you make a point there. Now I’ll give you two minutes to tell me why you deserve my sister, and if I like the answer I might let you live.”

 

“Erik!” protested Gaby, getting up. He started to laugh.

 

“I’m just messing with you. Man, this is just too much fun.”

 

She was red as a tomato.

 

“You won’t say anything will you?”

 

“Of course not. I enjoy way too much Logan and you fighting to stop it.”

 

She punched him at that, and he burst into laughs again.

 

“Dude, don’t say a thing!”

 

“Alright, alright, I won’t. Anyway, I know Pietro. He’s fine. I always had my doubts.”

 

“Really?” she asked in a nervous voice.

 

“Yeah, sure. During the games. Logan is totally blind.”

 

“Oh. Ok. Well, thanks for keeping it secret.”

 

“Hey,” Erik said, taking her shoulders, “it’s really cool you two. You’re an awesome couple.”

 

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself,” said Pietro who was finally getting up.

 

“So do you want a ride home?” asked the soccer captain to his sister, “or do you wanna him to lift you?”

 

“Well, aren’t you here to practice?”

 

He did a corner smile.

 

“Yeah, ok. I’ll see you on Sunday then.”

 

They gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, have a nice week with Charles!” she answered.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Next morning** _

 

“Heeeeeeeeyyyy” said Charles in a soft voice as he hugged Erik from behind in the parking lot of the school. The latter smiled brightly, catching his arm.

 

“Hi babe. How are you?”

 

“Great right now. You?” he asked, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Same thing.”

 

“Had a nice evening?”

 

“Yeah. Wasn’t boring. I went to the gym to practice.”

 

“Cool. I find it great that you stay in shape.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I just hung out with Rae and Hank. We went to the park. You should join us sometimes. I’m kind of tired being the third wheel.”

 

Charles still hadn’t let go of him, the both of them standing in the middle of all the moving students.

 

“Sure.”

 

“And I’d like to come see you at your house.” he added a bit abruptly, like if nervous to ask. You’ve seen mine. I wanna see where you live, too.”

 

“Well, if you want to come, I’m going to have dinner at Logan’s on Sun…”

 

“No, Erik,” Charles said with a little laugh, but then looked at him with serious eyes, “I wanna see your house. On Clinton St.”

 

Erik froze for a moment, then he regained his composure. He had never brought anyone to his apartment except Logan and his mom. It was not something worth showing off. It didn’t feel like a home anyway. If he was going to bring Charles somewhere, it would be the place that represented him the most. But then again, he had never bring anyone to his mother’s cafe either...

 

“Eh, there’s not much to see. I’d rather if you come with me on Sunday, honestly.”

 

“All right.”

 

Erik turned his head a little to look at him, confused he had cave so easily. Normally he was a stubborn ass.

 

“We should get in,” commented Charles, letting go of him only to grab his hand. “Classes start in two minutes.”

 

Erik followed him without further questioning, releasing him for a second to hold his waist.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Two hours later** _

 

Charles entered the english classroom feeling a little jumpy. It was the first period he had in common with his boyfriend this week. He noticed Erik sitting in the back, the chair next to him empty. Charles enthusiastically joined him, kissing him chastely hello as the teacher entered the room.

 

“How was your morning?” he asked.

 

“Really interesting actually. I had an history class.”

 

“Who’s your history teacher?”

 

“Eric Balland.”

 

“Good morning, please sit down,” ordered the teacher. “Today we’re gonna continue last week’s study of…”

 

 _Last week_ , thought Charles. _That seems so far away. So many things have happened since Friday, I can’t even believe it. I am so lucky._

 

“... as you know, the character of Lord Henry has a great influence on…”

 

Erik was bent a bit forward, one of his hand supporting his face as the other was writing.

 

 _Dammit, I should be taking notes too. Since when do I not take notes?_ Charles thought.

 

Then he felt Erik move slowly, and a piece of paper appeared on his lap.

 

**Do you want to go out tonight?**

 

Charles pinched his lips, conflicted about what to answer.

 

**I don’t want to sound boring, but we probably shouldn’t… You have a game tomorrow, I don’t want you to be tired because of me...**

 

He passed the paper back, Erik smiling softly as he read.

 

**Doesn’t matter, eliminations only start in 10 days. Our score doesn’t count till then. Up for it? I know a great place. We won’t stay too late if you don’t want to.**

 

Charles read the answer. Erik didn’t care about the game, and honestly, Charles _really_ wanted to go out. Fair enough.

 

**Ok then :) At what time?**

**Right after school. If you really don’t want to stay up late… ;)**

**We’ll see about that…  :)  So where is it?**

**You’ll see. ;)**

 

* * *

 

 

Logan was reading, sitting calmly in the library during lunch break. He had understood nothing of his literature class that morning. Apparently skipping chapters wasn’t a good idea. He really needed to catch up in the book. It was short but it was boring as hell.

 

“Hey, you have to see _Les Misérables_! We could rent it on Friday! The story is beautiful, and those two guys, Enjolras and Jean Valjean are hot, but hot! I swear I never thought two men like them could be in the same movie. And, oh, the last song, I just kept crying through all the…”

 

Logan raised his head, interested by the conversation. He had heard something about this movie… Wasn’t that Hugh-something playing in it? He was a pretty cool actor. His lips lifted up a bit when he realized who was talking. Kitty, if he remembered the right name, the short girl from his spanish class, was speaking to Storm. When the latter noticed him, his smile grew, and she just shook her head with a little uninterested mocking laugh before ignoring him and concentrating on her friend.

 

She was so into him.

  
No one could be _that_ blind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody :)  
> This is chapter 18. It's longer than the previous ones, and I really like it! We get to learn about Erik's past, it was so much fun to write. Also, my amazing friend Araelle105 did a little fanart for me, I included it in the story. You should totally go see her works, she's very talented (she especially does Doctor Who drawings).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
> Feedback is always appreciated xx

_**Later that day, right after school** _

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Charles asked with a beautiful smile and a curious voice as he gave his car keys to Erik.

 

“You said you wanted to see my place?”

 

Charles’ face brightened, his eyes lighten up. “Really?”

 

“Well I’m bringing you to the place that feels more like home to me,” he answered as he sat in the driver’s seat.

 

“And where is that”’ asked Charles in a soft voice.

 

“The place where I grew up. My mother’s café.”

 

“Your… you mom’s?” Charles asked with a shaky voice.

 

“Yeah,” answered Erik, looking right in front of him. “It’s called Edie’s. It’s her name. The place is kind of a mix between café and a brewery. I’m the owner, but it’s one of my mom ex employees who runs it. I receive a part of the benefits.”

 

“Oh, I know it! It’s Raven’s parents’ favorite place. I didn’t know it was yours.”

 

“It’s a nice place. I love the ambience. It’s like my mom in a room,” he tried to explain, his hands leaving the wheel for a second to make a gesture. “It probably sounds stupid…”

 

“No, no, not at all,” reassured Charles. He was silent for a moment, and Erik could tell it wasn’t all of it.

 

“What’s the matter?’ he asked with a gentle voice.

 

Charles cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn’t embarrass himself. “It’s just that you said it’s a brewery… We’re not 21.”

 

“False cards.” Erik explained. Charles looked so horrified and stressed at the idea that the soccer player couldn’t keep a serious face, bursting into laughs. “Baby, I’m the owner! Of course we don’t need false cards!”

 

Charles let out a breath and punched Erik on the shoulder, a nervous laugh coming out of him as he looked outside, the sign of the café coming into sight. Erik parked the car in one of the employee’s spots, repeating Charles’ gesture of Monday and opening the door for him. They entered inside, the warm smell of coffee welcoming Erik home, relaxing him instantly and bringing memories into his mind. He’d spent so much time there when he was a kid. Charles took a look around, wonder filling him. It was a beautiful little place, the lightning subdued, creating a sort of cozy inviting feeling. The room was an L form, the bar facing the front door. Some brown leather seats were on his right, and in the long part going in the back, we could see some leather couches and dark wood coffee tables, recreating the feeling of a living room. A few couples were chatting there. Some low lights hanged down from the ceiling over them, and some vintage posters hanged on the walls, completing beautifully the picture. He noticed a well-built man in front of the tap who was drying glasses. When the latter noticed Erik, he stopped what he was doing and his face lit up.

 

“Hey Erik! Long time no see!”

 

Erik walked pass Charles to hug the other man.

 

“Hey Colossus! So good to see you! How are you?”

 

“I’m great! The place is running well!” he said, detaching himself. “So, what have you been up to?”

 

“I’ve been up to this,” answered Erik with a smile, gesturing at Charles. “This is my boyfriend Charles. Charles, Colossus, Colossus, Charles.”

 

The latter advanced shyly, extending his hand. “Hi, I’m Charles.”

 

_Crumpets, I sound so stupid._

 

Colossus shook it firmly, surprise but joy written on his face, but still he managed to hide it with his words. “Hi! I’m please to meet you! Hey, make yourself at home. Erik, the usual?”

 

“Yeah, please. Charles, what do you want?”

 

“Eh, do you have ice tea? And, a smoked salmon sandwich?” the smaller man asked, looking briefly at the board with the menu written on it.

 

“Sure, no problem. I’ll bring it over.”

 

“Thank you!” answered the couple. Erik grabbed Charles’ hand and led him to one of the booth, one a little more secluded. The cheerleader noticed a picture of a radiant woman holding a baby next to one of the coffee machine.

 

“Is that your mom?” he asked as they sat down. Erik followed his gaze, nodding when he remarked the picture.

 

“Yeah, it is. It’s the picture commemorating the opening day.”

 

“Oh my god,” said Charles with wonder coloring his voice. “You were the most adorable baby! I just wanna eat you. You look so much like her, specially your eyes and your nose. How old were you?”

 

“I was about six months? We have arrived from Germany four months sooner I think.”

 

Charles’ eyebrows lifted up. “You were born in Germany?”

 

“Yeah,” Erik answered, playing casually with his napkin. “My mom, Edie, is actually irish. She met my dad when she was travelling in Germany. They fell in love, and she moved in with him. He had a brewery, so they runned it together. It was a sort of german-irish beer bar. It was quite a hit. They got married after a couple years, and they passed their honeymoon in New York. They fell in love with the city. When they got back in Germany, my mom found out she was pregnant.” His voice started to broke, and Charles grabbed his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze to ground him here with him and to give him strength, even though he wasn’t certain of what he was going to hear. Erik was avoiding his gaze. “She decided to wait for my dad’s birthday to announce him. He died ten days before in a car accident. He never knew.”

 

Charles inhaled sharply, feeling a sort of blade turning in his stomach at those words. He couldn’t even imagine how Erik must feel, his dad not even knowing he ever existed… To think that the man he loved had lost everything, his parents, his country... The scotsman moved around the table to sit on his boyfriend’s lap, holding him. “I’m sorry, Erik. So sorry. They sound like the greatest people. I’m sure they were so happy together. Your father would have been so happy to learn your mother was pregnant.” His eyes were glistening, not even able to think about all the solitude his love has been through. It was inhuman. He should always know he was loved.

 

Erik finally met his eyes, gratitude and love showing through his. He rested his head on Charles’ shoulder, holding him back.

 

“She decided to move to New York after that. She couldn’t stand to stay in Germany anymore, but she didn’t want to go back to Ireland either. She wanted me to grow up somewhere where my dad has been, but Germany was too much for her to bare at the moment. She moved here after I was born and she opened the café.”

 

“It’s a beautiful place,” complimented Charles as a way to lower the tension. “We feel at home, and somehow you feel somewhere completely different. Like she brought a part of her country with her. The ambience is amazing. I feel so relaxed here. What your mom did, she’s amazing. I admire her. She’s _so_ strong, and she made such a beautiful job raising you. She made you in the man your dad would have been proud of, and I’m so lucky for that. For you,” he said, his accent resorting more like each time he was getting emotional.

 

Charles wasn’t sure if he had imagine the wet hotness on his neck or not, because when Erik raised his head, he could detect no sign of tears. Maybe he had feel his owns. But that wasn’t what mattered at the moment. What did was Erik.

 

The latter softly took Charles’ upper lips between his, kissing him more slowly than he ever had. He wanted this kiss to last forever. It was a sort of ceremony. It was gentle and loving, and he felt it burn in his chest. Charles grabbed his face in his hands and never let go, the touch so soft and caring that Erik couldn’t find words to express what laid in his heart.

 

When they couldn’t breathe anymore, they regrettably separated, pressing their foreheads together and holding close, feeling their breaths mingle and warming their lungs. When they finally turned around, their meals and drinks were waiting for them on the table, Erik smiling genuinely at the sight of the german beer sparkling in his glass. It had been so long since he had a real good sip.

 

“Come on, let’s eat,” Erik prompted.

 

Charles never left his lap as they ate slowly, Charles telling him stories of his travels when he was a kid, making his best to make Erik laugh, and succeeding, apparently. The ants incident in Belize made him giggle (and Erik _never_ giggled) (and he would always denied he did).

 

“Oh my God the smoked salmon was so delicious,” his boyfriend complimented when he was over.

 

“Is it your favorite meal?” the soccer player asked in a curious voice, holding Charles’ waist now that his hands were free, the latter lazily leaning into him like an old cat that had a full belly.

 

“No, but my mom is allergic to fish. I love it, and there’s never a trace of it in my house. Every time I got out, I don’t miss the occasion, believe me.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. Caleb’s allergic to peanuts.”

 

“Err, that’s so sad. No chocolate.”

 

“You like chocolate?” Erik answered, a smile coming through in his voice.

 

“More than anything. I could just eat that and die a happy man.”

 

Erik took a mental note to buy some chocolate soon.

 

“Wanna have a chocolate then? Or a brownie?” Charles laughed.

 

“Thank you, but I’ll explode if I eat anything more.”

 

Erik gave him gentle taps on his hip, coaxing him to get up. “Sorry baby, I gotta go to the bathroom.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Erik went to do so, smiling when he noticed Charles waiting for him in the photobooth between the two bathrooms’ doors when he got out. His boyfriend was already sitting on the bench, his head coming out shyly from the short curtain with a little embarrassed grin on his face.

 

“I’ve never try one… Do you mind?”

 

Erik smiled warmly. “Not at all. It’ll be our first picture as a couple.”

 

The smile he saw blossoming on his boyfriend’s face was enough to make him happy about this idea.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Erik joined him on the narrow seat, their thighs compacted in a way that should be uncomfortable, but wasn’t.

 

“So what do we do?” he asked.

 

Charles looked pensive. He was taking this seriously. “First, we pose. Like this,” he explained, making a funny face with crossed arms.

 

“We should kiss on the second one,” Erik proposed with a silly grin and amused eyes. Charles looked delighted, even if a bit flushed, at the idea.

 

“All right. And we just make a face on the third one.”

 

“Cool. Do you have a penny?”

 

‘Yes.”

 

They did as they planned as the flashes illuminated them, laughing as they posed ridiculously. Erik felt hot when Charles grabbed his coat as they kissed, letting out a sharp breath and his eyes a little fuzzy. His boyfriend had no idea what power he had over him. Good for his sanity, he thought. When at the end he noticed Charles’ grimace, he frowned.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked in a nervous voice. Did he had a bad breath?

  
  
Charles looked up at him with amused eyes. "Sorry love. It's just that when I kissed you, it tasted beer a bit. It was a particular mix."

  
  
Erik hid his sigh of relief. "Sorry."

  
  
"Don't be. It was worth it," Charles answered before stealing one last kiss and getting out of the little blue box, excited the see the result.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I'm in the middle of my finals and I had a back problem making that I couldn't sit down too much so correcting my fanfic really has been the last thing on my mind. But I'm feeling a lot better now! :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (By the way, I don't know if there is a lot of Sherlockians or Whovians reading me, but if yes, make yourselves known! :) I always like to put some references into my fanfic, so I hope you like it! :)
> 
> And I want to say thanks to my beautiful best friend Araelle105 for helping me with soccer rules and number of players and all because my knowledge is extremely limited.

_**Next day, on Thursday night** _

 

Eighteen man were sitting on too small benches in the locker room, all dressed in their soccer team uniforms, getting mentally ready to play. One of them got up and they all shuted up, attentive to what he was gonna say. The teenager, even though you'd say he was a man, was slightly-built, but anybody could guess the strong hidden force of his muscle. His walk degaged a sort of power, like an animal hunting, gracious, powerful. He turned around to face the others.  
  
"Ok guys. This is the last game before the eliminations. If you see this as our last chance to lose before it matters, don't even bother playing. I don't want you on my team. This game, you should see it as our opportunity to show the other teams what's waiting for them. It's our last chance to show people we're real mutants. So, as you know, our coach is sick, so I’ll do his job tonight," Erik said.  
  


As he continued, he took a pen and started drawing a field on the board. "Before the half-time, I wanna see Logan in the nets, Alex, Gabriel, James, Neal and Pyro in defense and Sebastian, Rémy, Tyrone, Pietro and myself in attack. If anyone of us gotta go out, Darwin, you're in," he said while pointing the pen in his direction. "Today we play against BBC, the Bronks Boys College. I don't know if you remember from last year, but their coach, that Moffat guy, has a particular tactique. He fakes injuries. Someone of his team almost dies at the end of every game. It's some ridiculous bullshit, they're always fine the next day. So I suggest that everyone tries to avoid making physical contact with them so they have less opportunity to do their shitty cheating."  
  
After everything was settled, they got up and made their way into the gym. As they entered running in line in the immense room, the crowd started cheering "Mutants and proud! Mutants and proud!" They stayed stoic and looked right in front of them, their faces straight for the exception of Erik, who couldn't suppress a smile at the sight of the cheerleaders. One of them in particular had blown a kiss at him and yelled his name with a giant smile. Everybody took its own place, listening for the whistling telling them the game started.  
  
"BBC against The Mutants, captain Lestrade against Fassbender, the game is on!" Hank yelled in his micro before the arbitre blew in his whistle.  
  
As that sentence ended, Pietro kicked the ball with a surprising strength.

It did a beautiful arc in the air and landed in front of Shaw who runned with it for a bit, trying and failing to make a goal. The ball passed to one player to another (Anderson, one of the BBC guys, did actually try to fake an injury, but gladly the arbitre hadn't recognized it as a fault). At some point right before half time, the BBC attacker Eccleston kicked right in the goal, but Logan stopped it and passed to Pietro.  
  
"Here you go my man!" yelled Gaby from her seat. The two of them smiled.  
  
The crowd kept seeing the ball going back and forth in the field, the players tired but ambitious and passionate. The room was full of action, passes, fakes, gatorade, screams, tactics,  encouraging cheerleaders and Hank's voice overhanging all of it.  
  
At the end of the game, the Mutants had won 4-1. That wasn't really a surprise. The BBC team played maximum three games each year before they were eliminated. Erik's team was happy anyway. It had been a great game.  
  
"Good job guys!" he told his team mates and punching their fists as they made their way to the showers. Erik waited a bit before joining them to see Charles and Raven.

 

* * *

 

  
"Tonight was great man!" Logan said to Pietro, smacking his shoulder. The latter retreated a bit, surprised.  
  
"Yeah it was. Pyro was in fire tonight. BBC didn't stand a chance," Pietro answered as he started unlacing his shoes. Logan waited he was finished removing his t-shirt before answering. "Well at least we know it'll be easy to fight them during the championship."   
  
"Yeah that's true."  
  
"Hey man, could you do me a favor? I need someone to pass a message in the classes about the recruitment. Wanna do it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, no prob."  
  
"Cool, thanks," Logan said while packing his bag. He put it on his shoulders and turned around to face Pietro. "Erik and I are meeting Saturday to organize it. Alex and you can come to help us if you want. We'll go out once we're finished."  
  
Pietro looked discountenanced for a second. "Oh, that's cool, but I can't. I have to go to Chicago."  
  
"Alright, then. What are you doing there?" Logan asked in a curious voice.  
  
"Just have to make some arrangements. If you want, I'll be back on Sunday. Or you can just text me the details, if you rather."  
  
"Ok, man. Don't forget you're always invited. See ya tomorrow," he said as he punched his fist and got out to take his shower.

 

* * *

 

  
"Congrats guys!" said Raven as she approached Erik. Charles was by her side, and Erik moved forward to grab him by the waist.  
  
"Thanks," he answered. "You guys rocked tonight. With all the goals we made, that was a lot of cheering you had to do there."  
  
"You show-off," Charles accused with a teasing voice. Erik grinned.  
  
"I'm the show-off? Get out of your uniform and I'll accept to talk about it," he answered in what he was hoping to be a seducing voice. Charles' breath cut in his throat, looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"Ok guys, I'll go see Hank." Raven said with an amused voice. "Later!"  
  
"Bye!" the couple answered, Charles ridiculously red.  
  
"Wanna get out of that uniform now?" his boyfriend asked once she was away.  
  
"Yes, it's bloody hot in here," the cheerleader answered with an embarrassed voice. Erik laughed.  
  
"Alright, let's go," he said, guiding them to the locker room.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :) Here's chapter 20! It is a little bit bigger than usual.  
> I hope you like it! I'd really like to know what you guys think. :)

_**Next day, on Friday** _

 

_Knock knock_

 

All the students removed their noses from their books, excited by anything to distract them from the class. Mrs.Grey pointed her chin toward the door, coaxing Gaby Jackman, who was the closest to it, to go open it. As she completed her task, she suddenly froze, a warm smile decorating her lips.

 

“Hey,” she simply said.

 

“Hey pet,” murmured Pietro with an dazzling smile, gently grabbing her waist and pushing her so he could move past her to enter the classroom. Gaby did everything she could to not lean into the touch and forced herself to get back in her seat. Another guy -Alex was his name?- appeared in the doorframe as Pietro rested his hip against her desk.

 

“Yes?” asked the professor.

 

“Hi Mrs.Grey. We were just wondering if we could pass a message?”

 

“Make it quick,” she greeted.

 

With the permission the two tennagers made their way in front of the class.

 

“Hey guys,” said Pietro, “we’re here to talk to you about next year’s soccer team. As you probably know, we’re making a sort of test to see if you’re our caliber or not. And we have a novelty this year, girls and boys are gonna be joined in one team. So ladies, if you’re interested, let us know!” he said, looking briefly at his girlfriend with a wicked smile. “We’d be very happy to have you in our team. I’ll pass a sheet; sign your name if you wanna be a Mutant.”

 

He put the said sheet on Gaby’s desk, the first one of the line. She gave him an exasperate-amused look when she saw her name was already written in his big, clumsy, adorable hand-writing.

 

“The test is on Friday,” completed Alex. “Thanks! Hope to see you!”

 

The guys made their way out of the class, everybody burying themselves in their books again. Gaby, on the other side, continued the drawing she had started with a stupid grin on her face, passing the inscription sheet behind her. She hadn’t miss the wink he gave her as he left.

 

* * *

 

*texts between Gaby and Pietro

 

_So, is there a reunion for this soccer team inscription? ;)_

_Yep, there is. Its at your place tonight at 11pm_

_I hope itll be fun_

_im sure you wont regret it ;)_

_u have your key?_

_wont need it :P_

* * *

 

 

_Bzzzz_

 

Erik raised his head from his computer, frowning.

 

_Who the heck is here?_

 

He got up from the couch, aiming for the buzzer. Hesitantly, he pressed the ­''talk'' button.

 

''Hi?''

 

''Hi Erik!'' answered a muffled enjoyed voice he recognized as Charles’ instantanely. ''May I come in?''

 

The soccer player pressed the button the open the door automatically, surprise marking his face. He was happy to see his boyfriend, but not here. It was little and messy. How the fuck did he get his address anyway?

 

Logan, he realized, shaking his head.

 

He opened the door as he heard Charles making his way up in the stairs.

 

''Hi baby!'' he greeted when he appeared in the corner. ''What are you doing here?''

 

Charles smiled and kissed his lips while entering the 1 ½. ''I was missing you. And I was hungry.''

 

''You were hungry?'' a confused voice answered.

 

''I brought dinner!'' Charles explained with a huge grin, holding out two bags containing food.

 

Erik couldn’t help but smile back lovingly, touched by the attention. Charles was taking care of him in every way possible.

 

''Thank you. It’s very mindful.''

 

Charles shook it off with his hand. ''Pff, it’s nothing. I was just in the mood for cooking.''

 

''What are we eating?'' asked Erik, moving to look in the bags, which were suddenly tossed away.

 

''You’ll see later,'' his boyfriend mysteriously answered.

 

''Smells good,'' the taller man complimented.

 

''So do you,'' was what he was answered before Charles took him in his arms and kissed his neck. Erik hold him back, stroking his hair, letting his breath come out as he felt himself relaxing.

 

''I’ve been wanting to be alone with you all week,'' the cheerleader admitted. ''I was missing you.''

 

Erik felt a sort of warm wave in his chest. He understood what he meant, the feeling of relaxation and comfort. Of being entirely concentrated on the other person, relieving in Charles’ smile, the way the skin around his eyes wrinkled when he laughed, the way he sneezed when he was nervous, the way he pressed his lips together when he was concentrated and the way you felt worthy of something, even for a brief second, when he looked at you. The way you felt safe, and the gratification of knowing he felt safe with you too.

 

''Me too, baby.''

 

They hold each other for long minutes before one of them, they couldn’t remember which one, moved them to the sofa. Erik gently grabbed his boyfriend’s neck and led his mouth to his. He started playing with his lips chastely, no really daring to do more at the moment. They had only been together for a week. Charles wasn’t that patient though. He pressed his chest against Erik’s and shyly but enthusiastically took his lower lip between his teeth and pulled a bit, a bit clumsy in his movements, looking directly in Erik’s eyes.

 

Erik groaned, the innocence and boldness of his boyfriend exciting him to the point of insanity. Taking a risk, he licked Charles’ lip, silently begging for entrance. His boyfriend gasped but greeted it anyway, and Erik was happy to oblige. Trying to be gentle, he stroke his tongue, trying to show him how to play with his own. Charles moaned. It was so soft and hot, sort of velvety, and Erik’s taste was amplified compare to when they were just kissing normally. He closed his eyes, trying to put all his concentration in this. Erik felt a shiver pass through him, leaning closer if it was possible. Charles clumsily tried to kiss him back, their teeth clashing awkwardly, and the lack of experience and passion of it was the hottest thing Erik had ever lived. He knew Charles loved him and that we was trying to pleasure him because he wanted him to feel good, not just to kiss. The feeling of love and care behind it left him breathless. He pushed his boyfriend on his back and leant on him, feeling their chests moving against each other, regaining control of the kiss. Charles’ eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Erik licking the roof of his mouth as he passed his hand over his chest, and they both let out a groan. He had no idea it was a sensitive place.

 

When Erik realized he was rubbing his hips against Charles’, he stopped moving and got away, the both of them mourning at the loss, their eyes passionate and dazed when they looked at each other. It was enough for that night, Erik decided. Charles was still new to this. He would probably not appreciate having him rooting against his belly like an animal.

 

When Erik saw understanding, even if deception in his boyfriend’s eyes, the German hold back a sigh of relief, even if it was all he could do not to start again. The last thing he wanted was to Charles to think he didn’t want him. This was precious to them. They’d go step by step and enjoy it as much as they could. It had to be perfect. It was not something either willing to compromise. They cared about each other too much.

 

''I brought _Shrek 2_ ,'' said a still breathless Charles, gently stroking Erik’s hair above him. The soccer player laughed at the sweet idea. His boyfriend was mindful indeed. Erik couldn’t breath for a second when he realized how much Charles cared for him, and how much he cared for Charles too.

 

'Great. I can’t wait to watch it.''

 

They didn’t move for a minute until finally they got up, Charles putting the food in plates as Erik prepared the movie. They installed themselves, laying on the couch again, plastered against each other as they ate, laughing at the movie and exchanging comments. None of them bothered to clean up the dishes when they were done, falling asleep spooned together with a light head and a constant happiness in their chest. This was how life should always be. Erik, just before falling asleep, wondered what Charles’ parents were thinking of their son not coming home that night, but his mind was too fuzzy and he forgot about it quickly, feeling his mind going.

 

* * *

 

 

“Psst, Gaby! Open the window!”

 

Gaby raised her head as she heard a noise. It was fainted, but it was a voice. Maybe Caleb had a nightmare? She removed her headphones, cursing when she realized it was 11:10. This new TV show _Doctor Who_ was really addicting. She had forget about Pietro! There was only David Tennant to made that happen.

 

“Sorry,” she said as she opened the window, Pietro jumping in.

 

“It’s fine,” he answered with a smile. “Time just passes slowly without you.”

 

“Tease,” she accused, but she was secretly pleased.

 

“Hey, I’m serious,” he answered with a little fake hurt voice. She laughed at him.

 

“Dude, you couldn’t be serious if you were announced your dad killed the president.”

 

He poked her in the ribs to distract her before raising her pyjama top a bit and tickling her. She let out a little scream and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to kick him in revenge. When he had to back up a bit, she was really grateful for her karate classes.

 

“Gaby?” she heard Logan say through the door. “Are you alright?”

 

She gestured to Pietro to shut up when he tried to talk. He could really be a pain in the ass.

 

“Yeah, sure, why? I’m trying to sleep, Logs!”

 

“I heard you scream.” He truly sounded concerned.

 

“I’m fine. Just felt of my bed.”

 

The amused look Pietro gave her confirmed that her excuse was pathetic. When he tried to talk again, she rested her palm against his mouth. What an hyperactive idiot!

 

“Ok,” answered an unconvinced voice. “Good night then.”

 

“Good night.” When she heard him walk, she let out a sight and freed her boyfriend’s mouth. Boyfriend who burst into laughs as he leaned on her.

 

“Dude, shut up!”

 

“You should have seen your face.” He could barely breath.

 

_I’m in love with an idiot._

 

“Pietro, if we get caught, no offence, but you have _no chance_ against Logs!”

 

“Yeah pet, but with you with me, we might have a chance.”

 

She laughed at him in turn. “If you think I’ll help you when this happen, you’re dreaming. I always enjoy a good fight.”

 

“Bullshit girl. I know you’ll stand by me, I love you.”

 

She tenderized at that. “Yeah. I love you too.”

 

She kissed him softly, feeling him taking her Iphone in her back pocket as he gently licked her lower lip, coaxing his way in just before retreating, laying on the bed one arm behind his head, leaving her feeling cold and dizzy and confused.

 

“Dude, why did you stop?”

 

“I wanna watch _Doctor Who_.”

 

She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief, and he gave her an innocent look.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a bastard.”

 

“Yep. And you’re still gonna lay down with me and watch it, cause you love me.”

 

And so she did, planning her revenge for when the episode would finish.

  
He wouldn’t make it home that night. And she ended up with a new t-shirt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 21! Please tell me what you think. :)

**_Next morning_ **

 

Charles didn't want to wake up. He felt so comfortable, cozy and warm, and he didn't want it to stop. He burrowed his nose in Erik's hair, reveling in his scent. He could feel his strong body relaxed under his hands. It was so rare his man let go of his defenses, and Charles secretly loved that Erik was enough comfortable with him to do so. Getting even closer to him, the cheerleader started rubbing his boyfriend’s belly fondly. He wanted to make sure Erik always knew he was loved and protected, even in his sleep. He was so vulnerable, and Charles knew how it had cost him to reveal this part of himself. The scotsman wasn't sure he was worthy, but he'd make his best to be. Erik let out a pleased moan and leaned into the touch. The shorter man smiled in the place between sleep and awareness, loving the warm little cozy cocoon they formed together. He still had difficulties realising that this was permanent, that this was true, that it wasn’t just a dream. The heat of their skins, the sound of Erik’s respiration, the little hair he could see on the top of Erik’s neck, just the way their position seemed so casual, natural and the impression that this could be something quotidian in his life made him feel dizzy. He wished they had done this sooner. Charles fondly kissed his boyfriend on his neck, eyes closed.

 

They suddenly opened, Charles’ whole body rigid. He had felt something hot and hard he couldn't misinterpret. Unsure what to do, he froze for a second, checking for any reaction Erik would have. When all he did was mumbling happily, jerking his hips a bit forward as asking for more, Charles resumed caressing his stomach before stopping straight nervously. He didn't want to arouse him more when he was sleeping. That would be taking advantage of him. He rested his hand on Erik's flank, not daring to do anything else. Then he realized the situation, and he couldn't suppress a silly smile from forming itself on his lips. Erik wanted him. He didn't know why, didn't understand in what way he was attractive, but there was no doubt to have. Even though he believed Erik when he told him he loved him, they had never talk about anything sexual if it wasn't kissing. Charles had always enjoyed it, sharing himself like he had never done with anyone, but he had only little hopes Erik would want anything more from him. He had never had a boyfriend before, and maybe even if he did love Charles, he wasn't interested in his body, and the latter couldn't blame him for that. He would have understood. It's not a choice after all. The cheerleader was sure Erik wanted him now, and to be able to please Erik in another way was all Charles desired.

 

Those thoughts and the excitation he was feeling, plus the knowledge that his boyfriend was laying in his arms and hard for him made Charles’ own cock twitch and he cursed, distancing himself from Erik. Not wanting to put any of them in a compromising situation, he got out and checked in the pantry to see what he could use to make breakfast, hoping cooking would cool off his ardor. When all he saw interesting was a pot of peanut butter and cereals, he decided to run an errand. This morning required something special, and Erik could certainly do with a few additional pounds. Charles would make french toast, he decided after remembering the other breakfast they shared. It had been quite an awful morning that last time, and he wanted to change the memory. As much as he hated leaving Erik alone, the latter deserved some privacy. Charles left him a note to tell him where he was and that he'd be back soon. He couldn't wait to see him again.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Logan! Could you do the laundry today? And buy supper (I left you 40$). And please tell Gaby to clean her room._

_Mom xx_

 

After reading the note laying on the table, Logan squeezed it in his palm before throwing it in the trash two meters from him. Taking a cookie in the pantry, he made his way to the bathroom, locking the door. He quickly undressed himself and stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxing his muscles. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his hips and fixed it with a knot in the front, water dripping from him to the carpet. He glanced at himself for a second in the mirror before taking his shaving foam and applying some on his face. It really was time he shaved.

 

When he was finished, he turned around, he gathered the dirty clothes  and added his own when a Pink Floyd t-shirt escaped the heap. Throwing the rest in the washer, Logan picked up the fallen piece of clothing and examined it. He had never seen anyone in his family wearing it. It was adult-sized, well-worn but still in good shape. He knew he’d seen it before, but couldn’t put his finger on the owner. Anyway, he knew exactly why the t-shirt was there.

 

“GABRIELLE JACKMAN!” he yelled, storming out of the bathroom and making his way to the living room to find his sister sitting on the couch watching TV. He installed himself in front of the television, holding the top in one hand and holding his towel with the other. Gaby’s eyes widened.

 

“Logan, what the hell?! Go get dressed!”

 

“I found this t-shirt. What the hell is this doing here?”

 

“Dude I’m watching _Clone Wars_!”

 

“It was in front of the washer. Are you really that not subtle?”

 

“Oh shit, did you wash it? Tell me you didn’t!”

 

“So it is yours!” Logan raged. “Gaby, it’s _adult-sized_! Don’t tell me the guy you’re seeing is that old?! You’re sixteen!”

 

“Maybe he’s just fat.”

 

“Oh stop with your bullshit. I’m gonna kill that guy. What are you doing with his t-shirt anyway? You’re doing him?”

 

“Logan, NO!” she yelled, her face scarlet. “I just… wanted his odor…” Gaby admitted, looking down.

 

Logan kind of calmed after she said that, the shame and pain in her voice hurting him as well. He hated to see his baby sister sad, especially if it was his fault.

 

“Hey Gaby… I’m sorry…” he said after a moment, the tension in the room being too much.

 

She looked up at him silently. He then realized he was half-naked, and he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

 

“Don’t make me see anymore of that guy. I swear if I learn he is older you won’t want to see what will happen. The bastard better be fat,” he said to give himself some composure.

 

“Ok,” Gaby answered in a tiny voice. Then she got some composure back, too. “Can I watch _Clone Wars_ now or are you gonna continue showing your body off? No offence, but I’m really not interested.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” said Logan, going to his bedroom.

 

Once he was gone, Gaby thought out loud. “This is not gonna be pretty,” she sighed, then turned her attention to Fives and Echo, trying to forget what had just happen.

 

The doorbell rang. She got up to open it, happy to see Erik with the blond guy from the soccer team.

 

“Hey Erik. You know you’re a day in advance? Sunday is tomorrow.“

 

He pushed her gently with a loving not-impressed-by-your-shitty-joke laugh. “Get out of my way, Jackman. How are you?“

 

“I’m fine. Logan just did a little crise here though, so I suggest you go easy on him. You know how he is when he’s sensible,“ she said with a sarcastic caring voice.

 

“Pff,“ Erik laughed. “See ya later.“

 

“Yeah,“ she answered, watching him go to Logan’s bedroom, Alex following him.

 

 _Oh my God, can I just watch my show now?_ she asked herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have a break from Pietro and Gaby now for a while. :) Next chapter we'll have a bit of Logan, then I'll concentrate on our men again. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I'm so sorry I haven't post in a while. I've been so taken with my graduation and my prom and I didn't get a second to myself.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!

_**10 days later on Tuesday afternoon**_  
  
"No, no, sorry I still don't get it," Logan said, shaking his head.  
  
"Ok, we're gonna try again," said a very patient and understanding Charles. "When the exponent is negative, we turn the graphic upside down, remember, like we did with all the other functions."  
  
"Yeah, that I get, Charles. It's just- why do we turn it upside down when the base is a fraction?!" He was almost tearing his hair. This chapter was taking so much of his time, and no matter how much he worked, it still made no sense. Now he was staying after school so Charles could help him.  
  
"Just listen Logan, I'm coming to it. First of all, it's not when it's a fraction. It's when it's between zero and one. Don't get confused. Do you remember when we did the exponential function? When the base was between zero and one..."   
  
The bell rang, cutting him in the middle of his sentence. Charles made a face like he a beat up dog, feeling guilty.  
  
"Eh, I'm so sorry Logan, I'm tutoring a junior in science. I have to go."  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"It's alright man. Thanks anyway."  
  
The test was the next day. He was screwed. At least Charles tried.  
  
The latter's eyes lit up. "Wait Logs! I may have an idea. Do you wanna sign up to have a tutor? I don't have any places left, but someone else could help you."  
  
Logan passed a hand in his hair, uncertain. "That'd be great, but it's tonight I need help."  
  
Charles tapped him on the shoulder.  "Follow me. Maybe someone is free tonight. He'd be happy to help you I'm sure."  
  
"Alright then," grumbled Logan. He didn't like to receive help. He followed his friend to the tutor room, waiting as he checked the disponibility board.  
  
"Yeah, someone could give you a class tonight. You want me to go fetch her? I'll ask her if she wants."  
  
"Yeah sure," he grunted.  
  
"Good. Don't worry Logan, you'll do fine," Charles said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man," the soccer player answered before sitting at one of the tables. He hoped it would be a damn good teacher, because patience wasn't his strongest suit.  
  
He waited about a minute or two before Charles came back in accompanied by the hot attacker he saw the other day. They were both smiling and she was talking to him. Her smile disappeared soon enough when Charles introduced them, her face pinched.  
  
"Yeah, I've already meet him," she told Charles about Logan. The cheerleader did all he could not to burst into laughs at her clear annoyance.  
  
"Oh, great then. Thanks again. Nice afternoon!" he said before mouthing the words "You're welcome" at Logan, who didn't know if he meant welcome for the tutor or for Storm.  
  
Probably both.  
  
"You're not the one who should be thanking me," Ororo said to Charles as he was sitting at another table to begin his class. She looked directly into Logan's eyes. He was about to ask her how she was doing when she cut him before he could.  
  
"So, maths?"  
  
"Eh, yeah," he said dumbly. "Logarithmic function."  
  
"Alright," she said, "don't worry, you're not the first one having difficulties with that," she reassured. Despite her words, she was really cold. "Did you have any problems with the exponential function?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. So you understand the basics. Do you have any particular problems you struggle with?"  
  
He pointed out a few, and they worked through them together. She was really clear and to the point, which he liked. Methodic. She had some great examples that helped him. She was hot, beautiful, talented, athletic, kind and smart. How could a woman be so perfect? He was surprised at the end of the hour to realized he would probably be fine for the exam the next day. When the bell rang, they both got up.  
  
"Thanks Storm. You really saved me here."  
  
"You're welcome," she said, packing her things. When she was finished, she looked at him with a straight face. "Now, know that I didn't do this for you. I did it for Charles. I can't remember how many time he replaced me because I had a game. I'm glad I was able to help you, but if you really need help, find another tutor. I'm not interested in you or in spending time with you."  
  
That hurted a bit.  
  
"What do you have against me?" he asked with a really ununderstanding voice. She sighed.  
  
"I've been friends with Charles for a long time. I know what he's been through. I don't trust you guys. You think you're all indestructible because you're good at sports, but you do shit the rest of the time. Just look at Charles. He got beat up dozens of time by your team."  
  
He did an outraged face. "Did I ever hurt Charles?! He's my friend! I don't hang out with the rest of the team!"  
  
The latter turned to look at them when he heard his name, confused.  
  
"But you never did anything to stop them," she said before leaving the room. Logan stayed there, his mouth opened like a gaping fish. Charles joined him, tapping him on the shoulder apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate," he told the soccer player when he was by his side.  
  
"She's right," Logan said with a desolate voice. "I watched you getting beat up and I didn't do a shit."  
  
Charles turned him so they faced each other. "It's alright Logs. You didn't even know me. Humans make mistakes. Now I know you wouldn't do it again. And besides, I'd prefer not to see you beating these guys. I feel sorry enough for them."  
  
Logan could detect no hint of a lie in his friend's voice, so he accepted what he said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"I'm telling you it's fine," Charles repeated with a kind voice. "I'll talk to Storm."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on my friend let's go," the cheerleader prompted, and they both got out.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I don't know if there is any Quebecor reading me, but if yes, Bonne St-Jean! I know it was yesterday, but it's never too late. :P I hope you had a good time!
> 
> I just want to tell you that this chapter has been a bit hard for me to write and I am nervous about it, because I've never written any sort of sexual content before (it's not smut yet, but still) and I really hope it's not that bad. Please leave me comment so I can know what went wrong or bad, and I'll try to make the next one better.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Thursday night** _

__

Charles was sitting on his bed in Erik’s lap, a notebook opened on his own. He wrote down a few words as Erik gently nuzzled his neck and held his waist.

 

_Erik Fassbender_

_Charles McAvoy_

__03-19-15_ _

 

_The Picture of Dorian Gray - Character analysis_

 

“Erik, stop,” he said, laughing through his nose. “We have to hand this over on Monday.”

 

“We have all week-end,” the other man retorted between kisses on Charles’ shoulders and neck.  “Why do we have to do it now?”

 

“Because this week-end I have to go to my cousin’s christening and we have a game tomorrow night. Good enough for you?”

 

“We can do it Sunday,” the soccer player proposed.

 

“You have practice Sunday, remember? Have I really become that indispensable to the well going of your life?” Charles asked with a teasing yet pleased smile.

 

“The hell with practice,” Erik answered before dropping open-mouth kisses to Charles’ collarbone. The latter sighed happily and grabbed Erik’s hair from behind, maintaining him in place. When he felt hands finding their way under his shirt, Charles grabbed them.

 

“Darling, we really need to do this work now.”

 

Erik grumbled something unintelligible and grumpy before resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, making a pout.

 

“Thank you,” Charles said, bringing his hand to his mouth to kiss it lightly. “First of all, we have to talk about the fact that Dorian’s tendency for sinning is something that was already in his character. Lord Henry didn’t create it, he just brings it up.”

 

“Yeah, cause Henry never told him to kill the painter. He just said ‘damn you hot you should be pretty forever’ and then Dorian became a murderer.”

 

Charles chuckled. “Nice way to put it.”

 

_First of all, we can observe that the sins of decay were a part of Dorian’s character even without the input of Lord Henry. For inst_

 

“Erik, stop it!” the cheerleader scolded as his boyfriend resumed kissing his body. Erik took the notebook and tossed it away. With a tap on his hip, he coaxed Charles to turn around his arms, happy when he complied with a laugh. Those laughs dissolved into moans though as Erik started sucking hard the skin between his shoulder and his neck, gently marking it with his teeth. When he was done, he laved the bruise with his tongue as if he wanted to apologize, leaving Charles panting in his arms and holding tightly to his hair as if to ground himself. It felt so good to know that everybody who would see it would know that Charles was his, and that he was loved and taking care of properly. When Erik raised his head, his boyfriend was looking at him, all flushed and dark eyes, his red mouth half-opened and temptress, irresistible.

 

Erik brought their lips together, and the cheerleader kissed him frankly, sucking Erik’s tongue in his mouth and playing with it. Even though Charles didn’t take control of their kisses often, it always bringed shivers up their spines. Erik turned them around and laid them on the bed, leaning heavily on his boyfriend as he kissed him back. He grabbed the edge of Charles’ shirt and looked into his eyes, waiting for a silent agreement. When the scotsman nodded in a brief frantic movement, Erik tossed it over his head and carefully passed his hands over Charles’ chest, trying to learn the places that he reacted the more to, loving the little shivers that passed through his boyfriend, his closed eyes as if to protect his modesty. Erik found a little patch of hair just above his belt and started playing with it, as fascinated, and Charles started groaning. He grabbed the bed sheets because he didn’t know where to put his hands. Erik was everywhere, he could feel him. Every inch of his body was aware of his presence, his skin feeling hot and tickling, begging for touch. Erik’s hands were cherishing him, strong and loving, protective. His hips jerked when Erik circled his thumb lightly around his nipple before scratching it with his nail, and he opened his eyes, his gaze frenzied and overwhelmed, locking it with Erik’s. The soccer player reveled in feeling the pink nub hardening under his ministrations, pinching it gently with a corner smile as he took in his boyfriend’s reaction. When Charles cried out, he bowed his head and took it in his mouth, laving it fondly with his tongue before sucking gently. Charles grabbed his hair, holding him closer and making Erik moaned in turn. The hotness of their skins pressed together, all the little sounds Charles made, the feeling of electricity in the air ran through his body, and he started to rub himself lightly on the mattress. He started to fond the other nipple with one hand and stroked Charles’ flank with the other, trying to relax him a bit as he continued cherishing him with his tongue, satisfied to hear those little moans, which had become a little more desperate, again.

 

“Oh Lord, I’m sorry guys” he heard a feminine voice say.

 

“Gaaah, Raven, what are you doing here?” Charles yelled, sorting out of his happy daze quite suddenly, hiding himself behind Erik.

 

He’s so bashful, it’s adorable.

 

Raven burst into laughs. “You gave me a key to your house remember? I just texted you I was coming over. I’m so sorry,” she repeated, trying to suppress another giggle.

 

Charles’ color increased as he took the situation in, coming back to reality  brutely. “Well, eh, next time, wait for me to answer,” he managed to say, fumbling.

 

“Sure, I’ll give you two a minute,” she answered before closing the door.

 

Charles let out a sigh, holding Erik close, seeking comfort. The latter laughed too, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

“You think this is funny?” the scotsman asked.

 

“A little bit,” the soccer player admitted. “Don’t worry, baby, she’s our friend. And we weren’t doing anything so indecent.”

 

“ ‘We weren’t doing anything so indecent,’ “ Charles repeated with a mocking voice, twisting Erik’s nipple under his shirt as to scold him. The latter let out a whimper, and Charles smiled, happy to have make his point.

 

“Next time, lock the door of your bedroom,” Erik proposed with a shorter breath.

 

“You can be sure.”

 

Charles put on his shirt, kissing Erik chastely before the latter got up.

 

“Where are you going?” the cheerleader inquired, frowning.

 

“I’m going home. I’ll call you later for the homework. Raven’s not gonna leave anyway and she’ll have tons of questions for you.”

 

Charles made the most indignant face Erik had ever seen, and it took all he had to suppress a giggle. “You’re not really gonna leave me with her?”

  
“She’s _your_ friend,” Erik reminded him kindly with an evil smile before kissing him goodbye and leaving the room, letting Raven in in the same occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is THE talk! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it. Appreciate the fluff guys, because soon it is gonna be angsty. :P
> 
> I want to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow morning on a trip for 4 weeks, and I won't be able to have any internet connection. I'll be back the 24. During that time, my friend Araelle105 is going to update the fanfic for me, so there is still new chapters coming during that time! I wrote six chapters for her to post. I'm really excited to see what you'll think of them when I come back home, cause something important will happen.
> 
> I'm also very happy to post today, because this is the day gay marriage becomes legal in every state of America! :) I'm very happy for them! I saw the six colours flag all day on facebook, and I thought of Charles and Erik.;)
> 
> Anyway, sorry for all the babling, I hope you like the chapter and have an amazing summer!
> 
> xxxx

Charles sat straighter, trying to gain some composure in front of Raven, even if it was kind of useless now.

“So, you were having fun?” she asked with a smile.

_Dear God I must look like such a whore… Erik was pleasing me and I was doing nothing… should I have started to please him too? I guess so. Maybe he is… disappointed? Is that why he left? It would make sense… Shit!_

“What’s wrong?” Raven demanded with a concerned face when she saw his expression falling, moving to sit next to him. Then anger marred her face. “Did Erik hurt you?”

“No!” he quickly answered.

Her face relaxed. “Then what’s wrong?” she asked again in a voice meant to soothe, passing an arm around her friend. He hesitated.

“I know what you saw, and I’m sorry that you had to by the way, but… I want you to know that… it’s eh, not always like this.”

“Okay,” she answered cautiously. “What do you mean?” He blushed even more, wishing this could be over. But to whom could he talk to if not Raven?

“I know Erik was on top of me, and I was… eh… not doing much, but it’s not always like that, believe me. I’m not using him.” He looked at everything but her.

“Oh Charlie,” she said with a comforting voice. “It’s perfectly fine, don’t worry about that.” She let go of her friend to face him, taking his hands in hers. “It’s normal. I know you’re not using him. I’m not judging you for one time! I understand that you want to participate too, and of course you have to, but it’s not bad to lay down and enjoy it a bit. It’s about giving and receiving. You just have to remind Erik you like it, and he’ll be happy. I guess you already do it, it’s natural. Grab his hair, whisper him something, make sounds, move… Whatever you want. Don’t worry Charlie. He likes it too.”

He looked up at her shyly. “Thank you, but, uh, how can you be so sure?”

“Do you like it when you pleasure him?”

“Of course,” he answered right away. It was what he prefered.

“Well it’s the same for him,” she told him with a smile.

Realization dawned over Charles. “Really?”

“Sure,” she half laughed at his surprised face. You’re not alone in this. He feels the same way about you. The important thing is just to switch roles sometimes, but I’m sure you will. I’m really sorry I interrupted it by the way.”

“No, it’s fine,” Charles said. “I’m kind of grateful, to be honest. I’m not sure when we should… you know.”

She smiled a bit at his innocent phrasing. “You’re new to this. I get it. And he gets it too, don’t worry. He’s more experienced than you, but this is new to him too. Just follow his lead. I know he won’t put pressure on you. If you don’t like something or feel nervous, tell him. He’ll understand, and you’ll talk about it. It’s gonna be fine,” she said, squeezing his hands. “Talking is important. When I started taking the pill in January, I told Hank. I also told him that I didn’t do it so we could sleep together right away. I told him it was so that when we were ready, we could. And we waited as long as we needed. That was important. You have to talk to him, Charlie, not to me.”

He squeezed her hand back, feeling a bit reassured. “Thank you Rae.”

She smiled at him. “So,” she began, retaking her place next to him, leaning her back against the wall, “is that the furthest you guys have been?”

“Yeah,” admitted Charles with a little smile. “He’s really good,” he said shyly. Raven laughed.

“I bet he is. You’re lucky to have such a hottie,” she said, poking him in the ribs. He laughed back.

“Aye, I am. And I’m glad that he knows what he’s doing. I can learn from him. He knows what he likes already, so he can teach me.”

“It doesn’t make you nervous?” she asked, earnestly concerned about her friend.

“Maybe just a bit,” he admitted. “I’m afraid I won’t, you know, eh, last as much. And that I won’t be as good as pleasing him that he is at pleasing me. He makes me feel all those things, I don’t know if I can do that for him too. I want to. And he’s never been with a man before, I don’t really know what he expects. Honestly, I don’t really know what to expect either…” Raven leaned closer on him, reminding him he wasn’t alone.

“Don’t worry about that. It’ll come naturally. Just ten minutes ago, what you were doing was new stuff for you, and everything went well. You weren’t thinking about that. You were just enjoying it, you didn’t think about technicalities, and Erik didn’t either. And as for not lasting long enough, don’t worry about that. Hank was afraid of the same thing, but really, it’s kind of flattering for the other person. Even more because Erik loves you. And everything is gonna get better everytime, even when you don’t believe it actually can be any better.”

“Thanks, Rae,” he said, holding her in his arms and resting his head on her shoulder. “You know I love you girl.”

“I love you too Charlie.”


	25. Chapter 25

**_Next morning_ **

 

“Hey Charles!” Raven said as she sat next to him in the car, dropping her bag on the back seat and opening the little mirror behind the sun visor, replacing her hair.

 

“Hi Rae! Hank’s not with you today?”

 

“No, he stayed home last night. We don’t have to go get him though, his parents are lifting him.”

 

Charles nodded, looking behind briefly before making a u-turn and getting out of the street.

 

“Speaking of lift, do you mind taking me home tonight after the game? It’d be really cool.”

 

“No, not at all,” he answered.

 

“Thanks. Hey, I was watching _Doctor Who_ the other day with Hank, it’s actually really good! I thought that nothing could be as awesome as _Sherlock_ , but I love it! With Nine at first I thought it was okay, then I was pissed when he died cause I really started to like him, then Ten came, and it was like: the fuck he just keeps sleeping all the episode, than: woooooooh that guy is a genius! I kept laughing all the time he was speaking!”

 

“Yeah, I should start watching it soon,” Charles said, pensive. “I have to finish the ones I’m watching now first.”

 

“Which ones?”

 

Charles blushed. “I’ve been, eh, watching _Once Upon A Time_ and _Stargate_.”

 

“Oh! I know _Once Upon A Time_! Wait, why are you red? she asked with a smiling forming at the corner of her lips, sure to hear some good stuff.

 

His color increased even more. “I’ve sort of started watching them because of Erik.”

 

Raven laughed. “What, Erik watched _OUAT_?”

 

“No... well, I don’t think so. But he told me he liked Robert Carlyle, so I tried to learn more about him.” He was flushing and mumbling like he never had. He sounded such like a foolish in love teenager.

 

“Wait, who does he plays in _OUAT_?”

 

“Rumplestiltskin.”

 

“Oh yeah I love that actor. But he’s kind of old. Hook is better. Hook is _really hot_.”

 

“Yeah, Robert Carlyle is amazing. And I love the complexity in Mr.Gold. He kind of reminds of Erik.”

 

“Have you watch season 4?”

 

“No, I’m in the middle of season 3.”

 

“That’s why. He becomes a complete jackass. You’ll see.”

 

“Hey hey, don’t spoil anything!”

 

“I won’t, I swear!” she said with a laugh. She knew how much it bothered him.

 

“Anyway, I think I understand why he likes him’” Charles continued.

 

“Hm?” she prompted while putting some make-up, looking at herself in the tiny mirror.

 

“Robert Carlyle didn’t have a mom, and his dad was all he had. He was living on the streets when he was young. And despite of all that, he managed to be a successful and talented person, and he’s an amazing human being, so kind and funny and loving. Nothing stopped him. Erik only had his mom, and he lost her, and life has never been easy on him. I think he sees hope in Robert Carlyle. He’s a sort of model, I guess. I admire him a lot.”

 

Raven listened to him closely. “You really love him,” she said with a kind voice.

 

Charles looked at her with amused eyes. “Aye I do. You’re so cheesy.”

 

“Pff, look at you with your love speech,” she said back, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am pleased to announce that the NY Mutants wins 2-0 vs. the CBS, Cortland Boys School! Give us some for the MUUUUUUTANTS!” Hank yelled in his microphone, standing up in the middle of the cheering gym.

 

Raven joined him at his table after passing through the mass of yelling happy people, taking him in his arms and kissing him fiercely with a breath-taking smile. He flushed a bit at the public show of affection, grabbing her waist and loving to feel her skin against his palm. God blessed the cheerleading uniforms. He couldn’t help but smile too as he looked at her.

 

“Congrats!” she murmured against his lips.

 

“I have nothing to do with it. You encouraged them, remember?” he teased.

 

Her smiled widened as she gently told him to shut up, retaking hold of his mouth. He didn’t complained.

 

“Hey guys!” said Erik and Logan as they joined them. “Congrats!”

“You too! That was a nice shot Darwin did at the end of the game.”

 

“Yeah,” Erik answered vaguely, looking around. “Have any of you seen Charles?”

 

“No,” replied Raven, frowning and searching too. “I guess he’s already gone to take his shower.”

 

“I think I’ll do the same,” Logan said, bidding them goodbye. “I’m feeling sticky.”

 

“Alright, see you later!”

 

“Bye guys!”

 

He walked to the locker room to grab his things, noticing Pietro alone in the hallway looking down at his phone with a dumb smile.

 

“Who are you texting?” Logan asked with a knowing grin.

 

“My girlfriend,” the young man answered with happy-amused eyes. Logan’s grin widened.

 

“Didn’t know you had one. Do I know her?”

 

“No, she’s not in our school. She’s really cool. She comes to the games sometimes, maybe you could meet her.”

 

“Sure, I’d like that. Are you seeing her tonight?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Pietro answered with a smile in the corner of his lips.

 

“Nice. Anyway, have fun with your girl,” Logan said, smacking his arm and leaving the room.


	26. Chapter 26

“You like that, little Scottish shit, don't you?”

 

Charles whimpered as Shaw punched him another time on his left eye. Pyro’s grip of his arms behind him tightened, but the cheerleader didn’t feel the ache of his wrists, the pain in his face too overwhelming for him to feel anything else.

 

“That’s right you do. You keep moaning. You miserable gay crap. You can’t control yourself, can you? I’m punching you and you beg me for more,” Shaw said with a laugh and pleasure shining in his eyes.

 

They were in the corner of a wall, outside at the opposite side of the building, away from prying eyes. The grey walls, the asphalt and the darkness of the night all blurred together in Charles’ eyes, his vision fuzzy.

 

Shaw grabbed his victim by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. The smaller man’s head tilted, but with all of his strength, he raised it to face his opponent, determination burning in his eyes he could barely maintain open. He would not let the other man think he was intimidated.

 

“You can beat me up all you like, that’s not gonna change who I am.” His voice was hoarse, so unlike his usual warm tone. “You’re wasting your time.”

 

Shaw laughed ruthlessly, giving the man in his arms a shake, making Charles’ head buzz. “I’ve understand that a long time ago. I was just having some fun with you. But now,” he hissed, “I have a new problem because of you.” He brought his mouth close to the cheerleader’s ear. “You started infecting others with your fucking sickness.”

 

He pushed Charles to the floor, the little man grunting as his head hit the parking.

 

“Arrgh.”

 

He meant to bring his hand to the wound, but before he had the time to check if it was bleeding, Pyro grabbed his wrists again, stilling him. Shaw crouched with a weird compassionate smile that didn’t fit on his face. He laid a hand on Charles’ chest, and the latter was in dismay because he couldn’t get away from the touch, goosebumps of disgust rising on his arms.

 

“Do you really think he loves you?” Shaw asked, his voice sickeningly kind. “You think he sees something in you?” He cradled Charles’ cheek in his hand, patting it with too much force. “You’re so naive. Everyone knows he’s just after you for your money. People aren’t disgusted by you anymore, Charlie boy. People pity you. It’s just so sad,” he sighed.

 

Protest raised in Charles’ chest, but he didn’t have the time to answer. Shaw got up and sorely kicked him in the stomach, the cheerleader’s breath coming out loudly and leaving him unable to speak. Everything was fuzzy, his head hurt, everything hurt, everything turned. He just had to mental presence to curl up in the fetal position, preparing himself to receive another hit.

 

Voices started to be heard as people quit the building on the other side. The two acolytes exchanged a look. It was time to go.

 

Shaw grabbed Charles’ hair and raised his head, relieving in the pained cry the cheerleader let escape despite himself.

 

“If Erik ever learns about this, I swear I will come back and kill you. I’m not saying I’ll do it right away, but I never break a promise.”

 

Then he dropped his head without further warning. It hit the floor with a thud, and they left, leaving Charles unconscious on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven paced in front of the car. The game was over since forty-five minutes, and still she had no sign of Charles. He didn’t answer his phone, and when she got in the locker room to check if he was still there, she found it empty. She was tired of waiting and getting a bit nervous. Out of other explanations, she grabbed her phone and dialed Erik’s number. It wasn’t Charles at all to forget her and leave with his boyfriend, but she was starting to fret. The soccer player answered at the third tone.

 

“Hey Rae. Missing me already?”

 

Trying not to panic Erik, she asked “Hey Erik. Where are you?” Her shaking voice didn’t even convinced herself.

 

“I’m in the car with Logan. If you want to talk to Hank, we just dropped him. Call him home.”

 

“You’re alone with Logan?”

 

“Yes. Raven, tell me what’s wrong,” Erik commanded, concern marring his voice.

 

She inhaled deeply to calm herself. “Charles’ missing.”

 

Erik sounded alarmed. “What do you mean he’s missing? I thought he was with you! I didn’t find the two of you so I thought you were already gone.”

 

“No, he’s not. Everybody’s gone. I checked everywhere. He doesn’t answer his phone.” Her voice was slightly breaking.

 

She started walking nowhere to calm herself. She needed to move, to do something. “Logs, turn around, we’re going back” she heard Erik say on the phone.

 

“We’re coming,” he told her right after. His answer was a scared shriek.

 

“I found him!” she yelled, panic and worry shining through her voice. She ran to her friend who was laying on the asphalt. Crouching and feeling his face, she called his name. “Charles, Charles, can you hear me? Charles! Wake up!”

 

“What do you mean, ‘Wake up?’ “ Erik yelled into the phone with a trembling voice, gripping tightly to the door. He needed to hold on to something. “Answer me!”

 

Logan tensed and looked at his friend, rolling faster. He had never heard such anger and grief in his friend’s voice.

 

“He’s unconscious and bleeding!” Raven said on the phone. “He’s breathing,” she added a second after, calming Erik and herself just a little bit. “Come soon, Erik, I can’t carry him alone.” She was crying.

 

“We’ll be there in five minutes. Hold on Rae!”

 

He hung up with shaking fingers and fear eating his guts, putting the phone back in his pocket and retaking hold of the door, prepare to open it as soon as he had to.

 

_Charles please don’t leave me._


	27. Chapter 27

“Raven! Raven, where are you?!” Erik yelled, jumping out of the car as soon as Logan was rolling slowly enough, not bothering to close the door. He started running when he didn’t see her, with no coherent direction. He just had to do something!

 

“Rae! RAE!”

 

“Over here!” he heard a terrorized agonized voice yell. He followed it, breathless. He was breathless since before getting out of the car. The air didn’t seem to get in, his throat was clenching, his lungs burned. But it didn’t matter to him. What mattered was that Charles was still breathing.

 

He noticed his two friends on the floor on his left when he past a corner. Raven was crying, holding Charles’ little body in her arms while looking down at him, supporting his head so it wouldn’t fall. They both looked so fragile, and Erik started to feel something wet on his face.

 

“Charles!” he yelled in an agonized voice, falling on his knees brutally. He grabbed his boyfriend, sensing him numb and heavy. He quickly checked his vital signs. His heart was beating fast, and he was breathing slowly. That was all he cared for now. “Baby! I’m here, wake up! Wake up!”

 

“Erik, what do we do? _Do something_!” Raven yelled, hysterical.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO EITHER!” he answered with a cracking voice, passing his hands over Charles to check if there was any other injuries he could detect. Then Raven let go of her friend’s head and the soccer player and her froze when they saw it was covered  blood.

 

“Oh God, oh God,” they both started saying, Erik, trying to check if the wound was profound, the relief making him feel dizzy when he saw it wasn’t bad.

 

Logan arrived at this moment, putting his hand on Erik’s shoulder.

 

“Is he ok?”

 

“He’s breathing,”

 

“Good. Pass him to me, I’ll carry him to the car.”

 

“No, I can do it,” Erik answered. His brother’s presence was helping him calm down a lot.

 

He passed a hand under Charles’ knees and the other around his back, gently getting up. Logan watched him carefully as they made their way rapidly to the car, Raven leaning on the goalie, her sobs breaking the heavy silence.

 

He opened the door so Erik could install his boyfriend on the back seat, telling him to put him on his side to prevent choking from vomit. The soccer captain tried to find something to stop the wound, in vain. Instead he sat up uncomfortably in a little ball between the seats, passing his hands over Charles’ hair and face murmuring incoherent comforting words, more for himself than the victim.

 

“Who did this?” Logan asked, driving faster than he ever had, all the other car honking at him. “Go fuck yourself,” he told one of the lot, speeding up.

 

“I think it’s some guy of the team. Probably Shaw and some others. Charles told me recently that he was kind of nervous about him since a while. I should have done something! He so rarely is afraid of them, I should have known it was coming!” Raven said through her tears, guilt clearly eating her from the inside out. That wasn’t enough for Erik though.

 

“What didn’t you tell me?!” he shouted from behind, conflicted between the hurt and confusion of why Charles didn’t confide in him and rage at Raven for not protecting the man he loved when she could have. “You fucking idiot! He could have avoid this if you would have done something! You knew it was gonna happen! You’re just as fucking irresponsible as Shaw, you inconsiderate bitch!”

 

“Hey, Fassbender, calm down!” Logan yelled. “This is not helping! The three of us should have been there for him, we all know it happened before and that it could happen again, you’re not a fucking God, Erik!”

 

He was right. Erik’s anger for Shaw and whoever was the other losers and himself for not being there for Charles when he needed the most was making him lose his mind. He was responsible too, not just Rae. It was the first time he could have prove himself, prove to Charles he was there to protect him and to love him, and he failed. He didn’t seem to stop himself failing when it concerned Charles, or just when it concerned relationship. He lost everyone before he loved, and from that moment on, he decided, he would fight back.

 

They turned around in the driveway of the Jackman’s residence, Logan already calling his dad.

 

“What the fuck are we doing here?!” Raven asked incredulous. “Take him to the hospital!”

 

“Logs’ father is a doctor. Maybe hospital isn’t required.”

 

Saying this, Erik thought that it was a complete fucking ass lie and that he sounded like the less caring and protective boyfriend in the world, but he knew there was a reason Logan brought them there instead of the hospital. He was always thinking straight and clearly, and Erik trusted him with his boyfriend’s life. All he had was a little wound and a broken nose, and maybe a little concussion. “Every little thing is gonna be okay,” the soccer player repeated to himself like a mantra, hoping that in some way his words had some sort of magical powers. He would break down metal fences with his bare hands to make Charles safe.

 

As he passed the body to Logan, he stole a quick look at the car keys.

 

He had somewhere to go.


	28. Chapter 28

**_The next morning_ **

 

Charles was laying on the hospital bed, Erik sitting next to him. They had brought his boyfriend here while he was gone last night. Gen had come the night before right after Logan’s father arrived there with the cheerleader. She told him Charles had woke up last night for a couple of minutes, but now he was asleep. He’d been sleeping since Erik arrived, fives hours ago according to the clock ticking on the wall. It was six. The sun started to point behind the buildings, so he got up to close the curtains. Getting back to his seat, he grabbed his love’s hand and bent his head over it.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He was waiting for Charles to wake up, but he wasn’t ready to face him already. He didn’t know what to do or say to make his boyfriend forgive him. He knew he hadn’t trust him enough to tell him his fears, and now he had another reason not to believe in him. He had fail him.

 

Charles’ little fingers tightened around his, and the cheerleader opened his eyes, turning his head slowly with a tired smile. Erik raised his head, not able to look at him in the eyes.

 

“No, no, don’t move, you have to rest.”

 

“I can’t even look at you?” Charles asked with a breathless amused voice. The doctor had told Erik that it would be hard to breath with a cracked rib. Cracked rib that laying on on his side, like Erik had placed him in the car, hadn’t helped. Another stupid decision he had made.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Never again. No need to look at me right now,” Erik said, kissing his hand reverently.

 

Charles looked at him with groggy sleeping eyes. “Like you did last night? I woke up and everybody was here but you. Were you alright?”

 

Erik didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. His boyfriend was being hospitalised after being abandoned by his friends and beaten up, and he still worried for him.

 

“I turned out fine. I’m sorry. So sorry I wasn’t there.” He didn’t even know for which absence he was apologizing for. In the parking or at the hospital. When Charles opened his mouth to ask for more details, he quickly cut him. “How do you feel?”

 

“Hurts a little bit. Nothing I can’t manage,” the scotsman couragely said with a smile to reassure him, moving his arm so he could stroke Erik’s cheek, who let a tear escape at the gentle touch.

 

“I know I wasn’t there for you. Believe me, please, Charles, I will never let that happen again. I’ll be there for you all the time now. I should have known something was wrong. It’s my fault.” Another salty bead rolled on his cheek. He still couldn’t look at his boyfriend. How pathetic was he. The cheerleader fondly brushed the tear away with a frown marring his face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I-I know this has happen to you before. I knew it last night. I just never really thought that it would happen- and I know this is no excuse, but-”

 

“Erik, Erik!” Charles cut him. “This has nothing to do with you. You could never have guess. When they grabbed me the gym was full of excited people and loud. I bet no one even saw it. It was right after the winning shot. It was crazy there.”

 

Anger rose up in Erik’s chest, the thought that Charles found it normal unacceptable. His tone was harsh. “But you always join me after a game! Something was definitely wrong! How the hell can you think it’s alright that you got a rib cracked, a concussion and a broken nose and that I wasn’t there to even try to help you?! When no one even fucking saw you?!”

 

“It’s a _light_ concussion, and as you said, _cracked_ rib, not broken! I’ll be just fine! No aftermath! And even if you would have found me, it would have been too late! It didn’t last long. And you did try to help me, you came back! You saved me!”

 

Tears were now falling unchecked from Erik’s eyes, making them greener than usual. “Raven saved you.” His voice was cold.

 

“You helped too. I’m grateful for that.” Charles squeezed his fingers again. “And now I don’t think you’ll ever forget this, so I’ll be well protected.” The german man wasn’t fooled by those kind words. He knew they were just meant to soothe him. Charles was the one supposed to be soothed at the moment.

 

“You’re not ever going to be hurt again. Don’t worry,” Erik promised as he bent over to kiss his lover’s forehead.

 

“I know you’re always here for me. I just wished you were there last night when I woke up. I wanted to see you. I’m happy you’re here now,” Charles sighed.

 

Guilt burned Erik’s chest, making him want to throw up. It was so rare Charles, optimism, understanding and forgiving Charles, blamed him, even just a little, that he knew how bad it was.

 

“I’m sorry. But I made sure you would be alright for now on.”

 

Charles looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

 

“I promised you you won’t be hurt anymore. I took care of it. Now you’re safe.”

 

The cheerleader’s eyes widened, his breath fastening, and Erik was alarmed. Charles shouldn’t breath rapidly in his state. What the fuck was he doing telling him this now?

 

“Erik, please, don’t tell me you beat them?”

 

He didn’t answer at first, but when his man tried to sit up, he did so he wouldn’t injure himself more. “Yes, I did. Now please lay down, baby.”

 

Charles did, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Water started to pool and the corner of his eyes.

 

“Charles-”

 

“Please, Erik, get out. I can’t do this now.” He still hadn’t open his eyes. The soccer player didn’t move for a moment, not knowing what to say. He had never heard such disappointment in his friend’s voice. Erik couldn’t apologize for what he’d done. Finally, he got up without a word and left the room, not daring looking back at Charles when he did.

 

In the hallway, Gen, Hank and Raven were coming back from the cafeteria with all of Charles’ favorite snacks they could find, all stopping straight when they saw Erik’s reddened face. He didn’t say a word, just continued walking to exit the building.

  
Charles was done with him.


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey Charles. Are you feeling better?” Gen asked her brother softly, taking the place Erik had occupied seconds ago. She had ask everybody to wait outside the room. After seeing her brother’s boyfriend’s emotional state, she didn’t have to guess how Charles was feeling. And she was his only reliable family. She hoped she could help.

 

The latter turned his head toward her, a little damp spot on the bed sheet just under his ear. His eyes were wet, puffy and bright blue, full of pain.

 

“Gen,” he said, his voice throaty. The arm on his unharmed side raised up for her, and she grabbed it, bringing him closer.

 

“What happened?” She would never have expected Charles to have a fight with anyone, and certainly not with the man he loved. It couldn’t just have been because of his absence the night before, her brother was way too forgiving.

 

“Erik, he- he did something awful.” A single tear rolled off his eyes.

 

“What has he done, Charlie?” She looked at him with caring and anxious eyes, stroking his hair tenderly. She let him all the time he needed to speak. She was a bonfire, yes, but she also could be serious. Charles and her had live quite a few difficult moments with their mother and her alcohol problems, and it sadly but thankfully brought them closer than ever.

 

“He- he wasn’t there last night because he was fighting the ones who attacked me.”

 

The young girl felt a sort of weird feeling inside her chest, the one you have when you realize something shocking. She was out of breath for a second, looking with confusing at her brother below her.

 

_Erik actually defended him. He cares for Charles._

 

And that fact was enough to gain her respect. Anyone caring for Charles was someone allowed in his life. That was mattered the most. She had always thought Erik was fine, but honestly the fact that was a part of the soccer team always a bit set her teeth on edge. She couldn’t help the feeling that at some point he was going to break Charles, that he was just there to toy with him to destroy him. The ultimate hurt. She saw that he seemed to act correctly, had truly try to confirm his intentions when he came to the house that day when her brother and him declared their feelings to each other. She knew Charles wasn’t an idiot, but love was powerful. It could make one naive and blind. She was so torn since the last weeks, joyful to see him so happy but gloomy because of the fear that her premonitions would be right. The constant happiness she was showing was a good way to hide her suspicions. And she was so content that she hadn’t been right that she felt a burst of joy dancing inside of her. Despite that, she tried to keep a neutral face for her sibling.

 

“And how is that a bad thing?” Gen asked softly.

 

Charles’ eyes widened, his face shocked, looking up at her like he didn’t recognize her.

 

“He revenged me, Gennifer!” he said loudly, using the name he called her when he was extremely upset. “He was violent! He had a choice, no one asked him anything, and he chose violence! It was natural! How can you accept that for God’s sake?!

 

Gen shifted in the seat, moving even closer to him, trying to calm him. It didn’t work for a second, his expression still unchanged, like frozen.

 

“I’m not asking you how it is a good thing, I’m asking you how it is a bad thing, Charlie,” she told him calmly, trying to soothe him. She needed him to exprim himself, to let it out. He relaxed a bit and reposed his head against the bed, taking a profound breath.

 

“I told you, he had a choice. He could have been here with me, comforting me, thinking of me, if he loves me. But he chose to go canal his energy on some poor teenagers who don’t even realize what they are doing. I’m not saying they didn’t deserve it- I’m not crazy. But that didn’t mean he had to do it. He knows me. He knows I would never want something like that. It was selfish. Here he could really have been helping me. Those persons who intimidate me, I pity them enough as it is. They don’t need getting attacked over it.”

 

Gen hummed. She knew him to be pacifist, sometime to an unhealthy level like at this very moment. She wasn’t too sure what to do about that. She had noticed him messed up sometimes, but he had always denied anything happening. So she had talk to Raven, who had kind of mumbled something then got away. Gen wasn’t stupid. She knew something was up with her brother, but she would never force him to admit something to her until he was ready. She never imagined it was that bad. A point of betrayal and guilt shone in her eyes. How could her Charles keep such an important thing to her?

“Charlie, I know you only want what’s good. And I’m proud of you or that. But I know you know Erik. Think about it. He probably thinks he did the right thing too. You are different people, you think differently. This is something new for you. It’s normal to live bad experiences in love, as drastic as they can be. The important thing is to talk. Last night, he was hurt, and even though it doesn’t excuse him, this is his way of showing he loves you.”

 

Charles cut her in the middle of her speech, something he would never dare do normally. “If this is how he shows his love, I don’t think I can live with it.”

 

Gen looked down at him with a look on her face he had never seen before. “Do you feel loved when you’re with him?”

 

He couldn’t think about it twice. “Yes.”

 

“And do you love him?”

 

He seemed torn for a moment, complex by his feelings and the events of the last twelve hours. After some thinking he admitted. “Yes.”

 

“So don’t you think he deserves a chance? Don’t you think you owe him this? I saw you lately, Charles. He made you a brand new man. You’re so happier, lighter, completed and right in your place as I had ever hoped you’d be one day. I’m sure you did the same to him. All those beautiful things, you made it together. You can't let one thing ruin it. You have to talk, agree on things. You’re in couple. You can’t decide of everything by yourself neither. You are opposite, and I think you can balance each other and make yourselves good. It’s worth a try. You both are,” she said before nipping at her lip. She hoped he would still trust her judgment despite her age. She didn’t know how credible she was, but she believed in her words.

 

He looked at her with shiny eyes, the first smile since she had entered the room forming on his lips. “That’s more like you, Gen. I promise I’ll try.”

 

She smiled back and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “I’m glad. I’m so sorry for what happened.” Tears escaped her eyes and landed on Charles’s face. She got back, apologizing anew and wiping them off his cheeks. He looked up at her.

“I’m so sorry, too. I’m so happy you’re here with me. I needed you.”

  
But as much as he needed her, he needed Erik more.


	30. Chapter 30

Erik had been running since the last hour. Nothing had been able to distract him. Not his phone buzzing in his pocket, not the car driver insulting him while he crossed at a red light, not his tired muscles, not his shallow breath, not his burnings lungs, not anything. His vision and mind were blurry. He was hurting too much, and even the running, that normally made him forget everything, couldn’t tire him or distract him enough to keep Charles off his mind. He felt a sort of ache he had never felt before, not even when his own mother died. Cause at that time, what he felt was anger against the ones who took her away from him, and the white hot, unmanageable pain that came with the loss of the only person that had mattered. Now, he was suffering completely differently. The person hadn’t been taking away from him. Charles _asked_ him to stay away, with such a voice and pain in his bright blue eyes that Erik couldn’t do anything but obey. He had felt the disgust, the deception, the _suffering_ his presence brought to the man he loved, and the soccer player wasn’t able to stay there knowing he was the source of all of it. He had to go before he could hurt Charles more, even if that meant destroying himself.

 

His tears’ trails on his cheeks were cold. He wasn’t crying anymore. He was in a sort of absolute shock with the realization of what had just happened to him. He had thought he deserved love again, that he was worthy of it, had started believing in himself because Charles believed in him. And now his love didn’t anymore. If even Charles McAvoy had lost faith in him, he was desperate.

 

His legs gave out when he arrived in front of his apartment. He hadn’t stop running since he left the hospital, and with more energy than he ever had. He could hear his heart bumping in his ears, feel the blood through his veins, his head fuzzy. It all made him want to throw up. But he didn’t have anything left, not even just to get up and walk so he could feel better. He just stayed sit on the cold concrete, trying to regulate his respiration and stop thinking.

 

His phone buzzed again in his pocket, and he swore. Nothing could leave him in peace for two minutes. He grabbed it violently to tell whoever it was to go fuck themselves and stop calling him over and over again, when he saw he had three missed calls from Charles. He stopped breathing, the ache reappearing in his chest, his eyes big. A sort of tickles of stress woke up in his stomach, making him feel even sicker.

 

_He probably wants to tell me he’s sorry that he left me, and that he didn’t mean to hurt me. He is always so kind. Even after what I did, he worries for me, even if he hates me. He’ll probably say that we could stay friend or some other bullshit because he feels guilty. Always so careful of others’ feelings. If not he would never defend the bastards that laid a hand on him. Would never choose his goodness over me. I’m just not worth the trouble. Probably wants to explain me why he left me. I don’t need a fucking explanation. It’s because he is **good**. Too fucking good for his own sake, to a ridiculous point._

 

Erik wanted to answer, beg him to take him back, to make him _understand_. Make him understand that, yes, he wasn’t a hero. But that damn, even though if what he had done wasn’t good, it was justice. He knew him and Charles had different point of views of it, and he knew he would never feel sorry for what he did to Shaw and Pyro. But he knew he’d do anything to stay with Charles. He was the only one able to bring light, to make him feel not alone, to refrain him, to make him feel worth something, worth living. Erik knew he needed that. He’d do everything Charles wanted for that. He wanted Charles happy. That didn’t mean he could do it just at the moment, still emotive and shocked and angry. Didn’t mean he would ever feel sorry. Didn’t mean he could bear Charles’ monologue at the moment. He didn’t want the person he loved to force himself to help him.

 

And that was why he didn’t answer the phone.

Charles didn’t deserve this.

 

Still, Erik cared.

 

He turned down the call, his heart consuming inside. But still, he opened his text application.

 

*texts*

 

_Hi Rae. i just wanna know if Charles is feeling better. any news?_

 

_ERIK! What the hell happened between you 2? I saw u leaving the place crying then when i came in he was crying and feeling guilty and you dont answer the phone!!! he wants u with him! where are u?_

Erik meant to apologize for his comportment the day before, but that cut him short. Charles needed him?

 

_raven, u dont understand. something came up. he doesnt want to see me anymore_

 

_erik, he just spent the last 30 minutes telling me he regrets what he did and that he needs u._

 

Erik froze at those words, not letting hope winning him yet.

 

_Please erik come over. i dunno what happened but hes hurt and u are 2 and u need each other. he knows im texting u and thinks you wont forget him_

 

And Charles being hurt was all Erik needed to make his way to the hospital again. If his love wasn’t well, he’d do everything to fix it, even if it killed him.

 

He took the bus this time, not wanting to lose any seconds. When he got down, he ran the three blocks, not noticing anything around him, his eyes fixed on the white building, his mind fixed on Charles.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm back from my trip with a new chapter written for you guys! I'm sorry that the story was not updated as much as before during the last month. I wanna say thanks to Araelle for posting the chapters during my absence!
> 
> I got home yesterday to learn that Michael Fassbender and Jennifer Lawrence were doing a reading of my favorite movie in my town and it was too late for me to go, it was happening at the very moment. I'm so sad I missed it. :( But I'm sure it was damn good! :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! :) Last one in the hospital, yay! Feedback is always appreciated.

Erik knocked on Charles’ room door, nervousness eating his guts like it never had before. He knew the man loved him, or at least wanted to see him, but the German still wasn’t sure of what to expect when he would confront his boyfriend, or if it was his boyfriend. Would Charles have forgiven him? Probably not considering the state in which Erik left him that morning… But clearly something was changed. The soccer player didn’t had the time to fret too much over it though when Raven opened the door. A quick peek inside showed him Charles laying on his bed talking to someone over the phone. Gen was next to him on his unarmed side, apparently choosing music for herself and her brother to listen to. She seemed very tired, now that Charles was woken up and that she had no stress and fear on her shoulders. Erik guessed he probably would look like this too if he wasn’t as scared as he was. He actually went through much more than she had since the last twelve hours.

 

Charles looked up and noticed him, his posture tensing and relaxing at once if it was possible. His gaze didn’t move from Erik for a second while he talked to his sister.

 

“Gen, can you go home with Raven and check on Sharon please?

 

The girl took on the hint. Neither her brother or herself bothered with taking care of their mother anymore. They had when she first started drinking, but they realized it was pointless. Nodding and kissing his cheek, Gen got up silently, getting out of the room followed by Raven.

 

Charles still haven’t stopped looking at the soccer player when the door closed with a click.

 

“Hi Erik.” His voice was soft, if a bit hoarse, and sounded relieved and guilty.

 

“Hi ba-Charles.” The German wasn’t sure if he was allowed to call Charles baby anymore. He moved to sit on the side of the bed.

 

The injured man looked up at him, and Erik didn’t know what to say. Those big blue eyes, so open and honest and deep that could project emotions just as much as they could hide them, showing such a strength, such a determination, always took his breath away. He took his boyfriend in. Charles looked so fragile in his hospital gown, so little next to all the machines surrounding him. But at the same time his gaze reflected such such a passion for life, such an ability to love and forgive. His skin had find its colours again, and his brown hair was frenzied because of the events of the preceding night and the hours of sleep. Erik begun to pass his fingers through it fondly in a tentative to comb, untying the knots gently. The scotsman sighed silently and closed his eyes, relieving in the touch.

 

“I must look ridiculous,” Charles said with a little laugh, breaking the ice. Erik shook his head.

 

“No, you look amazing.”

 

Charles blushed a bit with a shy smile. Then his posture straightened, and he looked suddenly serious. He grabbed Erik’s hand as to ground himself, and the latter squeezed his fingers back to give himself courage. He relieved in the fact that they were still reassuring each other, that Charles still seemed to need him just as much as he needed Charles.

 

“Erik, I’m so sorry. So sorry you had to live through this. You don’t deserve this. It’s unfair to you that I inflige this on you. I understand if-”

 

“Hey hey hey, what are you saying?” Erik cut almost violently because of his surprise. Charles looked so guilty and nervous, and Erik almost wanted to throw up when he realized just how worse Charles was making himself. How could he even _think_ that Erik would leave him because _he_ got hurt? For a second, the German was almost insulted that his boyfriend would imagine him being so selfish. Erik’s tone was more gentle when he spoke again. “What do you mean ‘inflige’ this on me? You’re not forcing me to do anything. I’m sharing this burden with you, Charles. If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t, but I love you. I’m not going away unless you want me to.”

 

Tears filled up in the scotsman’s eyes, and Erik froze. Was Charles going to tell him to leave again? Would he say he was sorry but that he didn’t love him back anymore?

 

“Erik, I love you too. It’s because of you I can get over everything that happens. Because I know I’ll be with you at the end when it’s all over. And I thank you for that. It’s enough for me. You’re already helping me like no one ever could. You don’t have to do anything else. You just have to grab my hand when it’s all over,” he said before reverently kissing the taller man’s hand to accentuate his words. But Erik didn’t like the fact that Charles asked him not to do anything, and worse, the fact that even Charles himself didn’t want to do anything.

 

He layed down next to the cheerleader on the bed, surrounding him a bit without putting any weight on the wounded man. He looked at him, never letting go of his hands. “Charles, I’m sorry I hurt you. But I’m not sorry I hurt them. I just wanted them to be sorry they hurt you.”

 

Charles looked up at him with a look in his eyes, fondly stroking the soccer player’s cheek. “Darling, I understand why you did it. If that had happen to you, you’d have to tie me so I wouldn’t do that too. But they’re not worth it. I pity them. They don’t need this over everything. It’s just not how I want to win. My victory isn’t lowering to their level. It’s to show them that whatever they do, it doesn’t affect me. Cause if we fight back, it proves them they have an impact on me.”

 

“But surely you can’t not feel anything about it.” Erik understood what his boyfriend meant. He just couldn’t accept it himself.

 

“Of course not. But that’s why you’re here with me. Not with them. I don’t want you to fight my battles for me, I want to fight ours with you.”

 

Erik still didn’t gave in. They had deserve it. They had deserved way more than what he had done. But he tried hard to see things through Charles’s mind.

 

“We’re a couple,” the latter continued. “We have to work together. I’d like it if you talk to me if you feel you need something out.” Charles looked nervous, biting his lip. Erik kissed it gently so he would stop.

 

“I’d already tell you anything. I don’t want to hide anything from you. I want you to know me, because everytime I get to know you more, I fall in love with you more. I hope it does the same thing to you.”

 

Charles looked up at him with awe in his gaze, then pushed him gently to his side so he could lean his head on Erik’s shoulder.

 

“I love you, too. But this, Erik, please, never again.”

 

And the German man’s heart froze when he heard the true meaning of the warning in his love’s voice.

 

* * *

 

 

A shy knock at the door make itself heard in the room. Erik just tightened his hold on Charles, the other man sleeping half on top of him. Erik felt so humbled that Charles trusted him enough to sleep in his arms, to be at his most vulnerable. The German man didn’t want to get up or to yell to come in at whoever wanted to see Charles. He wouldn’t risk waking him. He had a concussion. He needed some rest.

 

After a couple seconds the door opened and a head poked in to see if it was disturbing anything.

 

“Can I come in?” it whispered.

 

Erik smiled when he recognized Tracy.

 

“Hi Tracy.”

 

“Hi sweetie. How are you doing?” she asked while sitting in the armchair next to the bed before having kissed his cheeks, careful not to touch Charles, but looking at him so fondly, so protective already even if she had never met her son’s boyfriend before.

 

“I’m doing well. Charles is getting better.”

 

“Yes, Thomas told me he had a concussion. He’ll be sleepy a lot this week. At least his ribs aren’t broken. Poor baby.”

 

Erik looked down at his love, relieving on the feeling of his chest slowly rising and falling against his own. Tracy took a good look of the two of them together. She had never seen Charles before except in the pictures she had forced Erik to show her and during the games from the bleachers. She had never seen the two of them right in front of her, and she was amazed by how well they fitted together, how Erik was holding the sleeping man so carefully, how he stroked his arm, protective and loving like she had never seen him with anyone. Proud came to life in her chest for Erik, that he had been able to get back on his feet and to find happiness even all the horrible things that had happen to him. He had lost all that he had, and now he was getting so better. She was grateful at Charles for it. She knew how Edie would be glad if she could see her son like this, and a part of herself was honored to witness it.

 

Erik smirked and gazed at his love with affectionate eyes. “I think I’ll suffer more than he does when he realizes that the first time you met him I let him sleep and didn’t wake him up to make a good impression. This was really important to him. He was nervous about it. Now I’m certainly gonna get a talk to,” he said with an amused voice.

 

Tracy laughed. “It’s alright. I’ll forgive him if he comes have dinner with us someday.”

 

They both stayed silent for a minute.

 

“Is Thomas working today?” Erik asked. “I’d appreciate it if he could bring me some stuff. I’d rather not leave the hospital.”

 

“Yes, I think he works from 2 to 12 this afternoon. He’s gonna bring Logan, too. He wants to see Charles.”

 

“Then I’ll text him the details. Thanks a lot Tracy.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Here's the new chapter (we're finally done with the hospital!!! :)
> 
> I have a question for you guys. I've got an idea for a fluffy happy ending, and one for a bad ending. I was wondering which one you would prefer, or if you'd like me to write both. Cause I've got an idea to continue the story, but if you prefer the happy ending I won't do it. So write me in the comments what you would like. :) The end isn't so close yet, though, I've still got things to write before getting there.
> 
> I've also posted an OS with Charles and Erik yesterday night if you want to read more of them. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**9 days later, Monday morning** _

 

“So, what do you want for your birthday?” Charles asked enthusiastically, gripping Erik by the arm as they walked through the parking lot. It had been a long week at the hospital, and he was happy to be back to school. Even though Erik had spent all his afternoons with him until 10 pm when only family was allowed in his room, the scotsman had miss him like crazy.

 

_“No, darling, you can’t miss school for this. I’ll be just fine.”_

_“I’m not asking.”_

_“You can come to visit me whenever you want after school. But you can’t miss that for me. Anyway, I won’t be bored. I’ve gone tone of books and Raven is lending me her Netflix account. And I’ll even text you in class if you want.”_

_Erik just furrowed his nose deeper against Charles’ throat and whined._

_“Why is it impossible to win an argument with you, you stubborn ass? You’re always using your eyes. Stop looking at me. They’re hypnotic.” His voice was muffled by his boyfriend’s shoulder._

_Charles laughed._

_“I guess you could call it a genetic mutation.”_

_Erik groaned again._

_“It’d better be super freaking awesome texts.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll make it dirty.”_

_And that argument won Erik completely._

 

Erik shrugged. “I already told you. I don’t want you buying me anything- ever.” He thought he had make it clear. Obviously not enough.

 

“But it’s your _birthdayyyyy_ ,” Charles whined. “Surely I’m allowed to give the man I love a little something to celebrate?”

 

 _Don’t cave, don’t cave_ , Erik told himself. Any time Charles mentioned the fact that he loved him, Erik had a tendency to allow the man anything, and that had to stop.

 

“Just be there. That’ll be enough. My family is organising a sort of dinner or something.”

 

“No,” Charles retorqued, spinning around to face his boyfriend. He did a pout that could only be described as a puppy dog eyes face, daring Erik to resist it. The latter sight after a minute of staring contest, kicking a rock away.

 

“Alright, but _one gift_ ,” he specified.

 

“Yes! Thank you darling!” Charles said with an enormous smile, getting up on his tiptoes to kiss the German chastely on the lips.

 

“What is this 'one gift' about?” Raven asked as she joined them, hugging Charles lightly not to hurt him.

 

“Erik wants me to only buy him one gift for his birthday.”

 

Raven looked up at him with surprised eyes. “Really? You might want to reconsider that. Charlie buys like the best gifts ever.”

 

The latter laughed.

 

Erik mumbled something that Raven didn’t listen to.

 

“When is your birthday anyway Fass?” she asked him while they advanced further into the school.

 

“It’s thursday!” Charles answered enthusiastically, knowing anyway that Erik would never answer the question considering he wanted that information secret for some damned reason the cheerleader couldn’t understand. Who would hate his birthday? It was a day of celebration with friends and family! When his boyfriend shot him a traitorous glare, Charles simply shrugged.

 

“What? Logan would have tell her anyway.”

 

“We have to do something!” Raven exclaimed with a big smile.

 

“My family is doing a sort of supper on thursday. And me and Charles already have something planned on friday night, so that’s off.”

 

Charles looked up at him with surprised eyes.

 

“We do?”

 

“If you’re gonna force me to do something, you’re gonna pay it back to me.”

 

The scotsman smiled.

 

“Then that’s settled.”

 

Raven looked lost in her thoughts for a moment, probably thinking about the party she was most likely to organize, when her face dropped.

 

“Erik, can I talk to you?” she asked, stopping walking.

 

Charles looked back and forth between his two friends, wondering what was happening. Had he miss something during his week at the hospital?

 

Erik seemed just as confused, but he nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Then they both shot an apologetic look at Charles, who put on a fake smile.

 

“Alright, see you later!” he said a with a bit too much joy, kissing Erik on the cheek goodbye and disappearing in the mass of students. Once they were alone, Raven stared him in the eyes.

 

“Erik, why are Shaw and Pyro still here?”

 

The soccer player looked ashamed for a second.

 

“Because Charles asked me not to report them. Because as long as I don’t denounce them, they won’t denounce me. And I swore to Charles I’ll respect his wishes.”

 

Even though Erik clearly wasn’t agreeing with what he was saying, he still pissed Raven off a bit.

 

“Erik, you know he’s doing asking that for your sake, right? Not his.”

 

He passed his hand through his hair, irritated. “I know, but I swore. He told me I probably stopped them for awhile. He thinks he’s safe. But if something like this happens again, I won’t be standing there doing nothing, I promise. The bastards will pay, no matter what Charles believes is good.”

 

The young woman looked at him. “Fair enough. And next time, believe me, I’ll kick their nuts with you.”

 

Erik chuckled a bit. She was just about to take off when he cleared his throat, stopping her.

 

“Rae, I’m… I’m sorry for what I told you in the car, friday night.”

 

Realizing what he was talking about, she smiled softly, rubbing his arm.

 

“It’s alright. We were both under stress and acting like jackasses. I know you didn’t mean it. And whatever we accused each other off, we kind of deserved it for leaving Charles knowing what could happen.”

 

He smiled back, feeling a little better.

 

“Come on, let’s go to class,” the blond woman said, prompting him to follow her.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thanks a lot for your comments about the ending. I'll do the happy fluffy one, and I'll try to write the sad one to, in extra. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**_The next day_ **

 

_*texts_

_hey charlie! what do we do for erik’s birthday?_

_hey rae, cant text you right now im toturing m.balland’s son_

_just give him something to do for five minutes_

_hes our teachers son! and even if he wasnt i still wouldnt do that_

_quit it charlie youve been texting me for a minute now anyway_

_alright… -.-’_

_so i wanted to throw a party, with all the soccer team and the cheerleaders (dont worry shaw and pyro arent included)_

_mmm not sure rae. erik hates people_

_aaahh come on charles pleeeeease! we could use your super big house itd be awesome!!!!_

_this party isnt for u its for erik_

_please charlie itll make him happy to see his friends happy?_

_no im sorry. ill thow you one on ur birthday your gonna be the star ;)_

_oh charlie ill hold u to that ;). but what do we do? hes your boyfriend not mine_

_err… well im going to eat at his place on thursday night, but itll be my first time meeting hes parents. id rather if you didnt come. and friday im going at his place. maybe we could throw something tomorrow?_

_but tomorrow is april fools day_

_exactly. we could **throw something** for him ;)_

_ooh hes gonna hate u… :P_

 

* * *

 

 

“Charles, what the hell?” Erik asked with a surprised outrageous face.

 

The latter had the descence of looking ashamed for a second, but soon enough his natural stamped smile on his face came back, and Erik hated it at that very specific moment.

 

“Come on, darling, it’s gonna be fun! Raven and I spent hours decorating the house! All your friends are gonna be there.”

 

Erik shot him a confused and insulted glare. “I don’t have any friends, Charles. I thought you knew me enough to know that, but I guess we’re not close enough for you to care.”

 

The soccer player knew how mean that was, and he tried to convince himself that he didn’t feel guilty. And of course if you’d ask him he’d say he meant it. Of course. He was Erik Fassbender.

 

Except those blue eyes always turned his stomach upside down. And that smile always make him agree on anything just so it’d keep on smiling.

 

_No it doesn’t._

_Of course not._

 

“Oh darling,” Charles said, clearly untouched, climbing on his lap. Erik made a point of honor of turning his head away when his boyfriend grabbed his neck, and the latter laughed. He kissed the exposed area of Erik’s neck instead, loving to feel the hotness of it under his lips. “Please. You’re gonna have so much fun. I’ll be there with you the whole time, and you won’t even remember to be pigheaded when you see how amusing it’s gonna be,” Charles said, slowly but surely making his way lower on Erik’s throat and collarbone.

 

The German man already knew how the argument was going to end, but he decided that a little more persuasion wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“How can you organise a party so late anyway? It’s a one day notice. Nobody’s gonna come.”

 

Charles laughed against his skin, and Erik made his best not to shudder at the feeling of the hot breath caressing his flesh. The cheerleader grazed his teeth down from his boyfriend’s shoulder up to his ear. “Clearly you’re not use to have a social life, aren’t you? I just have to tell one person I’m organizing a party and by the end of the day the whole school knows it. And even if they don’t like me, they know I’m rich. This is a party they won’t want to miss.”

 

Erik frowned at that. He didn’t like it when Charles talked about the fact that people didn’t like him. He couldn’t even understand why everybody weren’t in love with Charles. The man was such a miracle. It was a mystery to him, but he didn’t complaint a second about it. He wasn’t selfish, but Charles could easily bring up his possessive instinct. He passed his arms around the cheerleader’s torso to comfort him, even if it was honestly more to comfort himself. Charles didn’t see the cuddling that way.

 

“So you agree?” he asked with an half-moon grin. Erik cursed under his breath, but he didn’t want to risk upsetting his man.

 

“Yes, I’ll go to your stupid party,” he grumpled.

 

“No no, it’s _your_ stupid party,” Charles corrected with a vindictive yet loving smile, kissing the tip of his nose.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Next day** _

 

“Remind me again why I agreed to do this?”

 

“Because I accepted to unbutton one button of my shirt every time I think you genuinely have fun. A good compromise, I gotta say,” Charles said before winking at him with an amused seductive smile. His hand was leaning on Erik’s thigh in the car, his own one covering it.

 

“Don’t think I forgot that,” Erik answered while the car entered the McAvoy property, too lost in his pessimistic begrudging to notice the total absence of other vehicles on the terrain. He only noticed something was wrong when they opened the door of the mansion and that no one was inside, not even hiding to yell him “surprise!”. All he could see was a banderole announcing “Happy birthday Erik!!!” and that was it.

 

_Are we in advance? What the hell? Where is everyone?”_

 

He looked confusedly at Charles, who smiled at him at with the corner of his lips, his eyes playful.

 

“April fools day,” he said with a mischievous grin, getting up on his tiptoes to kiss him chastely. Erik barely reacted, a furrow marking marking his forehead.

 

“There is no party?”

 

“Surprise darling,” the cheerleader said, grabbing Erik’s hand with one and unbuttoning his first button with the other.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the new chapter. I'm not so happy with it, but I hope you like it!

“So, what do you want to do? You’re the ‘birthday boy’ after all,” Charles said with a seductive smile.

Erik looked down at him and grabbed him by the waist, ignoring his question.

“You funny man. If it wasn’t for the fact that I didn’t own you all night I promise you I’d be yelling at you right now for what you made me believe.”

Charles did a guilty face and looked away. Erik’s hopes were destroyed the very second.

“What. Again?”

“Gen… Gen should be here in about fifteen minutes. I’m so sorry.” He was scratching the back of his head, hiding from his boyfriend’s gaze. Erik was just about to start complaining about how he never seemed to have Charles to himself and how his life was so crappy and that it was his birthday for God’s sake and et cetera when the evil little brunet man bursted into laughs.

“Oh dear, you should have seen your face,” the scotsman laughed, leaning on Erik to keep his balance. The latter, realizing what his man just did, pushed him away with an unhappy pout, leaving Charles in the hallway and began to climb the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Charles asked, his voice still breathlessly amused.

“I’m going to your bedroom. No idiot is mocking me there.”

The said idiot started following him, grabbing the edge of his shirt in a tentative to stop him. “I’m sorry darling. The temptation was too strong.”

Erik didn’t turn away.

“Oh come on,” Charles continued when he got no answer. They were now in his bedroom. He was still holding Erik’s shirt. “No one is coming home tonight. We have the house to ourselves.”

Erik stared at him at that.

_That’s a start._

“We can do anything you want. I even have your present,” Charles said excitingly.

“You can give it to me tomorrow with my family. If it’s not a too personal present,” Erik said with a playful smile, gently poking him. Charles smiled, making a face at Erik.

“Alright then.”

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Erik asked, earnestly concerned. He was freaking out even at the thought of an eventual dinner with Charles’ family. It was more sort of the fact that he wouldn’t know how to deal with his alcoholic mother, and he knew Charles didn’t really wanted Erik to meet her. The German was not fond of Sharon. He understood what she’s been through, but he found it unfair that she couldn’t get a hold of herself after all that time and take care of her children. There was too much weight on Charles’ shoulders. But it was different for the cheerleader. Every single person on the planet who had a minimal IQ was crazy about Charles. When he would come the next day, everything would be perfect. Tracy was already feet over head for him, and the only time she’d seen him before, she’d seen him sleeping for five minutes. To his surprise, Charles blushed, playing with Erik’s collar to distract himself.

“Maybe just a bit.”

The soccer player took his chin in his hand lightly, raising his head to look at him in the eyes. “They already love you,” he reassured him. It didn’t seem to help at all, if it didn’t make it worse.

“That’s the problem. I hope they won’t be too disappointed when they meet me for real. And sleeping and beaten up isn’t a very good first impression.”

Erik frowned. How couldn’t he know?

“What are you talking about? They could never be disappointed. You can’t be any worse than me or Logan. And besides, it was far from a first impression. Tracy keeps makes me talking about you. She knows you almost as well as I do. God, I think she’ll even want you to call her _mom_.”

Charles smiled a little at that.

“I’ll have you with me. That’s what I’ll need.” Then he got away, shrugging. “Anyway, sorry to bother you. It’s your birthday, what do you want to do?” he asked with a little too overjoyed voice.

“You’re never bothering me, baby. And I asked you the question anyway.”

Charles smiled. “I have a supper ready.”

“Did you made it?” Erik asked. Quite uselessly although. He already knew the answer.

“Of course. I told our cook she could take the night off. I wanted something special. We just have to put it in the oven.”

That was pretty much the only cooking skill Erik mastered. And even then, when he looked at Charles’ oven, he couldn’t even work out how on Earth it worked. It was all digital and stuff. Hell, his was simple. Turn the round black thing to the number you want. That’s it. But no, this oven seemed to have as many buttons than a keypad.

He was luckily distracted by Charles who was getting out a pizza from the fridge. The edges were almost perfectly circular, even though there were some places more of less well done. The soccer player smiled knowingly. Charles was such a perfectionist, even more when it was something for Erik. There was a mix of variable vegetables, a lot of tomatoes, cheese, chorizo… the most outstanding thing though was the ‘Happy birthday Erik’ written in the middle, the words formed with pepper slices.

“I - err- hope you like it,” his boyfriend said.

“How can you even wonder?” Erik asked with an amazed voice. “It’s one of the sweetest thing someone had ever done for me. How did you know it was my favorite?”

Charles’ smiled widened if it was possible, and he ducked his head.

“You always order a pizza when we go out. I’m glad you like. Come on, let’s start it, I’m starving.”

They ate together, Charles sitting on Erik’s lap. He had insisted that the soccer player ate the part of the pizza with his name written on it (even though Erik thought it was futile, he still did it to please his man). Than the best part came. Charles had made a lemon pie, Erik’s favourite. He admitted that the family’s cook had help him to do it though, and the German made a mental note to go thank her for it because it was absolutely delicious. He was happy his boyfriend remembered he couldn’t support cake (an eating contest with Logan two years before had have consequences). And of course what he prefered about the pie was the way its taste clung to Charles’ mouth right after when they kissed, Charles’s tea natural flavour mixed with the treat the best thing Erik even tasted.

“Dear God you are delicious,” he groaned, sucking his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth. The latter moaned, grinding his hips subtly against the taller man’s ones. Erik wasn’t even sure Charles realized what he was doing, but he wasn’t about to complain about it. It was one of the first times he felt Charles against him, and the intimacy and naturality of it was so beautiful. He wanted to be like this forever.

“Mmmm,” was all the answer he got, feeling little hands clinging tightly to his hair. He tried to move his hips up to meet his, but their position on the dining room chair didn’t offer too many possibilities.

“Come on baby, let’s go upstairs,” he whispered against Charles’s lips, their breaths mingling.

The cheerleader seemed to regain his senses at that, looking nervous, and Erik almost regretted his words.

“Yeah, er- of course.”

Erik grabbed his hand, but while they were climbing the stairs, Charles pushed him against the wall and started sucking on his neck. Erik yelped in surprise, his arms coming around his boyfriend instinctively. He let out a breath, closing his eyes to enjoy it better.

_Damn I wish it was my birthday more often. It’s not that bad after all._

_Charles is so rubbing off on me._

The latter used his teeth and his tongue, marking him. Erik shuddered at the thought of it. He was so proud of being Charles’s boyfriend, and the idea of a physical proof of it was arousing him more than he thought it would have. Because oh yeah he had been thinking about it. Thanks God he possessed an impressive number of turtlenecks.

The both of them were starting to breath hard, and when Charles grabbed his cheek to kiss him again, Erik didn’t even realize Charles had taken hold of the front of his t-shirt and that he was guiding them to his bedroom until they were finally in it.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I imagine you know what the next chapter is gonna be. It will be the first time I've written a smut, so I am nervous about posting it. I also don't want to cut it into parts, so it is going to be a really longer chapter. It should be posted on Sunday, but if not (which I doubt will happen) it is going to be online on the Friday after. I'm so sorry if this is the case, but I just wanted to warn you guys.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading me, feedback is always appreciated. :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So here's the new chapter! My first smut hehehe. I am still not happy about it, but I've went over it too many times and I'm sick of it. I really tried to give the characters' feelings an important part, so I hope it comes out well.
> 
> Please give me feedback! :) and enjoy!

Erik tried to clear his mind long enough to separate his mouth from Charles’. It was kind of difficult considering how the latter was occupying practically every fiber of his being and every neurones he could manage to get working. He only had a couple of seconds of attention.

 

"Baby… are you sure?" he asked, the care and concern he felt showing in his voice. He cupped his cheek in one hand and looked in those hypnotic blue eyes that gazed back at him intensely.

 

It was not hard to see where this thing was going. But Charles had never done this before, he just had a sort of mood jump and now he was basically attacking him. And it was Erik’s birthday. He didn’t want to put any pressure on his man. He’d wait as long as Charles needed to.

 

The latter smile at him with something that looked like awe in his eyes.

 

"You’re the sweetest man I could ever had the good fortune of meeting," he answered, even if it sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Erik. "Yes, I’m sure. I want this Erik. I love you."

 

That was all Erik needed to know. But still, he thought they’d better take their time. He wanted to enjoy this.

 

Slowly he pushed Charles against the wall with a seductive/happy grin on his face.

 

“I love you too, schatz,” he said, encircling the other man in his arms.

 

The latter looked up at him with a bashful smile.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?”

 

“I guess you could say it means ‘sweetheart’.

 

Charles chuckled adorably, looking down.

 

“It is certainly the most adorable nickname I was ever called. It sounds so natural in your mouth. I love it when you speak German. It’s like… more you. I don’t know how to say it.”

 

Erik thought it might be a good idea to keep talking german to him.

 

He pressed him softly against the wall again. It was such an extraordinary sensation for Charles. It was like his boyfriend was surrounding him. He was plastered to his front, to both of his sides, in his heart, in his soul, all around him. Then the reverent, light as a feather kiss on his hand almost brought tears to his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do, had never put this much trust in a person before. And it scared him. But he knew that Erik was scared of opening himself, too. And the thing Charles wanted most was for Erik to feel safe and secured, even before himself did.

 

He started with something he knew. He got up on his tiptoes, kissing his man’s mouth gently. The kiss was caring and loving, slow, but in a way more intimate than anything they had done before. They played with each other lightly, enjoying it. Happiness was blooming in their chests, and they laughed through their noses at the mere joy of the moment, passing their hands on each other’s body as to ground themselves in the moment, to appreciate all of the other. As frightening as this had been to Charles everytime he had think about it, it now seemed just so easy. He was with Erik. Nothing wrong could happen. If something arrived, they’d work through it as they always have. Erik knew him as no one did. To share himself completely was what he wanted above everything.

 

After a couple of minutes, though, it wasn’t quite enough anymore for neither of them. Their touches became a little harder, the kiss frenzied. Charles could barely breath between Erik’s tongue in his mouth and the pressure of his body compacted between his lover and the wall, and it felt glorious, like all the sensations were amplified by it.

 

They moved to the bed, Charles underneath Erik. The latter let a gap between their bodies, and the cheerleader wasn’t sure if it was a relief or a loss.

 

With nervous hands, he grabbed the edge of Erik’s shirt, wondering if he was going to fast. But damn it if he didn’t need more. Heart hammering in his chest, he looked up at his boyfriend for some kind of approvement. But the latter was apparently too busy trying to suck his adam’s apple. Charles was about to let go when Erik helped him and removed his t-shirt in a hurry like he couldn’t stand the idea of being separated for more than a second. The hotness of the sight of Erik removing his clothes made Charles’ breath short, feeling himself hardening. The soccer player threw the cloth away, coming back to Charles when the scotsman pushed away him gently.

 

Erik stared at him confusingly, and to be honest, a bit nervously. Was he to fast? Was he stressing Charles?

 

But then he saw the open mouth, the bright eyes, the dilated pupils, the red cheeks and the gaze directed to his chest, and he understood. It was the first time Charles saw his chest. Or any chest that he was allowed to touch anyway. When the questioning eyes met his, he smiled fondly and nodded.

 

A hand touched him almost shyly, and Erik shivered. The scotsman removed it instantly, worrying his lip as if he had done something bad. Erik then laid down on his back next to his boyfriend, prompting him to continue. He took the cheerleader’s hand and brought it to his chest, showing him there was nothing to fret over. Charles got on his knees to plomber him, looking at his torso. Softly, he passed a hand up and down on it, loving the sensation of the muscles and the tickle of the line of hair between Erik’s nipples. When he stroked a point just above his right hip, Erik grunted and arched his back. With a little mischievous smile, Charles passed his fingers over it again, loving the way his boyfriend reacted to his touch, loving that he seemed good enough to discover his sensitive points. Only that gave him the courage to finally stroke one of the nipples lightly with his thumb. Erik jolted at the touch, murmuring his name.

 

“A-again. Please,” Erik requested, and Charles felt drunk on power a bit when he heard the hoarse tone Erik was using.

 

Charles pinched the nipple when Erik asked for it, passed his nail over it, simply caressed the pink circle… When he got down to take one in his mouth, the German stopped him.

 

“It’s not fair to me. Remove your t-shirt.”

 

Charles laughed. “No, I’d much rather do this,” he said, licking one.

 

Erik gasped. “It’s my birthday, let me do what I want,” he weakly argued, out of breath. But what Charles prefered was to please his man. He felt such a gratification in it. It felt so much better than to be touched.

 

“Technically, it is not,” the cheerleader replied, sucking the pink nub in his mouth before grazing it with his teeth. When Erik had done that to him a few weeks before, it had driven him crazy, and hopefully it’d have the same effect. If Erik did that, surely it was because he thought it felt good?

 

He then kissed his way lower, dropping open-mouthed kisses all over his stomach. Hoping he wasn’t being ridiculous, he plunged his tongue in Erik’s bellybutton. Then he passed the tip of his tongue over that spot over his hip he had find sooner, but his boyfriend didn’t exactly had the reaction he had hope for.

 

Effectively, the laugh kind of cut him short. Was he so bad that it was _laughable_?

 

But before he even had the time to blush, the soccer player explained. “Sorry baby. It tickled.”

 

Charles grinned at that, then did it again, passing his tongue playfully over the area. Erik giggled again, wriggling. It was good to remember that it didn’t have to be serious. It just had to be them. They exchanged two brilliant smiles, and Charles’ hands found the fly of his boyfriend’s trousers. He could feel his hardness, had seen the bulge in his pants, but he couldn’t quite believe it yet. It was such a miracle that Erik wanted him, and Charles still had difficulties getting his head around the idea. His own cock was a bit constricted in his clothes, too, but Erik was much better to look at than himself. The soccer player grabbed his hand.

 

“No, let me please you too,” he whispered.

 

“You said it was your birthday,” Charles argued, bringing the pants down. To his surprise, Erik wasn’t wearing underwear. It honestly froze him for a couple seconds. He wasn’t prepared to see him yet. He had meant to take it slowly, to fully appreciate it, to tease him. And now here it was, right in front of him, inches from his face. And even though it was unceremonial, Charles couldn’t help himself but thinking about how Erik was truly _gorgeous_. Just in front of his mouth was the beautiful pink head, begging to be kissed. And dear Lord was it big! It kind of scared him. Surely it would hurt at least a bit? And it was larger than his. What were Erik’s expectations in the matter? And hopefully he hadn’t shock Erik and ruin everything by not preventing him any further that he was going to remove his trousers. He _had_ ask him not to.

 

But then he let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding, and Erik’s nervous expression faded to a sigh when the hot air hit him.

 

“Charles, you really don’t have to…” But he was cut by the latter kissing his hand.

 

“This is something we do together. I know I don’t have to, but believe me, darling, I want to,” he said, boldly pushing his hips against Erik’s thigh to show him how much he did. “Do _you_ want to?” he asked.

 

Erik laughed. “I thought I was rather obvious.”

 

Charles’ brilliant smile warmed his heart.

 

“Indeed,” he answered, gently taking him in hand, as scared to hurt him. Erik’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure, and he pushed his hips up, begging for more. Charles wasn’t cruel. He installed himself between Erik’s legs, and then passed the tip of his tongue all over the length. Erik’s cock twitched eagerly, the soccer player mumbling nonsense in a husky voice, grabbing the bed sheets. Charles grabbed one of his hands and squeezed his fingers, linking them together. With the other he took hold of Erik’s hip. Nervosity eating his gut, he dropped a kiss to the tip of his cock, and Erik hissed, forcing himself to stillness not to jerk against Charles’ face.

 

“Am I hurting you?” a guilty concerned voice asked, the scotsman backing off. Erik grabbed his head, stopping him.

 

“You will if you stop. You’re driving me mad.”

 

Charles smiled, loving the power he had. Enhanced, he took the head in his mouth, sucking softly and closing his eyes prudely.

 

“Fuck yes!” Erik screamed, tearing at his boyfriend’s hair without realizing it.

 

The latter took him in again, deeper this time, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He used his teeth and his tongue, concentring not to gag. He felt a bit overwhelmed by the size, and breathing was a bit hard, but Erik was squirming under him, murmuring his name happily, and it made Charles feel so complete, because now he knew he could be everything Erik needed. It was a dream come true. And to watch his man, all hot and wet, saying his name in the bliss of pleasure was doing amazing things the scotsman. Erik’s head was arched back against the mattress at times, leaving to Charles the oh so erotic sight of his throat, or at other moments he was looking down at him with such feverish eyes, filled with pleasure and awe and incredulity as he couldn’t believe Charles was real, and it was so humbling.

 

After a couple of minutes though, Erik seemed of the board of losing his mind, his hips jerking at times, the movement uncontrolled, and what Charles was doing didn’t seem like enough anymore. Thinking about what he did when he was pleasing himself, he tried to do the same, hoping that Erik would like it too. He passed his tongue in the slit and he stroked his balls, feeling them tightening in his hand. Erik cried, then hastily pushed Charles away, taking himself in hand and giving one last firm stroke with a grunt, all of his body shaking. Charles watched avidly as his man came all over his stomach, white and hot. But inside, intermingled with the intense feeling of arousal, he was confused and a little bit hurt. He hadn’t been able to finish the job properly.

 

When the afterglow was passed, Erik opened his eyes like it took all of his strength and looked at him with an enormous pleased smile, which kind of reassured the cheerleader.

 

“You are so marvelous. I never came that hard.” His voice was husky.

 

“Then why did you push me away?” Charles asked, trying to hide his worry as he climb onto his lap, not caring of the semen.

 

“I didn’t know if you’d take it well, me coming in your mouth. I didn’t want to offend you.”

 

“You know I’m a guy too, right? I kind of know what happens when you reach orgasm.”

 

“You’re talking like if I could think when I’m in you,” Erik laughed. But then his expression was serious and soft. “Next time I won’t push you. Believe me, it took everything I had. Your mouth is so hot...”

 

“You- you’re gonna want to do it again?” Charles asked with a nervous voice.

 

Erik smiled. “Dear God yes. I wish we could be like this all the time. It was new for me too,” he admitted. “I’ve never felt… that much. I don’t really know how to tell you. You are the best part of this.”

 

Charles ducked his head to kiss him, and Erik could feel his grin. “You’re the best part of me.”

 

Erik kissed him back, then noticed the bulge in Charles’ pants. How could the man have an erection for so long and not do a thing about it?

 

“Now let’s take care of you,” he murmured, reversing their positions. For once Charles didn’t need to have it said twice. He got on his back, his eyes loving and amused as Erik started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every inch of skin he revealed. Charles breathed deeply and let out a pleased sigh, enjoying the soft press of the  warm lips against his chest. Teasing, Erik dropped kisses all over the legs, the calves, the thighs, making Charles smile when he tickled the back of his knee with his lips. He passed his nails in the inside of his thighs, his boyfriend gasping. That was one of the soccer player’s favorite things, and apparently Charles liked it too, he thought with a knowing pleased grin.

 

He got nervous though when it was time to remove Charles’ boxers, his hands shaking, his movements unsure. Charles grabbed them and forced him to stare at him in the eyes, his surprisingly more secure than Erik’s.

 

“Please Erik Fassbender make love to me.”

 

And that was Erik needed. A reminder that he loved him.

 

Slowly, he brought the underwear down, loving the way Charles squirmed when the elastic band stroked him. When his cock emerged, standing proudly, Erik just adored the shade of pink of his boyfriend’s face, the way his blue eyes sparkled, his obscenely red kiss-swollen lips. He gazed at the dick, temptress, just the right size with hair surrounding it. It was pretty much all the hair Charles had on his body, and Erik fell for it.

 

“You are perfection,“ he told him. “So beautiful...“

 

Charles blushed even more with a little bashful smile, happy he wasn’t disappointing him.

 

Erik started pumping him tenderly, getting used to the feel of Charles in his hand just as much as Charles was getting use to someone different touching him. With each stroke the soccer player grazed the top with his thumb and squeezed the base. Charles was moaning, his chest beautifully rising and dropping, his gaze fixed to Erik’s face and hand, taking it all in, the strokes tormentingly slow. His eyes were now dark blue, and the German wondered how darker yet they could go, happy to try to learn the answer.

 

“Turn on your stomach, baby,“ he said hoarsely.

 

Charles executed, his eyes wide but excited. He turned his head so he could stare at his love, supporting it with his arms.

 

Erik took a moment to look at Charles’ back. It was so different from his. His was two oblique lines, making the upper part larger than the lower. Sometimes he thought it looked weird, but then Charles seemed to love it, so he didn’t care. _His back_ , though, was perfect. It was gracious, all soft lines, beautiful skin. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss the beauty mark just above his ass in the curve of his spine. Charles jumped of surprise, and Erik rubbed his side to apologize.

 

“Do you have lube and condoms?“ he asked with a soft voice, kissing his omoplates.

 

“What?“ Charles asked with a throaty voice, apparently too lost in the sensations. “Er- Yes, I do. Raven… Raven bought some. In the drawer.“

 

 _I am so gonna thank her_ , Erik thought.

 

He retrieved the two products, hoping the condoms were the right size. Fortunately, yes, so he unpacked one and carefully unrolled it on his already hard shaft, a bit drunk about the fact that his boyfriend’s gaze was struck to his cock, as mesmerized, and he felt pride in his chest.

 

“Dear God,“ Charles whispered.

 

Once Erik was done, he gently rubbed Charles’ thighs, prompting him to open his legs. He did it with a slight hesitation, hiding his face in the cushions. The German tried to reassure him by telling him what he thought, letting his desire color his voice. Charles had nothing to be shy about.

 

“Your behind is so pretty, babe. All soft, round, creamy, inviting. So different from mine. Truly sexy. It’s begging me to be touched.“

 

Even though he didn’t answer, the cheerleader still decided to show his face, a small pleased smile illuminating his features.

 

“May I?“ Erik asked.

 

“ _Please_.“

 

As tenderly as he could, Erik passed his hands on his ass, trying to accustom  his man to the feeling. He seemed to take it well, his breathing calm and even. Erik was so scared of messing this up. This was _Charles_ ’ first time, and he had to make it perfect. His man had to enjoy it. After a minute, Erik passed a delicate finger through the cheeks, sensing his boyfriend tensing under him. He made it go up and down, rubbing Charles’ back with his other hand to relax him, to remind him he wasn’t alone. Another minute later, gathering his courage, he inserted the tip of his lubricated index inside, then stilled.

 

To his surprise Charles leaned into the touch. “Go on.“

 

Erik pushed it slowly to the hilt, inch by inch. When it was all in, he started moving. He got it out and in again, progressively stretching the ring of muscles.

 

_Oh fuck he is so tight. He’s gonna feel like heaven. This man literally is heaven._

 

Charles was trying to regulate his breathing. The sensation wasn’t _bad_ , but it wasn’t remarkable either. It was just a bit intrusive. For a second he wondered what was the point of it when Erik added a second finger and curved them a bit and _oh_.

 

“Oh God yes!“ he yelped, his whole body jolting like it had receive an electric choc. His mind was fuzzy with pleasure, his hips moving frantically to feel it again. The movement alternated pressure against Erik’s hand and his cock against the mattress and it was _glorious_.

 

“You like that?“ Erik asked with a pleased voice, his cock twitching at the sight of his man giving himself pleasure with his hand. His mouth was open, his eyes ardent, and the sounds he made- fuck, those sounds should be illegal.

 

“Arrgh, oh yes please, yes, Erik, do it again.“

 

The latter was happy to oblige, hitting his prostate with every stroke and adding a third finger into the mix. When he felt Charles couldn’t go on without coming, he removed them, secretly rejoicing at the moan of complaint he got. The scotsman was stretched enough, and Erik couldn’t refrain himself any longer. He _needed_ to be in him.

 

He placed himself at the entrance, holding Charles with one arm and supporting himself with the other. He got down to kiss him and inserted himself at the same time to distract his man in case it was too much. He took his time, watching avidly as Charles bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was the picture of erotism himself.

 

“Is it hurting?”

 

“Not so much. But don’t stop. I need you.”

 

Charles was so hot, constricting him so much Erik wasn’t sure if he could move. It was so different and yet so similar to what he had done with his ex girlfriends. But the care and love he felt now, the feeling of longing, like he wanted to be Charles’, like he was complete, like his own life depended on the person he held in his arms, it was so new, and it was above anything he could have imagine. It made the pleasure so much more intense. When he started pull back and press back in, Charles moaned wantonly, getting used to it.

 

“I can feel you move inside of me,“ he murmured, as mesmerized. Erik felt goosebumps of ecstasy raising on his arms, and he accelerated the rhythm, hearing the sound of their hips clasping together. He felt hot and wide, the pleasure overwhelming. He was seeing stars. Erik found Charles’ shaft and started stroking him at the same rhythm. The last thing he wanted was to come before him.

 

“Please, more! That’s so good. So good. I love you, Erik.“

 

So Charles was mouthy in bed, Erik discovered with an immense pleasure.

 

“ _Gott, liebling_ , I love you too,“ he grunted, almost unintelligible, kissing his back reverently.

 

They came together, their bodies shaking and boneless, loss in the blissful sensation. Erik fell on his boyfriend, not able to support his weight anymore. Their skins were hot and wet, and it felt amazing to feel them pressed together. They didn’t move for a few minutes, bathing in the warm feeling of pleasure and love, smiling at each other with happy tired eyes. They kissed again, lazily. Charles turned around when Erik was soft enough to get out, taking the taller man in his arms and holding him close, stroking his hair. They both felt a feeling of loss when Erik got out, cuddling to make up for it.

 

“You’re so amazing,“ Charles murmured, looking at the ceiling. “I never thought I’d have what I have with you with anyone. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much.“

 

“Schatz... I never even hoped.“

 

They fell asleep together, and Erik really didn’t want to sun to rise.

 

Charles did. Because it would mean it was Erik’s birthday.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!

“Gooood mooorning!” Charles sang-song into Erik’s ear, his body pressed to his. The soccer player smile, eyes still closed, and encircled his man in his arms, rolling him under him and hiding his face in his throat. His body felt so amazing in his arms, all warm and soft. The perfect pillow.

 

“Morning baby,” he mumbled, breathing his boyfriend in. Charles laughed, passing his hands through his hair.

 

“Happy birthday!.”

 

“Hm-hm,” Erik answered, leaning forward and sucking Charles’ collarbone, making the scotsman laugh anew.

 

“You really are insatiable, are you not?”

 

“It’s my birthday, I do what I want.”

 

The man under him smiled brilliantly.

 

“Indeed it is. I’m so excited!” His voice was way too enthusiastic for seven o’clock in the morning.

 

Erik thought that he should be the excited one there and that if he wasn’t excited then why the hell was Charles excited, but then there was no understanding the man’s constant positive mood. For a moment he strongly considered putting his boyfriend on ritalin.

 

“You’re the only person I want to spend this day with.”

 

Charles chortled. “Well sadly we still have to go to school. I am sure Logan, Hank and Raven are super excited to see you.”

 

Erik sighed and put all his weight on Charles, blanketing him.

 

“Who cares. It’s my birthday I’ll do what I want,” he repeated stubbornly. His voice was muffled by his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Well, too bad for you, because you have a boyfriend who’s very looking forward to start this day with you, so get your pretty little ass up!”

 

“I haven’t even had a snooze yet. Snooze is a legal right.”

 

“Alright you lazy man. I’ll be in the shower. When I get out you better be up! We have a long day waiting for us!”

 

But just as Charles was getting up, Erik pinned him down in the bed, making the younger man yelp.

 

“Don’t you dare go in that shower without me. And I need you beside me to sleep.”

 

“Pff, you’ve slept thousands of times without me.”

 

“It’s because I didn’t know. Waking up next to you is the best feeling ever. I want to do it again and every morning of my life.”

 

Charles smiled softly and stroked his jaw, looking at him tenderly.

 

“I feel the same. Alright, five minutes more. Then I have a particular breakfast for you that takes time to cook, so off we pop in the shower.”

 

And Erik found no objections in that.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik noticed Charles fidgeting a little on the way to school in the car, like he wasn’t comfortable sitting on the seat, and the soccer player couldn’t quite see if it was due to his excitement or last night’s activities.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Schatz?” he asked, putting his hand on his thigh. The sleeve of his shirt raised a bit too high. He had borrow one of Charles’ since he hadn’t bring clothes of his own, and even though the shirt was a bit tight, he thought there was nothing sexier than Charles’ trace on him. And from the look of his face when he saw him putting it on, Charles thought exactly the same.

 

The latter looked cramped for a second, like he was holding something back.

The man was never able to lie.

 

“What is it?,” Erik insisted gently, making sure not to be too intrusive.

 

“I guess I’m just a little sore… from last night… But don’t worry! It’s normal and it didn’t hurt! You were amazing, I loved it.”

 

Erik’s mouth turned into a straight line. He had made researches before to be sure to be ready and not to hurt his love, but apparently it hadn’t been enough. He didn’t want Charles to suffer because of him, especially when he wasn’t hurt at all.

 

“I guess next time I’ll just have to finger you more,” he said with a grin, trying to put this positive.

 

“I’m always open to experimentation,” Charles replied, looking in front of him with a playful smile. A minute later they arrived to school.

 

The two men got out of the car, clasping hands and walking towards one of the picnic tables in the little “green” area. Erik thought it was more sort of brownish but what the hell. It was a good make out spot, and he was really wanting his man that morning. Besides, Charles seemed rather fond of public affection, and Erik was always happy to oblige. They were about ten meters from it when he noticed Hank’s car turning in the entrance of the parking.

 

_Really can’t have a second to myself, can’t I?_

 

“When I say run, run,” he murmured in Charles’ ear.

 

“What?” the latter answered, confused.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIK!” a feminine voice resounded in the parking lot, making everyone either stare at him or at Raven, who was yelling through the window of the car.

 

“RUN!” he whispered loudly at his boyfriend, pulling at his hand.

 

“Why would I do that?” he answered, resisting.

 

“Unless you want her to fish every little single detail about last night, I suggest you follow me.”

 

And off they went in the school hallway, disappearing in the mass of students.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you guys really think you could fool me?” Raven asked with an amused voice. Then she jumped happily, hugging the both of them together. “Congrats! I am so happy for you!”

 

“Er- thanks?” Charles said back, a bit flushed, hiding his face against Erik not to show his discomfort.

 

“And Erik, I think I already gave you a sort of birthday present, too,” she said with a wink. The man smiled, showing his gratitude. “Anyway, I’ll leave you too to your honeymoon phase. Have a nice day!”

 

“You too!” the two men replied. The German grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and walked them to a corner, looking down at him with amused eyes.

 

“Well that wasn’t that bad,” he commented.

 

“Talk for you. She’s gonna make me an interrogatory as soon as we are alone. Now I have to stay with you so you can protect me.”

 

Erik smiled and held him by the waist, slowly tilting his head to the side and getting closer.

 

“Well I believe it I just might be your man.”

 

He kissed him playfully but still sensually, letting Charles take control of the kiss. He retreated a bit, teasingly, making Erik go forward not to quit those beautiful lips. Charles passed his hands on his back, trying to feel every inch of him before he had to to go class.

 

“You were so amazing last night,” he murmured sensually into the soccer player’s ear, making him shiver. Just the feeling of hot breath against his skin... “I’ve never felt so cherished, so good with someone.”

 

“Oh liebling…” Damn it if the man was going to make him hard just before class! But he looked so innocent, just so loving. Did he even know?

 

“I wish we could do it again right now,” Charles murmured, staring directly into his eyes.

 

“Don’t tempt me. I won’t resist.”

 

“I-” Charles began, but the bell rang, telling them to get moving because the classes were already started.

 

“I don’t want to gooooooo,” Erik whined into his boyfriend’s neck as the bell rang, making the latter laugh and rub his back.

 

“Poor little sweet baby,” the cheerleader said with a half-compassionate/half-mocking tone. “It’s only 70 minutes. And it’s Balland class. He’s a great teacher.”

 

Erik just nuzzled deeper into his neck, trying to disappear in him.

 

“Come in my class if you like this guy so much,” he grumbled.

 

“Come on, you don’t want that. You know that if I come in your class I’ll make all the students sing you happy birthday.”

 

“You’re cruel.”

 

Charles tried to pushed him away, unsuccessfully. For once he wished Erik wasn’t that much in good shape.

 

“Come on darling, I’m late already.”

 

The German moaned in complaint.

 

“Are you at least gonna text me in class?” he asked hopefully, knowing Charles wouldn’t deny him this on this day.

 

“Alright, alright,” he conceded, giving his man a quick kiss on the mouth before saying “I love you!” and running off to his class.

  
Erik smiled dumbly before realizing what his facial expression looked like and making it neutral again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry I'm not posting as much as I did before, but I just started college and I have a lot of things to deal with and not much time. But I'll keep on posting that's for sure!
> 
> I hope you like it, feedback is always appreciated!

Eric Balland walked in the class, late as usual, closing the door behind him.

 

“I would appreciate it if you stop making noises when you see that my mouth is moving so you can give me the impression that you’re civilized,“ he said, looking specifically at a student next to his desk.

 

Erik smiled. As much as this teacher could be annoying, the soccer player had to admit that he was still able to snub his students, and Erik liked it when they were without words.

 

The teacher was beginning to blab about the israeli-palestinian war when Erik felt his pocket vibrating.

 

_*texts_

 

_Not doing too bad without me? ;)_

 

_i feel like my brain is gonna explode. why is it so sexy when you give me history classes but when its balland i just wanna shoot myself?_

_having a kink mr.fassbender? ;)_

_with u and your accent and licking your lips when you speak, god help me. i never remember a thing of what u say when you explain me about world war two or whatever youre talking about_

_ooh i’m very disappointed in you, mr.fassbender..._

 

Erik smiled over his phone, noticing Eric Balland giving him a glare.

Who gives a shit.

 

_even though i gotta say im a genius when it comes to history. i only said i needed help to get closer to you. that was a long time ago :P_

 

And as he read that, Charles couldn’t even bring himself to be mad.

 

_and i am so happy for that :)_

_ur happy that ive been watching u like an old perv for weeks?_

_well you weren’t old back then... ;) and you are so sounding like the girl in mean girls dear! haha_

 

_whats mean girls?_

_oh dont tell me you never saw it!_

_it sounds kitch. i dont wanna_

_oh darling, once i tell raven this you’re going to be organized, trust me. we watch it gen, rae and i every christmas eve. you’re going to hate it :)_

 

But just the thought of spending Christmas at Charles’ was enough to make Erik happy.

Tracy was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

  


“Hello Mrs.Grey,” Charles said enthusiastically when he entered the English class, holding Erik’s hand. The latter was a bit further back, waiting for his man to finish his salutations.

 

“Hello Charles,” the teacher answered with a warm voice. “How are you today?”

 

“This is a special day,” he answered with a beam that Erik couldn’t help but love instantly, even though he knew what was coming.

 

“It’s Erik’s birthday!” Charles exclaimed, pulling the soccer player so he would actually look at the teacher.

 

“Oh! Happy birthday Mr.Fassbender,” Jean answered with a nice smile. Charles almost squealed with delight, Erik could guess, annoyed. But he knew his boyfriend loved him so what the hell. Charles was cute.

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Happy birthday Erik!_ ” his friends sang together at the cafeteria, Logan bringing him a cake with raised eyebrows and an idiotic smile, clearly amused by Erik’s disgust. The latter rolled his eyes. Raven made him a big hug and kissed his cheek. It took all of the German’s strength not to push her away. When his brother came to do the same though, _oh_ did he received an hard punch on the shoulder. Some students came to get some cake. Erik thought they were fucking hypocrites, never talking to him and intimidating his boyfriend but then becoming his friends when food appeared. But whatever, if they helped him get rid of the cake…

 

Somehow Charles managed to get some creaming on his nose. And when he kissed Erik (kissing Charles was a treat enough to ignore the cake taste in his mouth), he spilled it on his cheek. Then he laughed softly and licked it off in front of everybody with a slightly blushed face, but bright sparkling amused eyes.

 

Erik’s mind got blank for a second.

 

* * *

 

 

All their friends knew what they were off doing.

None of them said a thing.

 

“I’ve always dream of this, during studies,” an out-of breath Charles admitted against Erik’s lips, grabbing the collar of his own shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.

 

“Of me wearing your clothes?” Erik asked with a husky voice between two kisses.

 

“No- well, now yes- but no. Of you coming around when I am studying in the library and taking me off my books and pushing me against the shelves to kiss me. For everyone to see it.”

 

Erik felt warm spreading in his belly, and his blood going down. He loved how Charles wasn’t ashamed of his orientation and how he seemed to love showing everybody that Erik was his and that he was Erik’s. The soccer player felt better with Charles, felt even closer to him for that. And he was so happy to make his man happy. And even more, learning about one of Charles’s fantasies… It gave him shivers. He distanced himself enough from the smaller man to take in his flushed face and swollen red lips and dark passionate eyes, the picture of erotism itself.

 

“You think of me when you study?” he asked with a more than a little pleased voice, smiling at him with all his teeth. Charles got up of his tiptoes to pass the tip of his tongue over them.

 

“Yes. All the time. I can’t even concentrate in class anymore. You’re really rubbing off on me.”

 

“Tell me you don’t like it.”

 

Charles didn’t answer, taking hold of his mouth anew. Erik grinned through the kiss and pushed his man harder against the shelf, feeling the scotsman’s breath stop.

 

“It’s just like last night…” he said seducingly, looking up at Erik with his obscenely long eyelashes. “I feel nothing but you against me.”

 

Erik feared he could come from his words only. Charles had to power of making anything possible apparently. All the memories of the previous night… he’d rarely felt this happy and loved in his life. Just the mere thought of it made his heart flutter. He was dying to do it again.

 

“Tell me another fantasy,” he requested to change the subject.

 

“You and I make love in the glade where we had our first date. I kiss you, your body, I touch you, I take care of you. I make you feel good.”

 

“Mmmmm I guess that could be so easily arranged. Very soon.”

 

Charles kissed him again, not as gently as usually.

 

“Now your turn.”

 

“I tie you up to the bed, naked and all for me,” Erik said with a low voice, looking directly in Charles’ eyes, his own eyes dark and his pupils dilated. He loved to see his man’s face, the changes on it in reaction to his words. “I can see every inch of your body. I can worship you, please you with my mouth and my hands and everything. I tease you, but I never finish the job. Then I start again and again, making you beg for it. I’m still clothed. I strip myself for you, all for you to watch. I’m yours. You see me rock-hard and dripping for you, on you, but you can’t touch me. I’m here to please you, not the other way around. It’s my turn to have fun.”

 

“Oh yes,” Charles whispered, and he sounded wrecked, wriggling his body as much as he can to get some friction for him and Erik.

 

The latter didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to get through the afternoon.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait! I've started this new WIP (which was a terrible idea considering I'm already struggling to write Six Colours, but feel free to go check it out!) and college is eating all of my time, but I managed to finish this chapter! It's twice the normal size to make up for it. :)
> 
> I hope you'll like it, it's very cheesy! I couldn't help myself, it was Erik's birthday. ;) Thanks to Araelle who helped me find some of the gifts.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

_**After school, later that day** _

__

“Thomas, I think the children are here! Go hide the presents then come right back here!” Tracy yelled to her husband while quickly replacing a crazy curl behind her ear and smoothing her skirt, checking her reflection in the mirror. Charles was coming, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles’ hand went to grab Erik’s in the car, and the latter turned to look at his boyfriend, a furrow marking his brow. Charles was white as a sheet and breathing rather, his fingers tugging on the bow of the rather large present on his lap nervously. He didn’t remember the first time he came to this house because he had been unconscious, but when Logan turned the car in a certain street, he felt they were close, and he was going to be sick.

 

“Relax, schatz,” Erik said, passing an arm around the scotsman and rubbing his forearm soothingly. “They are going to love you, there’s nothing to worry about,” he cajoled, kissing his temple.

 

“What if they think I’m annoying? What if they think I can’t take care of myself? They’ve only seen me at my worst,” Charles whispered in Erik’s ear, not really wanting Logan to listen.

 

“And they know that if that was your worst, your best must be extraordinary since what you call your worst was actually bravery and strength.”

 

Charles toyed with his boyfriend’s fingers.

 

“I want to be good for this. I’m not used to… parents.”

 

Erik’s heart squeezed in his chest, not really knowing what to answer.

 

“You already are great. Because they know you love me. And I know they are going to love you just as much as they love me. They took me in and accepted me when I had nothing, and I know they want you to have a real family just as much as they wished it for me. If they liked me, they are gonna love you,” Erik murmured back, starting to kiss his man to distract him. Charles moaned into the kiss, grabbing Erik’s hair, and that was as much as Logan could take.

 

“Alright, guys, I don’t want to ruin your fun, but not in my face please.”

 

“Go to hell, we are behind you,” Erik retorted, not stopping. Charles chuckled.

 

“Thank God we are here,” Logan whispered to himself, turning off the engine after parking the car.

 

And when Erik unglued himself from his boyfriend, he almost swore when he saw Charles looked just as nervous as five minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh God help me please,” Charles said, looking at the house door like it was going to eat him. Erik grabbed his waist, making him walk because he couldn’t seem to do it on his own. Logan opened the door before them, Dali running toward them with his tongue out and jumping on Erik.

 

“Hey my beautiful boy!” he said with a smile, torn between supporting Charles or bending and playing with the dog. But a quick look at his boyfriend told him he probably shouldn’t let him go yet, making the poor little dog very disappointed at being ignored. He went to see Logan instead.

 

“How do you act with a mom?” Charles asked, looking desperate and so lost and broken at the moment  that Erik felt a physical pain seeing that the man he loved didn’t even know the love and the unique bond that came with a mother. That he had been even more broken by the universe than the soccer player had been, and that injustice was making him sick. Erik was just about to take him aside and decide if they were going to do this or not when Tracy appeared in the door frame.

 

“Hello my boys!” she said with an enormous smile, opening her arms and walking to Charles and Erik. The latter felt his boyfriend press against his side even harder, as if he wanted to disappear in him, and Erik rubbed his back to soothe him, making one of those all-teeth smile at his mom.

 

“Happy birthday sweetie,” she said to the birthday-man, kissing his cheek.

 

“Hey Tracy,” he answered at the same moment Charles said a shy but kind “Hello Mrs. Jackman.”

 

“Hello, Charles,” she said with a warm, welcoming smile, taking his face and kissing him on his cheeks before pulling away and looking at him, stroking his hair. Erik almost laughed at how red his boyfriend had become. “You are even more beautiful than in the pictures Erik showed me. I hope you are hungry! I made Erik’s favorite, but just in case you don’t like it I asked Erik to tell me your favorite meal, too.”

 

Charles looked up at Erik, half accusatory half touched, and the latter just shrugged. He wasn’t going to feel guilty for listening to his mom.

 

“Er- thank you. I’m sure it is going to be amazing. I’ve eaten one of your lasagna once, at Erik’s place. It was delicious,” Charles answered.

 

“Yeah, Erik told me that you cook too. He loves it. What do you like to do?” she asked kindly, prompting the boys to follow her into the house.

 

This night might not be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The supper went surprisingly well. Luckily, Charles thought, there wasn’t too much attention on him, because it was Erik’s birthday. The latter had also been amazing, answering all the questions his family asked about their couple so Charles wouldn’t have to do it, supporting him without them noticing. The scotsman looked in his eyes, silently thanking him. The feeling of Erik’s hand over his thigh through the night did a lot of calm his nerves, too, and he even found himself having fun. Logan’s parents were an adorable couple, full of joie de vivre and kindly making fun of their kids, Erik making no exception. Tracy was also extremely loving, and the cheerleader, by the end of the night, even found her unceasing strokes of her children’s hair, or the hugs, comforting. She also could put her kids in the right places, and he found remarkable to be able to do both.

 

“Now, time for the presents!” she said excitingly as Gaby and Logan put the dishes away.

 

Erik put on a smile that Charles knew was fake. He knew his boyfriend did all of this to please his mother, and he found it so sweet from him, knowing that Erik would only do that for someone he cared for a lot.

 

“Charles go first,” Tracy decided. Erik was happy about that, because honestly, Charles’ gift was the one he was to most excited to open, but at the same time he was feeling kind of scared because he was doubted his man had bought him something ridiculously expensive, which was sadly extremely likely. Especially considering the size of the box.

 

The _enormous_ box Charles just had placed on the table.

 

A little bashful smile appeared on his face. He didn’t say a word, just waiting for Erik to unwrap his present.

 

“You do remember we agreed on just _one_ , did you?” the latter said with a raised eyebrow.

 

Charles’ smile changed, like he knew a secret he wasn’t supposed to.

 

“Open it and you’ll see.”

 

Erik shot him a glance, half-affectionate half-exasperate. As he took the gift in his hand, he felt a little excitement in the pit of his stomach. He really had no idea what it could be. He didn’t really need anything, so what did Charles came up with?

 

He tore the paper slowly, inch by inch, and it revealed a big brown box, but not a packing. The sort of box you use when you’re moving. After another quizzical glance at Charles, the man tore the scotch tape keeping it close, and opened the box.

 

There was _so many_ items inside.

 

“Charles, what-?”

 

“Look at it, then I’ll explain you.”

 

Erik, after a loving _I knew this was going to happen_ look, put his hand inside, taking one object haphazardly and looked at it. A dvd of _Transpotting_.

 

“Charles, how did you know?”

 

The latter blushed, but a smile still appeared on his face.

 

“During our first date, you told me who were you’re favorite singer, actor… You know, when we played 20 questions? I just looked through your dvd collection and picked one you didn’t have. Don’t believe I’m going to watch it with you, though. It’s too violent. I just thought you’d like it.”

 

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

 

Charles’ smile brightened. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

Erik fished another object, this time coming out with a tupperware full of cookies. He beamed.

 

“Are those the peanut butter ones you make? My favorites?”

 

“Yep, with extra chocolate chips, for the occasion.”

 

“You are just the sweetest,” Erik said while leaning to peck his man on the lips.

 

“Well someone’s gotta put some meat on those bones.”

 

Erik continued, coming out with two tickets for the next show of The Black Keys, a dvd of _The Big Lebowski_ , a recipe book so he and Charles could cook together, a blanket, the most silken and soft blanket Erik had ever touch (so they could be warm while they watch movies together at his place, so it was more a gift for him, Charles said) and so many other things. He was kind of ill-at-ease because all of his family was watching, and they seemed just as shocked as he was, but then, he knew Charles. He knew the man was able of everything.

 

There was just one gift left.

 

“God, Charles, how many things did you buy? This is too much!”

 

“I bought 18 presents. One for today, and one for all the other birthdays that I missed.”

 

Erik felt a weird sort of feeling in his belly, dizzy and overwhelmed. Normally, anybody doing that, he would consider it cheesy and he’d want to throw up. But Charles… Charles was just so loving, so genuine. He had put so much care into picking every single gift, and all that in less than a week. And then Erik realized just how much Charles cared for him, and it seemed so big for a moment, like he couldn’t deal with it, and he felt his eyes going wet. Quickly enough, though, he took a hold of himself and smiled.

 

“Thank you so much, liebling. That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” he said, bending and kissing Charles anew.

 

The latter beamed, delighted that Erik liked his gift (he had been afraid the German would be mad because it was too much) and then nervosity seemed to take the better of his features.

 

“There’s one last gift, honey.”

 

“As I noticed.”

 

Erik took the remaining package, opening it. Inside was a watch, a beautiful, silver and detailed watch, obviously ancient. He took it carefully, afraid to break it, and observed it closer.

 

“What is that?” he asked in a whisper.

 

“That’s my father’s watch. Well, actually, it’s more than that. I think it has been in the family for five generations or something. It is passed from father to son. I got it when my dad died, but it doesn’t fit me. My wrist is too thin. And I thought, that, you know, it would fit you. And I hope my father would have considered you as a son, too. Anyway, it was just sitting there in my bedroom for years, gathering dust. It’s better for you to have it. I’m glad it’s you.”

 

Erik looked at him, eyes wide by emotion and surprise, unable to speak.

 

“I can’t take it,” he managed to say.

 

Charles smiled weakly, shaking his head, and he closed Erik’s fingers over the watch.

 

“I want you to.”

 

“It’s your father’s. I can’t.”

 

“This watch is meant to belong to the most important man in your life. And that’s you.”

 

Charles looked just as touched and emotional as Erik did, and for once the German didn’t care that his family was there to see it. Gently, ever so fondly, he took Charles’ face in his hands and kissed him slowly, putting their foreheads together afterwhile.

  
“I love you.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay, I really try to do my best to keep the updates coming. (Especially now that I have two fanfics to write, which I'm still not sure was a good idea...) But great news, I wrote almost 2500 words and didn't know where to separate it in two chapters so yeah, big chapter! :P
> 
> Gaby and Pietro make an appearance here because they will be part of a development soon so I wanted to put them back in the story, a little reminder they exist. :P
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, feedback is always appreciated!

_**Later that night, after the birthday dinner** _

 

*texts*

 

_So, it wasnt so bad was it? :)_

_Yeah, its been fine, i think. Your mom was so kind._

_Im just glad that you were alright. Im so happy you were there, without you the night would have been much longer :)_

_Im sorry if I put stress on you during your birthday…_

_hey, stop that :) it doesnt make me happy to see u sad, but theres no better feeling than to help you :)_

_could u help me with something now then?_

_what is it that i can do for u my love?_

_well my bed is kind of cold… it was warmer last night_

_alright. ill come to raise the thermostat._

_arent you a gentleman ;)_

_always ;) but honestly, tracy asked me to sleep at her place tonight. she doesnt want me to be alone at my apartment. sorry :S_

_you wouldnt have been alone :( we would have been together! now im all alone :(_

_i can text you as much as you like :)_

_now thats a real gentleman_

 

* * *

 

 

_**Next day** _

 

“Goooooooooood mooooooooorning sunshine!”

 

Charles woke up with a grunt, putting the sheets over his head. He felt as if his eyelids were glued to his eyes. He had text Erik till 4 am, and god did he deserve a sleep in. It was Easter holiday for God’s sake!

 

“Gen, get out here and go use your own bathroom,” he grumbled with a voice muffled by the covers, turning around on his stomach.

 

“It’s not Gen you idiot.”

 

Charles just buried his face deeper in the pillow.

 

“Go away Raven I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

She merely laughed at him. “Well that’s your problem,” she said before pulling the covers down. “Shut up, stop cursing at me. It’s 11:30, it’s not even early.”

 

“Well clearly you don’t know what it is to have an exciting sex life,” he rumbled. She hit him with a pillow at that, then installed herself next to him.

 

“So, speaking of that,” she started with a wiggle of eyebrows, “how was it? Oh my God, I can’t believe my little baby Charles is a man!” she exclaimed, squeezing his arms.

 

“Oh shut it. I’m older than you.”

 

“Technicalities. Stop avoiding the question.”

 

He sighed.

 

“Get off me and I’ll tell you.”

 

She practically jumped off him.

 

“Ok. Now tell me.”

 

He sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard.

 

“It was great.”

 

She waited for the rest. Which didn’t come, the both of them looking at each other waiting for an answer.

 

“That’s it?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“What am I supposed to say?”

 

“Give me crispy details you idiot!”

 

“Why?! Why do you even want to know? I never wanted to know anything about you and Hank!”

 

“Yes, because you were a shy little virgin. Now you’re just shy and little. So, who fucked who?”

 

“I love how eloquently you put this.”

 

“I love how you never answer me.”

 

He arched an eyebrow.

 

“Do you _really_ need an answer?”

 

“I just wanted to be sure. So what did you do? A lot of foreplay? Was Erik gentle?”

 

The sketch of a smile appeared on Charles’ lips.

 

“He was just… so loving. He did everything to make me comfortable. I’ve never felt more cherished. I just looked into his eyes at some point and I felt a sort of warmth… The look in his eyes, the way they stared at me, like if I was some sort of miracle… I don’t know, it’s just so humbling. To realize you mean so much for someone. He took _such_ a good care of me.”

 

Raven smiled at him earnestly. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

He took her in his arms.

 

“I am too. Thanks a lot for organizing it by the way.”

 

She laughed.

 

“And of course, I’m the one organizing your sex life. How lost would you be without me Charlie…”

 

“Now, don’t flatter yourself, Lawrence, or you won’t hear the rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**Later that day, at the Jackman’s residence** _

 

“Oh you drama queen,” Pietro sighed, clapping his hands on his thigh.

 

Gaby turned her face away from the TV, looking at him with wide eyes, gaping for a second. She should have known that rewatching the show so he could catch up with her was a bad idea.

 

“How _dare_ you call me drama queen?!” she exclaimed. “You’re way worse than me! You cried when Nine died! You can’t blame me for crying when Donna left!”

 

“We agreed never to speak about that!” he said with a little betrayed expression. “And no. Rose is the absolute best. You can’t cry for another companion.”

 

“You’re so full of prejudices. You don’t know her well enough yet. Don’t judge what you don’t know. And wait till you see River Song. She’s awesome!”

 

“Yes, mom,” he grumbled.

 

She gave him a dark glare, not even playfully poking him as she usually did.

 

“Are we having our first fight?” the beaming idiot asked with a half-moon grin.

 

She smiled a little, poking him finally.

 

“You’ve never seen me angry yet,” she said with a smirk.

 

“I can’t wait,” he said, his eyes sparkling maliciously.

 

But then Ten screamed something on the screen and took out a water gun from his pocket. Gaby turned quickly to check it out, giggling.

 

“What the hell did we miss? Can you rewind it please?”

 

At the end of the episode, Pietro stretched widely, then smiled and took his girl in his arms. She installed her hand over his waist and reposed her head on his chest.

 

“What do you want to do tonight?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know. We have to buy the tickets for the _Pink Floyd_ show in June. I’m gonna have to tell my parents I’m going with Kitty. She’ll cover up for us.”

 

“Yeah. Oh! Did she tell you she bought her prom dress? It’s so beautiful- sort of vintage. It’s green.” It was cute to see him excited about dresses. For some reason, he liked it. He was very good at advising girls about their clothing.

 

“Oh really! I want to see it! I guess she’ll have a picture on her phone on Monday.”

 

There was a silence for a moment.

 

“I wish you could come with me at the prom,” Pietro said with a sad voice, resting his head on hers.

 

“Me too.” She was so angry at Logan for that. He kept her from doing so many things with her boyfriend, classic things, the normal stages. First date in town, meeting the parents… They weren’t able to be a normal couple.

 

“How would you like my dress to be?” she asked, curious about his tastes for her. She knew he didn’t care about what she wore, but he must have a preference.

 

“Mmm… something blue, I guess. Or green, for your eyes?” He looked at her. “No, no, definitely blue. But a special blue. Like the sea. With a pattern, something classical and classy, but pretty. And I would want you to make it. You’re so good at sewing. You make the most epic halloween costumes ever. You looked so hot with that Tauriel costume!”

 

 _I’m not about to forget it_ , she thought with a knowing grin.

 

“I think I should get you to buy me clothes.”

 

“You could be surprised,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh! Did I show you this new song on my ipod?”

 

“Nope. What is it?”

 

“Let me get it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to watch TV anymore. Wanna go downstairs?“

 

Gaby looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Ten is almost gone! I don’t want to rush it,“ her boyfriend explained.

 

_Damn I’m with the perfect man._

 

“Alright, you want to play ping pong?“

 

“Sure!“ he answered, taking her hand once she was off his lap and guiding them to the basement.

 

Once there she took one of the racquet and gave it to him. When she turned around to go to the other side of the table, he spank her behind teasingly. She turned again to face him, a little teasing smile on her features, holding her own racquet in a threatening position.

 

“What?“ the man asked her, giving him his most innocent face. “Not my fault you’re wearing those shorts.“

 

“Not my fault you’re looking at them,“ she replied, softly spanking his side. He grabbed her waist then, coming closer to kiss her, then just before touching her lips turned his head and kiss the skin before her ear with a devilish grin. He nipped at her earlobe gently.

 

She gripped his hair and laughed, bringing him back to her mouth while walking backwards until she was leaning on the side of the table. She took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled playfully, feeling his smile against her mouth.

 

He pushed in a bit, making her bent over the pingpong table before she had to lay on it, never quitting his lips. She laughed through her nose, pulling at his fuzzy locks. He put his hands on each sides of her, supporting his weight but still pressing against her. The kiss was long and hot, the two of them feeling each other, feeling the warm of their skins between their clothes. He caressed her naked thighs lightly, only with the tip of his fingers, making her head spin and her breathing ragged. After a minute or so she tried to roll them over to go on top, but then she heard a thump.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Pietro wasn’t kissing her anymore.

 

She sat confusingly, her brow furrowed, when she heard a whimper coming from the floor.

 

“I’m not saying I don’t like it when you take charge, but damn woman, I want to be alive to enjoy it.“

 

She started to giggle, getting down of the table to help him up on his feet, laughing through all of it. He laughed too.

 

“What about we play now?“ she asked while kissing him chastely.

 

“Might be safer, yeah, you public danger.“

 

They played for thirty minutes before another interruption happened.

 

“I’m soooooo hungry,” Pietro whined, stopping playing ping-pong. Apparently, making out on the table asked for a lot of energy. As to confirm, his stomach made a sound reminiscent of a dying whale.

 

“The parents aren’t back for another two hours. I can order food if you want. Pizza?”

 

“Sure! I’ll go check your pantry till then though.”

 

“All dressed? I’m not in the mood for pepperoni.”

 

“Sure!” he answered back as he disappeared in the stairs.

 

Gaby took her phone and dialed the pizza restaurant number, placing the order while playing with a ball, making it reboud on the wall.

 

When she hung up she freezed.

 

“ _Mooooooo_ ”.

 

The sound the cow-formed cookie jar did when it was opened.

_The cookie jar!_

 

She ran up back upstairs.

 

Cookie crumbs, _the_ cookie crumbs, the chocolate chips one, were on the counter, Pietro standing behind it with a round face, his cheeks full of something Gaby really didn’t want to know the nature.

 

“Why are you eating the cookies, of _all_ things?!” she asked with an alarmed tone that made him perplex.

 

He glanced at her confusingly, his brows furrowed.

 

“Pregnancy craving?”

 

She tried not to laugh.

 

“You can’t eat Logan’s cookies! He’s not ready to go on weaning yet,” she said with a serious tone. Logan _needed_ his treat. Or the planet would burst in fire then explode. And she didn’t want to be responsible for the extinction of the human race.

 

“Well it’s not like it’s written ' _Property of Logan'_ on it.”

 

“It’s a world-known fact. Eer- do I have time to make a batch before he comes back?”

 

“Oh no, don’t cook when I’m here! You know I’m helpless in a kitchen. Please!”

 

His phone buzzed, breaking the argument. He had received an email. Gaby took it to pass the device to him, but she catched a glimpse of the shining screen while doing it.

 

“An email of Saint Xavier University? Why do you get an email from them? It’s in Chicago.”

 

He took it quickly from her.

 

“I guess it’s just publicity. Since I applied for the scholarship I keep receiving emails. Anyway, want me to go get the cookies?”

 

She looked up at him, surprised.

 

“How will you go? We don’t have a car.”

 

“I’ll run. I can run fast.”

 

“Are you really sure?”

 

“Absolutely,” he said sweetly with a magnificent smile, passing the counter to grab her waist, making her stomach feel funny. “I’ll be back in no time. Just wait for me for the pizza, alright?”

 

“Ok then. Thank you, you sweet man” Gaby replied, getting on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

 

“No prob!”

 

“Run, Pietro, run!”

 

They had always love _Forrest Gump_.

 

He got out and started his run, Gaby watching him through the window as she threw out the cookie package that kept her from spending thirty minutes with her boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, look at that. It’s Pietro running outside,” Logan told Erik, pointing at him over the wheel with one hand and driving the car with the other.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Damn that guy can run fast.”

 

Charles bent from his position on the backseat, trying to catch a glimpse of him. “I didn’t know he was living around.”

 

“Me neither,” Logan answered. “I guess he’s jogging to make up for missing practice this morning. I don’t know where he was. That’s weird. It’s happening more and more.”

 

“Probably has family problems,” Erik answered, trying to find an explanation.

 

“Poor him,” Charles said with compassionate eyes. “Is anybody there for him? I never see him with friends at school.”

 

“He told me he has a girlfriend,” Logan pointed out. “That’s good for him.”

 

When Erik noticed in which direction Pietro was running, he faced his brother.

 

“You guys wanna come hang out at my place?”

  
“Sure! Anyway, Gaby is probably watching her show. She’ll want to be alone.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) Here's the new chapter!
> 
> A bit of sexy times before the angst comes back.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.

*texts

_Chaaaaaaaarles :)_

 

The latter didn’t look up from his book at the notification sound, extending his arm and fumbling to find his phone next to him on the couch. When his fingers curled on it, he still didn’t remove his gaze from the words displayed in front of him. Just when he was reaching to flip the page he heard his phone beeped again.

 

_Baaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 

Charles let go of his book with a sigh, looking at the offensive device.

 

Two notifications from Erik.

 

A sudden smile illuminating his face, Charles texted back.

 

_Hello darling :) What are you doing?_

_Booooooored_

 

Charles grinned knowingly. Anytime Erik extended words while texting meant he was bored or annoyed.

 

_Bad day?_

_Not really. Gaby is feet over head and does anything for me since the time I stopped Logan from catching her and Pietro. It's quite funny._

_Eriiiiiik, dont mess too much with the girl. ;) Youre at Logs then?_

_Nope, I'm back home. And I'm lonely :(_

_Happy to see Im the first person you think of then ;)_

_Dont flatter yourself, McAvoy._

_I believe i have proof right under my eyes…_

_:(_

_Dont worry, I quite like it ;)_

_I know you do_

_Anything I can do to make your life interesting?_

_You can bring yourself over here :)_

_I cant, I'm studying_

_Your books are more important than I am? :(_

_Honey, let's not start this again. You know they are ;)_

_I shouldnt be texting you. You're no good at cheering me up._

_I could call you and tell you about gamma ray_

_And falling asleep to the beautiful sound of your voice? Thanks but no thanks._

_Well what do you want to talk about then?_

_Can I call you? :) I miss your voice_

_Alright_

Charles waited for his phone to ring, closing the book on his lap and putting it aside. He deserved a little break.

 

_Dring dring_

 

“Hello love.”

 

“Hi. What’s up?”

 

“You just talked to me,” Charles said with an amused voice.

 

“Well, I’ve got something up.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Tracy just sent me the pictures from thursday night. She’s going to print one of us together and hang it on a wall.”

 

Charles felt his face heat up with pleasure at being accepted so well in the family. How sweet was Tracy!

 

“Aw that’s so sweet.”

 

“Would you want one too? She’s making me one already, she offered to make you one too.”

 

“I-I’d really like that,” Charles said, struggling to keep his voice normal. The Jackman family had been so kind to him, and he still had difficulties realizing it… He changed the subject not to let it show. “You know what, I don’t even have a picture of you alone.”

 

“I hate being taken in photo,” Erik grumbled.

 

“Please darling, indulge me this one,” Charles said with a sweet voice that he knew annoyed Erik.

 

“I can’t look into your eyes right now. You have no power over me.”

 

There was no answer, and Erik started to wonder what was happening.

 

“Charles?”

 

But then his phone beeped, and he realized he had receive a photo.

 

A close-up of Charles’ puppy face, his blue eyes resorting more than anything on the picture.

 

“Now that’s just cheating,” the German said into the device.

 

“Nope. It’s not cheating. I’m only using my most fatal weapon. It’s called strategy.”

 

“And you think it’s going to work?”

 

“I know it.”

 

“You’re too sure of yourself, McAvoy.”

 

“Prove me I’m wrong.”

 

Erik joke-sighed in defeat.

 

“Alright. I give up. I’ll send you a picture. Wait a minute.”

 

“Thank you honey.”

 

Oh he doesn’t know not to mess with me, Erik thought with a smile, happy his boyfriend couldn’t see his face.

 

The soccer player fumbled with his phone to open the camera application, extending his arm to take a photo of himself, trying to look seductive without making a fool of himself, even though he was sure Charles wouldn’t mind. He took a few shots before choosing one. He had try to show off his chest, happy that he hadn’t bother putting his t-shirt on after his shower. He sent the picture, his phone making a little sound. He heard the receiving alert of Charles’ on the other end of the line.

 

“What took you so-” the man began before pausing suddenly. The German waited, a knowing grin on his face.

 

“That is a very nice picture,” Charles approved, appreciation clear in his voice, then sighed. “You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now.”

 

The sentence had over a thousands signification, and Erik wasn’t sure what his man meant, so he played it safe.

 

“I wish I was with you, too.”

 

“What- what would you do if you were here with me?” Charles asked in a nervous but courageous voice, relieved not to have fumble too much over the words. Erik grinned, proud and more than a little bit turned on by his boyfriend’s initiative.

 

“I would kiss you until your lips bled, until you could think straight because of the lack of air,” the soccer player said with a low voice. “I’d use my teeth, just a little. I know how you like it.”

 

“Oh you do, Erik, you so do,” Charles murmured.

 

“What are you wearing right now?”

 

“I’m wearing my grey pants, a dress shirt and my blue cardigan.The one you say that makes me look adorably dorky.” Shyness was marking his voice, but excitation was too. Erik grunted.

 

“But I don’t want adorable right now, I want sexy. I bet you look so beautiful, all flustered and anticipating. All for me.”

 

Charles’ breathing clearly changed over the line. “Oh my God, Erik, please.”

 

“What do you want, Charles? Tell me what you need,” the German asked with a soft voice, not daring to push him and make this uncomfortable. He didn’t want Charles to regret it.

 

“I’m… I’m not sure. I wish you could be here.”

 

Erik decided to use another tactic then. “What would you want me to do if I were with you?”

 

“I want you to kiss me,” Charles said, panting.

 

“I’m kissing you, baby. I’m tugging at your lips with my teeth, and you open your mouth for me, asking me to enter. But I don’t, Charles, I just kiss your neck and look at you with an evil smile.”

 

He felt his cock twitch as he heard his boyfriend’s pleading moan. The scotsman sounded wrecked.

 

“Please Erik, please more.”

 

“I pass my tongue between your lower lip and your teeth, still not where you want me. You grab my neck and pull me closer, but I’m having none of it. I grab your wrists and put your hands above your head, keeping them still. I lick your jaw, feeling you squirm under me. I blow on it after, and it’s cold, you shiver.”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

Erik tried to imagine his boyfriend. Was he sitting at his desk, or lying on his bed? Was he touching himself, his grip fierce on the phone, or was he grabbing the sheets, not really daring to do something? Were his eyes opened because of his excitation, or were they closed prudely? Erik died to know the answer, died to see his man right now, and he groaned in frustration.

 

“What are you doing, Charles?” he asked, letting the desire he felt show in his voice.

 

“I’m- I’m passing my fingers on my jaw, like you told me. I imagine it’s you,” the latter said, hoping that was what Erik expected.

 

“Mmmm. I want to do that for you. Let me do that for you, baby. I want to kiss every inch of your body.”

 

“I can feel you, Erik,” the cheerleader said, putting some of his own. That fact made the German even more aroused than before. His name said so hoarsely, with this voice and this accent, it made him shiver. “I love your lips,” Charles continued. “You leave all of those open mouth kisses over my throat, my neck, my shoulders, my stomach, so wet and hot. I pass my hands in your hair, lost in the sensations. You make me feel so many things.”

 

The German imagined it, his cock now uncomfortably compressed in his trousers. He adjusted his pants, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at the delicious pressure.

 

“Put your fingers with your mouth and pass them where you want me to kiss you. Use your nails a bit, like a would use my teeth. I’d suck your neck, marking you, showing everyone you’re mine and that I am yours. You’re so beautiful, soft, seeing you always takes my breath away.”

 

“Erik... “

 

The latter freed himself from his trousers, the cold air against his overheated flesh being such a relief. He didn’t touch though, not yet. He wanted this to last.

 

“I’m passing my tongue between your nipples, my hands holding you firmly at the waist. You can feel me hard against you, but not exactly where you want me. I pass my tongue around your nipple, circling, never touching. You pull at my hair, you want more, it’s torturous.

 

Charles groaned as he did what Erik described with his fingers, reminding his man of all the sounds he had made the last time they’ve done this. Erik wanted nothing more than to see how much more sounds his boyfriend could make.

 

“Erik, Erik, let me do that for you. I want to taste you too.”

 

The latter’s hips jerked forward on their own at those words. His throat was dry, and he wished so bad he had his man with him to kiss him and solve that problem.

 

“I want to give you pleasure, too, darling,” Charles rasped. “I turn us around, straddling you. Now you’re exactly where I want you to be.”

 

“Oh fuck baby,” Erik whispered.

 

“I pass my hands over your thighs, pinching your ass. I slid them under your shirt as they make their way up, feeling every inch of your skin under my fingertips, feeling you muscles jump as I touch them. You’re so strong, all muscular. I feel everyone of your abs, and I love it. You shiver under me, and you arch your back when I touch that spot over your hip I found wednesday. It drives you wild, and I need to see more of you. I remove your shirt.”

 

“Oh my God Charles, you feel so good,” Erik said, putting his phone on speaker to pinch his nipples with both of his hands, the burn between his legs becoming an ache.

 

“I pass my nail over one of your nipple,” Charles said, and Erik did so, letting a please sigh escape. “Do you like that, darling? Do I do it like you want?”

 

“You’re so good, baby. Please more, give me more. I need you.”

 

“Mmm. I’m so hard, Erik,” the scotsman said, panting into the phone. The soccer player felt goosebumps rising on his skin, his shaft twitching excitingly.

 

“Take yourself out, baby,” he ordered, hearing the little gasps his boyfriend did as he obeyed. “Put your hands on it, but don’t move them.”

 

“Mmm, honey, please. I’m so hard it hurts.” He sounded so wrecked, Erik couldn’t help but to start to pump himself, the pleasure making him bent his head behind.

 

“Use only your fingertips, lightly.” The German knew what a hypocrite he was, glad that Charles couldn’t see him jerking into his fist. The latter moaned desperately.

 

‘Err, Erik, please, I need- I need more.”

 

“Squeeze yourself, then stroke one time.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Erik smiled, his ego flattered that he got his man to swear. That didn’t happen often.

 

“Put your hands away.”

 

If the unhappy grunt he got as an answer was anything to go by, the idea wasn’t well received.

 

“No, please, Erik, I need to come.”

 

“Patience,” the latter said with a teasing voice. “You can touch your chest, your thighs, your balls, anything you like, but not it. Not your beautiful cock.”

 

Charles was breathing heavily at the other end of the line. The last time Erik got him in such a state of desperation and need, it was on the fake surprise party, and suddenly he felt extremely alone and needed to be with his man, needed more. His pace increased as he pronounced the next words.

 

“Grab yourself, baby. Pass your thumb over the head as you stroke.” The soccer player almost came as Charles rasped “Erik, I’m leaking.” The German let escape an almost animal groan, his hips moving in a frenzy to meet his hand. He grazed the spot just below the head, his head bent behind and his chest moving rapidly, eyes closed to concentrate on the feeling of his fist and the sound of his love’s voice. Sweat beads were shining on his forehead. “Please, fuck baby, talk to me.”

 

“You make me feel so good, Erik. With you I can think of nothing else. No one has ever make me feel the way you do.” His voice was low and hoarse. “Ah, I’m so close, God, oh God.” He was moaning constantly, making Erik lose his mind.

 

“Come for me, Charles,” he managed to say before letting a hoarse cry escape. Come splurted on his fingers and on his stomach, white and hot. He had just enough part of his brain not lost in sensations to hear Charles moan his name sensually, making Erik shiver in the afterglow. He kept stroking himself, easing him through it until it started to hurt. He then realized Charles hadn’t talk since his orgasm.

 

“Baby…” the soccer player murmured, too numb to get up and clean himself.

 

“Darling,” Charles said with a happy but exhausted voice.

 

Erik shivered when he pictured his boyfriend, all debauched, prettily blushed and sweaty with come on his belly, the picture of erotism itself.

 

“Don’t go just yet,” the German asked.

 

“I won’t.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it! :)  
> Feedback is always appreciated.

**_A month and a half later, on Tuesday May 12_ **

 

“Erik, Erik, Erik, Erik!” all the soccer players yelled in unison, taking the man and lifting him up in the air as the crowd got up to cheer. The German just had just done the final goal in the game, the last game before the state championship, and now they were going in finals! There was so much sound surrounding them, everybody was whooping as Hank announced in the microphone that in two days they could be state champions. The team let Erik down, and they formed a bundle, all of them laughing and beaming with excitement and proud. “Mutants and proud! Mutants and proud!” they yelled over and over again as all of their families and friends joined them on the field. It felt unbelievable, surreal. After all those months!

 

Suddenly Erik felt someone pulling at his shirt, and when he turned around he was surprised by a luminously smiling Charles, the latter throwing his poms to the floor and grabbing his boyfriend’s cheeks, kissing him hard. Erik, a bit shocked by seeing Charles so intense, smiled into the kiss and grabbed his man’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“We did it! You’ve done it!” Charles said, suddenly breaking the kiss, breathless. “Without you we’d be in prolongation! We won because of you!”

 

The two men laughed in happiness, hugging each other tightly as Erik lift Charles from the floor, feeling his heartbeat against his chest and his arms tight around his neck.

 

Logan, a couple of meters from them, hugged his family hard, laughing as he saw Gaby leave his arms and run off, probably to see Erik. He accepted congratulations from his parents and Caleb, punching the fists of his teammates as he listened to his mother’s praises. Soon, his family went to see Erik and Charles, leaving him to see his friends. He spotted Storm in crowd, talking to Remy Lebeau with Kitty at her side. Getting closer, he waved happily to them, punching fists with Remy.

 

“That was a really close game!”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Logan. “I was so stressed at the end. Imagine if they had made a goal, we would have gone all this way for nothing.”

 

“Congrats Logan,” Storm said.

 

“Thanks,” he answered with a smile. “Hey, it’s been a long time since I’ve talked to you!”

 

“Yeah, before Charles’ accident, I think. I want to say thanks, by the way. For what you did for him that night. I’m sorry for judging you before.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it’s alright. You can always make it up to me by accepting my invitation to go out with me this Friday. To celebrate our future victory? My treat,” he asked with a charming smile, hoping the electricity and joy in the air after the victory would be in his favor.

 

Remy and her exchanged a look, and Logan flinched, not liking the expression on her face.

 

_Shit._

“I’m… eh, I’m so sorry, but Remy and I are dating since two weeks. I didn’t mean to make this awkward, I should have known, I’m sorry.”

 

Logan felt anger and shame in his chest, his features flushing. He’d made such a fool of himself... Trying so hard to get her to like him, only to have all that thrown back at his face. He was even more insulted when he caught a glimpse of them linking their fingers together. He didn’t know what to say for a second, looking at everywhere but at the couple in front of him. He cleared his throat.

 

“Eh, yeah, cool for you guys. I understand. I’ll see you in two days then, I guess,” he said before turning away and aiming for the locker room, trying to hide his humiliation. He had hated the look on Storm’s face, like she pitied him, biting on her lower lip because she felt guilty. He didn’t need anyone’s guilt.

 

And just when he thought his at first amazing evening couldn’t guess any worse, it did.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaby made her way through the gymnasium, passing between all the people celebrating on every surface of the field available. She was joining Pietro hastily in the hallway of the locker room where they’d given each other rendezvous. Normally they had a couple of minutes there where no one could see them before the players came to take their showers. She was running, a beautiful happy beam on her face when she noticed him leaning against the wall. He straightened to greet her, smiling equally,  and she jumped in his arms, enrolling her legs around his hips. Pietro held her waist and her head with his hands as she hid her face his the crook of his neck. They both laughed in glee, the sound standing out through all the brouhaha surrounding them like if they were in their own little universe.

 

“You did it! In two days you’ll be state champions! We’re gonna win! We’re gonna win!”

 

“That’s the attitude I like!” the sweaty man answered with an half-moon grin, putting his forehead against hers and losing himself in his girl’s beautiful green eyes. She tipped her head to the side and kissed him happily, tightening her grip on his shoulders. The two of them smiled in delight against each other’s mouths.

 

“Get the hell off my sister,” Logan growled, grabbing Gaby by the waist and bringing her down from Pietro, shoving her to the side. When she hit the wall with a surprised cry, Pietro jumped forward to see if she was alright, and he didn’t look at Logan anymore. He didn’t see the punch coming. His head hit the wall with a thud, and he felt the metalic taste of blood rushing in his mouth.

 

“Logan!” Gaby yelled hysterically, tears of panic filling her eyes. She got up to restrain him, but she wasn’t strong enough.

 

“She’s just a kid you pervert!” Logan shouted, his face red and his breathing hard. His ears were ringing, his vision blurry, and he still felt raw from the humiliation of seeing Storm with Remy. But at the moment he didn’t give a shit for his environment except for the piece of crap that was cleaning blood from his teeth with his tongue in front of him. Pietro was looking at him without fighting back, challenging the goalie to attack again.

 

Logan was just about to grip him by the collar of his shirt when he felt strong arms circling him from behind.

 

“Let me go you bastard,” he growled to Erik, trying to fight his way out.

 

Gaby got up to take Pietro’s face in her hands gently, searching for bruises. Logan cursed, catching her attention.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she growled at him.

 

“Protecting you, you little whore,” he answered sharply. Gaby whimpered, eyes wide, not believing what her brother just said. Two tears escaped her eyes.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Erik said, pulling his brother away just in time for Pietro to punch into empty air. When Erik and Logan were out of sight, disappeared in the locker room, the teenage girl realized that about thirty people were assisting at the scene, looking at them with shocked and judging eyes. Ashamed, she turned around to escape their stares, bumping into her boyfriend who circled his arms around her. “It’s ok, it’s over now,” he murmured in her hair as he guided them out of prying eyes in the opposite direction Erik took.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.

_**Next morning** _

 

“I don’t know how I’ll do it,” Erik told Charles, his head on his lap as the Scotsman played softly in his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“You really have no other choice?” he asked softly.

 

“No. It’s my responsibility.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dring_ _Dring_

 

Erik took a shuddering intake of breath, waiting on the doorstep of the Jackman’s house. It seemed to take forever and no time at all for Thomas to open the door. He greeted his adoptive father by a squeeze of the arm and a small smile.

 

“How are they holding up?”

 

“Neither of them are getting out of their bedrooms,” the older man sighed. “We’ve talked to them, but now we’re waiting for them to cool off a bit. They don’t want to see each other.”

 

Erik nodded and made his way inside the house. He headed for Logan’s room, but turned left when he saw Gaby’s room. He had to talk to her, too.

 

He knocked and entered, not waiting for an answer. He knew he wouldn’t have one.

 

Gaby was sitting on her bed, her headphones plugged in her ears and drawing. She looked up at him and then closed her notebook, taking one earphone off. At least she wasn’t against listening. She didn’t say a word as he sat next to her on the bed, and he gave her a hug. She looked like she hadn’t sleeped all night, face white and circles under her eyes. She also was pissed, if the hard lines and the holes on her drawings were any indication.

 

“I know Logan told you horrible things yesterday,” Erik began gently. “You know what he said wasn’t true, do you? I’m sorry he was such an idiot. But to be honest,” he continued, softly pushing her away so she could look in his eyes, “you acted like an idiot, too. You should have told him earlier. You were playing with fire, and you know it. He may overreact for nothing, but you knew it, and you knew lying to him would make it worse. You didn’t act more like an adult than he did.”

 

She sighed, looking exasperated and tired, but it wasn’t because of Erik. It was because she knew all that and had the night to think about it.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s more.”

 

Gaby looked up at him with questioning eyes and a slightly hidden annoyance.

 

“Logan’s pissed at you right now. But…” Erik sighed, shaking his head slightly. He so didn’t want to have made that decision. But he had no choice. “Logan punched Pietro. So not only did he did an act of violence, but it was against one member of his team. You know the rules, Gab. I have to suspend him.”

 

She gaped, panic and deny taking the better of her.

 

“But you can’t! It’s the state championship this week! He’s been waiting for it for years! How can you even do that to him?! He’s going to blame me!”

 

“Hey, it’s not something I want to do!” he defended sharply at her accusatory tone. “You think I didn’t try to find another solution?!”

 

She sighed.

 

“He’s so going to hate me.”

 

Erik couldn’t find a right answer, so he didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT?!” Logan yelled, getting up from his spot next to Erik. “You _suspended_ me? THE WEEK OF THE FUCKING CHAMPIONSHIP?!”

 

“Logs, look, I didn’t have any choice: when the guys punch Charles or anybody, I have to suspend them. I can’t make an exception for you, and especially not when everybody saw it.” Erik sounded desperate and sorry, but Logan couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

 

“I HAD A FUCKING REASON TO DO SO! People should be fucking glad! I’m your brother, for fuck’s sake! What did you even think-” he cut, overwhelmed and shaking his head, not able to understand.

 

“Logan-”

 

“Shut up and get out.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**Next day, after the match** _

 

Everybody had seen it coming.

From the moment the other team made their first goal.

They just couldn’t do it without Logan. Their goalie. Logan, who didn’t even came to watch the game.

Still, when the referee blew in his whistle to announce the end of the game, Erik couldn’t believe it.

They had lost.

 

He fell on his knees in the middle of the field, looking right through the confettis falling on the adverse team as the adverse players hug each other and kissed and screamed and danced and jumped, everything blurry in his eyes, all the sounds mixing together in a cacophonous echo in his ears.

 

He was the captain, and it was his fault.

 

All the other players of his team didn’t know what to do. They just stood there. They had seen it coming, they had. But facing it was different than knowing it. They had hoped that by miracle, something would happen and they’d start to mark points, that their goalie would suddenly start stopping the ball, that Logan would show up, anything. And to know why they lost, just because the latter wasn’t there and that no one was a good at it as him, it was so insulting. All that work, those practice, that free-time spent training, thrown away. Pietro left the field, looking down, not daring to face his companions. He knew they felt it was partly his fault. Gaby ran after him, and her parents let her do it, not knowing what else to do. None of the families walked down to see their kids. It just didn’t feel right.

 

Hank announced the score with a numb voice, the sound reasoning in Erik’s ears. Shame was slowly making its way in him as he faced the reality of the situation. Because it felt so unreal, so far away.

 

Charles joined him, leaving the bunch of fidgeting cheerleaders where they were wondering what their point of them anymore. He crouched next to his boyfriend, not saying anything, not touching him. Erik needed time to swallow it, it was clear. So he just offered him his presence, hoping it would help in case Erik needed it.

 

When the other team stopped celebrating and disappeared after what seemed like hours, Erik turned, looking in Charles’ eyes. Then he looked at his team, all of them still standing where they were when the game ended, and he got up without a word and went in the locker room.

  
Two days ago, everything seemed perfect. Now, it was all destroyed. And Erik wasn’t sure if he was mad at Logan or at Gaby or at himself anymore.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, I just came out my mid-term exams!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, feedback is always appreciated! :)

“It’s my fault,” Erik muttered to himself under his breath once safely away between his flat’s walls, his head in his hands.

 

Charles appeared in the room with two cups of tea, founding his boyfriend just as he has left him, sitting on the couch. It was the first words he said since they came back.

 

“Don’t say that,” he said softly but with vigor, rejoining his man on the couch. “It’s just the accumulation of bad incidents. There’s nothing to blame you for.”

 

“Have you ever seen a team with only one good goalie?” he asked bitterly. “We looked pathetic.” He teared at his hair in frustration. “We were _so_ close!...”

 

Charles bit his lip nervously, not liking to see the man he loved like this. He put down the cups and gently took Erik’s hands in his. Reluctantly, the German loosened his grip and he closed his eyes when he felt warm tender lips brush against his palm. The tension stiffening his back disappeared, like it had worked too hard and suddenly it had reached its breaking point. Erik fell into Charles’ arms, feeling tired and depressed and heavy, his eyes looking right through the couch. He felt strong arms encircling his waist, a solid reassurance, like a pillar, and he let himself go, knowing Charles wouldn’t drop him.

 

“It’s not your fault,” the Scotsman whispered, as afraid to make Erik leave. “You had another goalie ready, Darwin was just too nervous to play at his best capacity. And you’re not the one in charge of the team, you have coach Brian for that. You’re there to see to the well being of the players and to team spirit. You’re there to make sure everything is alright between the players. And that’s what you did yesterday by suspending Logan. You did the right thing. What happens during the game, the technicalities- that’s the Brian’s job. If Logan had stayed, you may have won, but it wouldn’t have felt right. You couldn’t have celebrate it together without tension, and that’s more important than any trophee.”

 

“I still feel responsible.”

 

“I know. It’s you. You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t.”

 

“People don’t think I’m a caring person.”

 

“With the things that matters to you, darling, I’ve never seen anyone so passionate and devoting,” Charles said, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “It amazes me.”

 

Erik didn’t answer, but leaned further into his man, silently letting him know his words affected him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You heard what happened.”

 

Gaby didn’t say anything, looking down to escape Erik’s gaze.

 

“I’ll let you the honor the announce him.”

 

At that she straightened, a little spark of panic coloring her voice.

 

“You can’t do that! He’s gonna say it’s my fault!” she defended.

 

“I know it’s not,” Erik reassured her, even if still coldly. “But it’s time you take responsibilities and talk to him. If you want him to treat you like an adult, you have to act like one.”

 

She looked at him bitterly, but the soccer player knew her well enough to catch that she understood.

 

* * *

 

 

“Logan?” Gaby asked through the door, trying to sound calm and neutral.

 

She waited. Dead silence. With a sigh, she opened the door anyway, finding her brother in his bed, his phone in his hand.

 

“Get the fuck out of here,” he growled at her, eyes carrying a warning.

 

She didn’t let herself be intimidated. She knew him.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am, but-”

 

“But what?” he cut her quite dryly, looking at her straight in the eyes. “You want me to feel sorry too? Forget it, girl. I’m only sorry for you. It’s shameful.”

 

She took and long breath, in and out, trying not to lose it.

 

“Logan, we need to talk.”

 

“Talk? You think I have anything to say to you? That you’re worth talking to?”

 

Her well contained ire bursted at that. It was enough already.

 

“You are being ridiculous, you-”

 

She blushed angrily when he cut her again.

 

“You know he’s playing you, right? He’s moving to Chicago for college.”

 

She shot him an unimpressed glance at that, annoyed. He didn’t seem affected for a second.

 

“Please. You’re embarrassing yourself. He got a scholarship at NYU,” she said, crossing her arms. He was pathetic.

 

“Ask him. He doesn’t care for you. He only wants to get in your pants.”

 

She advanced and slapped him at that, as hard she could. Logan caught her wrist, selfishly enjoying the hurt shining his her eyes. She needed to face the truth. It was for her own good.

 

God, he had never hate anyone like he hated Pietro. It made his head hot and his vision blurry. To someone to toy with his baby sister like that… She didn’t know what she was doing. She was defenseless, and he had to help her, even if that made her hate him. It’d be worth it in the end.

 

“Take that back!” she ordered, and Logan could feel the wrist in his fist shaking with fury.

 

“Ask him,” he simply answered, and just like that he let her go, taking his phone back and sparing her no more attention.

 

With a choleric and dumbstruck look on her face, Gaby stood there for ten seconds before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Once it was closed, she kicked the wall, letting out an angry growl.

 

* * *

 

 

Once in her room, the door safely closed behind her, Gaby sat on her bed and reached for her phone before stopping halfway, confusion and pain making her shake her head.

 

She didn’t need to text Pietro. She _knew_ it. So why did something in her head told her to take her phone?

 

It was horrible, this situation. Logan was just trying to make her sick with worry and to break their couple. _He_ was the one toying her. And it was just so twisted that Logan would do that. In some way, it hurt even more than if Pietro had. Logan was her _brother_. They were supposed to be there for each other, always. She knew he’d be mad, but this, this was just cruel.

 

She wouldn’t make herself sick, she decided after a minute of reflexion. That was what Logan wanted. She wouldn’t let him win. She’d win. She’d confirm with Pietro that she was right. It would do nothing bad except shutting her brother up, and damn did he need to.

  
Typing the password of her phone, she opened the text application.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry for how long this took. This chapter is done thanks to my philosophy teacher who let us leave 2h30 earlier this week. If he hadn't I don't even know when I would have written it.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, I have been waiting to write this part for a long time! :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice week. xxx

_Hey_ Gaby wrote simply to Pietro. _I talked to Logan._

 

_Did it went well?_

_Not really. He told me weird stuff. :( I feel like talking to you._

_Want me to call you?_

Can I see you in person instead?

 

There was a short pause. She could see the text bubble appear and disappear as if he couldn’t make up his mind about what to type.

 

_Sure :)_

_Not sure you should come with Log around here though. I’ll bike to your place._

_Alright, see ya!_

 

* * *

 

 

Pietro walked in circles in the living room, passing his hands on his face and breathing deep. He was such a jackass. And dumb. What the hell had he been doing telling Logan about Chicago? But that was before. He had always meant to tell Gaby too, he just delayed the moment when he would announce it to her. He didn’t want to make her sad, they had so little time together and they were always so happy to see each other. He didn’t want to ruin the time they passed together. And he pushed it and pushed it until he was so deep in the lie... He wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what Logan had told her. He couldn’t blame him. He kind of deserved it. But still, shit!

 

He saw his girlfriend park her bike in through the window, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He closed his eyes, counting the seconds before she’d knock.

 

“Hey,” Gaby said when Pietro opened the door, trying but failing to sound natural.

 

“Hi,” he answered flatly, looking at her but somehow looking right through her. After a second he put on a smile, like he suddenly remembered he should be happy seeing her. “Come here.” He pull her in a tight hug, holding on to her for dear life. He hid his face in the curve of her neck. She hold him back, confused, but she didn’t say anything because he clearly needed it. It felt kind of desperate. All she could think about was the quote the twelfth Doctor said in the last episode, “Never trust a hug, it’s just a clever way to hide your face.” And that made her even more stressed than she already was.

 

He had had such a desolate look on his face when he greeted her that Gaby felt something turn upside down in the pit of her stomach. Normally, Pietro would never welcome her like that. He’d beam up his ears and kiss her, something shining in his eyes. While he walked her to the couch, all she could think was: _Holy shit, why does he look like that?_

And she really hoped she didn’t know. Because she couldn’t just jump to conclusions. It would be perfectly understandable if he was still upset about the night before. He didn’t mean he knew that she knew he had been lying to her. And that was such an awful thing to just even think, she was almost ashamed. If Gaby could trust anyone, it was her boyfriend. And for all desperate he looked, it was the eyes that scared her the most. Avoiding her, flat, tern. It was so weird. Like looking at Pietro with looking at Pietro. It was just so _wrong_ , almost sickening.

 

She worried her lip as they sat down, and he raised his thumb, as to relieve the poor lip from her teeth but he stopped his movement halfway. They were sitting with an uncomfortable distance between them, and Gaby craved their normal closeness. It was so awkward, she couldn’t even look at him without blushing.

 

“What’s up?” she asked, not bringing up the subject directly. It was starting to be more and more obvious, and she just didn’t want to know. She wanted to reach for his hand, but at the same time she didn’t. From her position, she could see his fingers shake slightly, and a slight anger peeked in her chest. He lied. He so did.

 

“I’m- Before anything, I need you to remember that I love you. You know that, right?”

 

Gaby felt all her muscles stiffen, not sure if it was to prepare for a blow or if it was of anger or both.

 

“Before _what_?”

 

She saw her answer hurt him. That the “Yes, I’ll remember” he was waiting for never came. And that made her happy in a twisted sort of way. Something broke in him, and he bent his head. She could see him rub his moist hands on his pants.

 

He took a minute, to gather himself. She was starting to grow impatient, and even though she didn’t say anything, she knew he felt it.

 

“I…” he took a shuddering breath. “I did apply at NYU. And I did get a scholarship. But it’s not from NYU. It’s from St-Xavier University,” he blurted out so rapidly that she had difficulties understanding. But she didn’t really need to.

 

“And where is that?” she asked dryly, needing him to say it.

 

“In Chicago.”

 

And even though she knew it already, it felt like a bucket of ice was dropped of her.

 

“Chicago,” she repeated, feeling numb.

 

“Yes,” he whispered. When he saw she didn’t got mad immediately, he tentatively gripped her arm. That felt like an electric shock that woke her up. She got up quickly, and he held on to her sleeve with frenzied eyes. “But you don’t understand! I always meant to tell you, it just never seemed like the right moment! I didn’t want to hurt you, I care about your feelings more than mine.”

 

“You think that makes it ok? Leaving me, with no warning? What were you going to do, announce it to me the day you were moving?”

 

“But you know I don’t have another choice. I can’t afford college in New York.”

 

“I’m not bad because you’re leaving, I understand that, I’M MAD YOU NEVER TOLD ME! Am I worth so little to you?” she asked, breaking his grip on her and walking to the door.

 

“Don’t go. If you love me, don’t hurt me,” he pleaded, looking as if he should be pitied.

 

Gaby just scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you just said that,” she told him with an humorless laugh. “We’re through. Don’t fucking follow me or try to talk to me.”

 

And she left the house with no glance back.

 

Pietro just stayed on the couch, looking at the spot where she disappeared, powerless. She was right. If he owed her anything, it was to leave her in peace. He felt heavy.

 

He forgot to say he was sorry.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! :)
> 
> I can't believe that after this chapter there will be only one left! I've been working on this fanfic for so long, it seems so weird to let it go. I hope you'll enjoy the rest!
> 
> Last chapter should be up by the end of the week.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. :)

The return at school was awkward for everybody. Logan didn’t talk to Pietro. Didn’t talk to Erik. Didn’t talk to Storm. Didn’t talk to Gaby. Lunch was a sort of on edge situation where anybody couldn’t risk saying anything without lighting a spark and making everything catch on fire. They could physically feel the tension, their posture straight, their jaws tight, eyes down. Charles and Raven made a brief, awkward conversation about the shallowest subject to ever exist before Logan pushed his chair with a shrill sound and let his lunch on the table, leaving without even looking behind. Once he had disappeared, Raven looked at everybody.

 

“Ok, I understand he feels betrayed, but seriously, he is acting like a jackass. Gaby’s sixteen for God’s sake, she’s old enough to date Pietro!”

 

“He’s mad because I kept it secret from him,” Erik said a bit bitterly, Charles’ hand slowly stroking his thigh to comfort him.

 

“You didn’t keep anything secret. It’s not like you were hiding it from him, you had no reason to bring it up.”

 

“I know I didn’t, but I did promise Gaby I wouldn’t talk to him about it. I did hid something from him.”

 

“Yes, but how he reacted was not your fault, darling,” Charles told him. “Violence is never the right solution.”

 

Erik sighed, grabbing Charles’ hand on his leg.

 

“I just don’t know how to make it right.”

 

“He’ll calm down after a while. He’ll see you and him are not responsible for Gaby. He just has to learn that his sister is grown up. Now both Gaby and him are hurting, what we can do is help them and make them forgive each other.”

 

“Where did you get such wisdom?” Erik asked his boyfriend with a little teasing smile.

 

“Don’t fuel his ego,” Raven accused from the other side of the table. Hank laughed.

 

“My ego is perfectly balanced, thank you very much,” Charles answered.

 

Now Erik laughed, showing off his teeth. Charles looked at him and frowned.

 

“Hey, don’t mock me!”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Erik said with yet another teasing smile, which Charles wasn’t sure he liked or not anymore.

 

“Oh my God guys, have you seen the prom dresses they’re selling at 1861? They’re gorgeous!” Raven said while looking at her phone.

 

“Not to break you little cloud, Rae, but we hardly look at those,” Charles answered. She sighed.

 

“I really need a girl friend, don’t I? Anyway, I know Hank will watch them with me. You can help me choose,” she told said man with a beam, dropping a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

 

“Charles, will you help me choose my prom suit?” Erik asked with big serious eyes and imitating Raven’s voice. She kicked him under the table. Charles laughed. She kicked him too.

 

“Only if you help me choose mine too, Erik,” he answered with the same voice. She rolled her eyes at them.

 

“I swear your ego is the third wheel to your relation.”

 

“Yours is Benedict Cumberbatch,” Erik retorqued.

 

“True,” Hank and Charles approved.

 

“Shut up, you’re starting to like him too,” Rae told her boyfriend.

 

“He does have a charm,” Charles agreed.

 

“What is it with British men?” Erik asked the emptiness with a sigh. Hank nodded.

 

“Well, I personally prefer German men,” Charles smiled, bending to kiss Erik. When their lips separated, Erik put a hand around Charles’ neck, keeping their foreheads close.

 

“British men do kiss well.”

 

“You’ve kissed a lot of British men before then?”

 

“Just this one.” They kissed again.

 

“When is prom anyway?” Erik asked Raven once he got away from Charles.

 

“In four weeks. June 21th.”

 

“And you haven’t buy your dress yet?”

 

“I’m hesitating between two now. Hank is going to choose.”

 

“Do you think Logan will come?” the latter asked.

 

“I don’t know… I guess in that time he can get over it, right?”

 

“I hope so,” Charles intervened. “It would be sad for him to miss such a night.”

 

“But Storm is really not happy with what he did,” Raven continued. “She won’t go with him if he asked.”

  
  
“He won’t. She’s dating Rémy Lebeau. That’s part of why he overreacted so bad with Pietro. He was a bit heart crushed.” Erik had seen when Logan had talked to them. He felt pretty bad for his brother.

 

“Things will get better,” Charles said with an optimistic tone. “They can’t get worse from now on. Maybe at prom we’ll all be together.”

 

And he was right. Four weeks later, he was in his bedroom with Raven, the two of them preparing for the ball. He had done her hair, she had fixed his bowtie, she had done her makeup, and Gen was taking millions of pictures of them together and individually, and Raven of Charles and his sister. As much as the mansion wasn’t that nice of a household to grow up in, it was a pretty setting for prom pictures, they had to give it that.

 

Not long later, Charles was on the porch with his best friend of always, holding her hand tight with a happy, slightly nervous smile. Soon, Erik and Hank would be there to take them, and it was going to be a magical night.

 

“I love you, Raven Lawrence,” he told her, kissing her hair. “I would never have done it without you. And may I say, you look stunning.”

 

“I love you too, Charlie. You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

And at that moment, they saw two cars turning in the alley.

 

During that time, Logan was helping Gaby get dressed. He knew she was making a bad decision, didn’t understand at all why she was giving the bastard a second chance. But it was her choice, she had all the cards in hand now, and if she chose to do so, her mistake. He wouldn’t stop her. As long as she did what made her happy, he would be happy.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked again while fastening her necklace.

 

“Yes. I know he lied to me, I am still angry with him, but I love him anyway and I can’t blame him for taking the opportunity in Chicago. I won’t spoil the little time that we have left before he leaves.”

 

“As long as you remind him you’re still angry,” Logan half-joked as he hugged her from behind, his eyes meeting her green ones in the mirror. She laughed, holding his arms back.

 

“Be sure I will.” He smiled.

 

“Come on, let’s go. We’ll be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna check out what the characters will be wearing at prom, I linked some pictures.
> 
> Raven: http://www.glamour.com/fashion/blogs/dressed/2015/01/pga-awards-red-carpet-best-dressed-2015
> 
> Erik: http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/2628074/michael-fassbender-jean-dujardin-2012-baftas-red-carpet-01/
> 
> Logan: http://www.fansshare.com/gallery/photos/11634031/hugh-jackman-james-bond-the-ne-hot/?loadimage
> 
> Charles: http://courtneywalsh.typepad.com/telling_stories/2010/12/six-on-tuesday-celebrity-crushes-for-shannan.html


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I can't even believe this is over! My first fic! I remember having the idea with Araelle over than a year ago! Thank you so much for supporting me all that time, and thank you to all of you who left kudos and comments, I can't explain how gratifying it is to get feedback and support! I love you guys!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter! :)

Charles and Raven got up as Erik parked the car next to Hank’s. They started walking down the stairs, arm in arm while the two men got out the cars. Charles shot Erik a brilliant smile, which the latter mirrored, buttoning his tuxedo. They rejoined at the base of the steps, Raven quitting her friend’s arm to run toward Hank. The two men grabbed their lovers in theirs arms, lifting them the air and spinning them. Charles giggled, burying his face in the crook of Erik’s neck and encircled him with his arms and legs. Erik laughed back, pressing his lips to Charles as he stopped turning. Erik put him down and they made their way to the car, the soccer player opening the door for his boyfriend. He sat down next to his man, putting his hand on Charles’ thigh and Charles’ hand resting upon his. The two of them looked at each other, a soft smile decorating their lips. After everything they’ve been through, all that happened, they didn’t think they’d make it, but they did. High School was over. Now they were starting a new part of their lives, and they would reinvent themselves together, their bond stronger, ready to achieve everything.

 

“You look beautiful, liebling.”

 

Charles smiled and adjusted Erik’s tie. “So do you, darling. That suit suits you suitably.”

 

“Suitably?” Erik asked with an arched eyebrow, amused. “No more than that?”

 

“You look very handsome.”

 

“That’s better,” Erik said with a smile, bending and kissing his man again.

 

They arrived at the prom shortly after Hank and Raven, and they all walked toward the [hotel](http://phgcdn.com/images/uploads/ISPOC/masthead/OHEKA_CASTLE_Overview_Left.jpg) where the prom was taking place. It was a beautiful castle in Long Island, reminding Charles of the days he spent in England with his father when he was much younger. The four friends walked across the beautiful garden until they reached the door. Inside, they were served drinks and they sat down, chatting as they waited for Logan to arrive.

 

“I knew he’d be late to prom,” Raven laughed.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like he really gives a shit about it,” Erik scoffed too.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my God it’s so beautiful,” Gaby said when she caught a glimpse of the hotel. “Who knew the school had so much budget?”

 

“It’s us who paid for it,” Logan answered her, turning the car left when his GPS told him to.

 

“I can’t believe you still use this thing when it told you like twenty times to turn on roads that don’t exist or that are one way only, and not the right way.”

 

“You talk as if I didn’t know the city. I don’t even need the GPS, I can drive without it.”

 

“Sure,” she answered with an unfooled voice. “So why do you keep it?”

 

“It’s too complicated to remove.”

 

“Pff, you’re just lazy,” Gaby laughed.

 

Gaby shuted up for the rest of the traject, her nerves suddenly taking the better of her. She hasn’t spoken to Pietro in weeks, and she didn’t really know what she was going to say. She didn’t even know how he was going to react. Surely he wouldn’t reject her, would he? She knew she had hurt him, but he must know it was forgivable from her part.

 

“Hey, don’t overthink,” Logan told her. “Relax. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be there.”

 

She managed a little smile. “I don’t know if this should comfort me or not.”

 

“As long as you know  _ I  _ meant it to comfort you. Doesn’t matter if Pietro gets another black eye out of it.”

 

She scoffed, punching her brother’s arm gently.

 

“If I seriously think he needs one, I’ll call you.”

 

Logan grinned. “My pleasure. Now go get him,” he told her as he stopped at the entrance, “I’ll go park the car.”

 

The girl took a deep breath. “Thanks, see you later.”

 

“Don’t be too kind to him,” Logan answered, and drove away after Gaby got out.

 

She walked the steps, trying to control herself so her stress wouldn’t appear. Once inside, she pass across the mass of people, looking for Pietro or one of his friends. She found him with two guys from the soccer team, talking in a corner. Gaby flattened an imaginary wrinkle on her dress and arranged her hair, ordering the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. She walked a few steps toward Pietro, stopping when his eyes landed on her. He froze, eyes wide and unbelieving, ignoring what his friend were telling him. Gaby and him locked eyes and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, seconds stretching into hours. The girl finally casted him a small smile, and that seemed to wake him up. He walked past his friend without even sparing them a glance, approaching Gaby. He stopped a few steps in front of her, unsure if he should get close or not.

 

“Hey,” he told her with a slightly trembling voice.

 

“Hey.”

 

He tried hard not to shift on his feet. “Are you- Are you here with someone?” he asked, trying to sound casual, but his voice betrayed his feelings. Gaby smiled softly.

 

“You tell me.”

 

“You forgive me?” he gasped, eyes big and hopeful.

 

“Not completely. But I don’t want to waste the time I have left with you.”

 

Without any warning Pietro threw himself at her, holding her thight and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She encircled his waist with her arms, her smile growing against his shoulder.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers.

 

“Come dance with me,” she murmurs in his ear, taking his hand to guide him toward the dancefloor.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe all the things that changed in seven months. In December last year it was me and Charles against the world, Hank was still too shy to approach me, and Erik and Logan were mystery to us,” Raven said.

 

“What amazes me is how that time flew by. All those memories I made. I never thought I’d enjoy High School,” Charles commented. “It’s been the most amazing year of my life.”

 

Erik smiled fondly at him, grabbing his hand to press a soft kiss to his palm. “It has been great,” he agreed.

 

“Oh look, Logan, here’s your sister dancing,” Raven pointed. “I want to see you dance with her!”

 

The man made the most revolted face Erik had ever seen him do, which meant a lot. “Why the fuck would I dance with my sister?”

 

“You got to admit it’d be cute,” Charles added, not realising the point was to annoy Logan but finding the idea genuinely adorable. “What do you think, Erik?”

 

“That’s right,” the German agreed with an evil grin, making Logan curse at him.   
  


“Come on, just one dance,” Raven insisted. “For us.”

 

“For you?” Logan asked, one eyebrow raised. “Are you kidding?”

 

“Well, since Logan isn’t apparently going to do anything,” Erik started, getting up and extending a hand to his boyfriend, “Charles, will you accept this dance?”

 

The Scotsman beamed, taking the hand offered to him. “It’d be my pleasure.”

 

The two of them made their way to the dancefloor. Erik passed his arms around Charles’ waist as the latter clasped his hand behind Erik’s neck. Their hips started to sway to the rhythm of the music, not exactly dancing but just what felt right.

 

“I can’t believe how much you changed my life,” Charles told Erik, looking deep into his breathtaking eyes. There was so much love in that gaze, so much adoration, a promise of the days to come, together at college and even after.

 

“Of the two of us, it’s you who make lives better.”

 

Charles scoffed, slapping Erik’s shoulder teasingly. “Oh, stop with the flirting. You’re already my boyfriend.”

 

“I mean it,” Erik said. He took Charles’ chin in his hand raised his face so their eyes would meet. “I was so lonely before you.”

 

“I was so lonely before you,” Charles repeated softly.

 

He pressed his head to Erik’s chest and closed his eyes, letting the man guide him as they danced. He concentrated on the feeling of Erik’s chest moving as he breathed, the tender way his hands hold him protectively against him, the feeling of Erik’s heart beating against his ear, and he knew he never wanted to be anywhere else.

 

From across the dancefloor he saw Logan dancing with his sister, and he smiled at them. Erik waved at his brother, a beam on his face meant to annoy Logan, and Charles laughed, shaking his head.

 

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

 

Erik looked down at his man with fond eyes, his grin becoming a soft smile.

  
“I love you too, liebling.” He punctuated the sentence by pressing his lips to Charles’, sealing the promise he would keep until the end of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on http://canoe23.tumblr.com :)


End file.
